Highschool DXD: Broken Beyond Repair
by neophytos.vrondis
Summary: Issei lost two people that were precious to him, ten years ago. He lost his parents to the Fallen Angel known as Kokabiel. Kokabiel kills Issei, but Ddraig brings him back to life, but at the loss of his humanity. Fueled by nothing but anger and pain, Issei will do anything it takes in order for him to avenge his parents. Silent Issei/IsseiXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 1 of a new story of mine. In the beginning I never really thought of actually writing a Highschool DXD Fanfic. It's not because I didn't want to, it's because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get the characters personalities right, like Akeno's, maybe Rias' and Koneko's. Bur then I said 'Who cares, I'll bend this story and its characters as much as I want.' A little warning, as the summery says, it's going to be a no-perverted Issei/ a silent Issei. I'm not saying that he'll be silent for the entire story, but we'll see about that. If you're not a big fan of these types of stories, then I suggest you click away from this story. I may also include self-harming and suicide attempts, but like I said, we'll see about that. Enough with me rambling, let's start chapter 1!**

 _ **Chapter 1: The introduction of a broken teenager.**_

" _I-Issei… Run… RUN WHILE YOU STILL CA-!" A woman's voice screamed at a child that was standing in front of her, but she was cut off by a sword, slitting her throat open._

 _The woman made a few gagging noises, but she eventually stopped breathing._

" _NOOO! Mother!" The boy that the woman called Issei shouted, tears streaming down his eyes. The man that killed his mother and father soon turned his attention towards the small boy and gave a wicked grin._

" _Well boy, it seems that you will be joining your parents as well. But… I'll make sure that you remember my name. Make sure that you never forget my name." The man said, standing tall with two black fatherly wings on his back._

 _Issei couldn't say anything nor could he move. He couldn't believe that at seven years of age, he would meet his end._

" _My name… is Kokabiel. Make sure you remember that in the afterlife." The man known as Kokabiel said, raising his sword in the air._

 _Issei closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He felt a sharp pain on the right side of his face._

 _Issei screamed like he has never screamed before. He was holding his right eye, so he could try and stop the bleeding._

 _Kokabiel then kicked the bow in the stomach, sending him across the room. Issei's back smashed on a nearby wall._

" _Hmm. Still alive? For a human, you don't die as easily. But that doesn't matter. I'll end your life now." Kokabiel said, approaching the fallen Issei._

 _Issei could only watch as his death came closer and closer. Issei's life began flashing before his eyes. To the friends he made in school, to the grateful moments that he spent with his parents and the rest of the Hyoudou family._

 _Kokabiel stood before the fallen boy. He grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up to his feet. Issei began choking by the sheer power behind Kokabiel's grip._

 _Kokabiel then let go of Issei's neck. Before Issei's feet could touch the ground, Kokabiel decapitated Issei._

 _Issei's severed head fell on the cold floor with a small thud, the same with his body. Kokabiel smirked at his handy work and laughed. He then disappeared._

 _/_

 _/_

 _[Young one… Young one!] A voice said within Issei's head. Issei's eyes snapped open and he found himself surrounded by flames. He looked up and saw what looked like to be a giant red dragon._

" _W-Who… are you?" Issei asked weakly._

 _[I go by the name of The Red Dragon Emperor, but since you are my new host, you can call me… Ddraig] The giant dragon said._

" _What… What do you mean by new host?" Issei asked._

 _[I do not have much time to explain it to you. Right now I shouldn't be awake. I didn't usually do this with my previous hosts but… I'm willing to give you a second chance in life.] Ddraig said._

" _You… You can bring me back to life? H-how?" Issei asked._

 _[With a little bit of magic, of course. But it will come with a price. I am willing to bring you back to life… only if you give up your humanity. If I bring you back to life, you will no longer be human, but a hybrid of human and dragon.] Ddraig said._

" _So all I have to do… is give up my humanity?" Issei asked._

 _Ddraig nodded._

 _Issei looked around the area that he was in, but there was nothing but flames. He then turned back to Ddraig._

" _I…I accept. I'll give up my humanity." Issei said._

 _Ddraig nodded once more. Everything around them began to light up into a bright light. Issei shielded his eyes, but everything went black._

 _/_

 _/_

 _ **10 Years Later:**_

Issei's eyes snapped open from his nightmare. He put a hand on his forget and noticed that he was sweating. He pulled the blanket that was covering his body back and sat down on his bed, his face in his hands.

He gave a long sigh. The same nightmare, coming back to haunt him every single night. It never let him find peace. Neither do the voices in his head. The voices were screaming the same thing every single time.

' _Issei… run… RUN AS FAST AS YOU CA-!'_

" _Remember my name in the afterlife. My name… is Kokabiel.'_

Issei gave a silent growl at the name of Kokabiel. He forced the voiced to go quiet and he stood up from the bed. He exited his room and went straight to the bathroom.

He stripped out of his clothes and entered the bath. When he was finished, he wore his school uniform. Before he exited the bathroom, he took and a glance at the mirror.

He ran a finger at the scar that ran across his right eye. His right eye was now blind, losing its natural brown color and went to a light milky blue color. He then ran a finger at another scar that was on his neck. The scar that was formed when he was put back together by Ddraig.

Issei sighed once more. He exited his bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. He made himself a bowl of rice with some orange juice.

In a matter of seconds, Issei finished his breakfast. He put the glass and the bowl in the sink. He then went over to the living room and picked up his schoolbag.

He had to thank his uncle. He was the one that enrolled him into the Kuoh Academy, which was previously an all-girls school. His uncle also told them that he didn't like to talk very much, so the teacher will introduce him.

Issei took his spare key into his pocket and exited his house. He locked the door and made his way to the Kuoh Academy.

He honestly didn't know what to expect. It's been ten years since he's been to school. Ten years since the incident. Ten years of being nothing but an empty shell. During the past few years, he even wondered as to why he decided to live. Why did he ask Ddraig to revive him as a hybrid? Why didn't he choose to live his life in the afterlife with his parents? The answer is obvious of course.

He wanted revenge. He made a vow that if he finds Kokabriel; he will rip his head out. And it was something that he was surely going to do, once he gets the chance.

He looked to his left and saw a sign say 'Kuoh Academy'. He went passed the gates and headed for the entrance to the school.

He then saw a teacher with purple dark hair and dark purple lipstick, waiting at the entrance. Once she saw him, she walked towards him.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?" The woman asked.

Issei nodded.

"I have been waiting for you. I am you teacher, Ms. Keiko. If you would please follow me and I will show you where your classroom is. I will also get a student to give you a full tour of the school later on." Ms. Keiko said.

Issei nodded in understanding and followed Ms. Keiko inside the building. Once he entered, he made quite a first impression. All the people that were present were staring at him, specifically the scar on his eye. He closed his one eye and just ignored the stares and the whispers.

Ms. Keiko stopped in front of the staff room.

"Wait here, I have to get my stuff for the class." Ms. Keiko said, entering the staff room.

Issei sighed and leaned back against the wall. He then heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked towards the sound and saw two students walling towards him. One was bald and had his eyes closed while the other wore a pair of shady looking glasses. They were both approaching Issei with smirks.

"So, I hear that you're the transfer student. Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Motohama." Motohama said while pushing his glasses up.

"And my name is Matsuda." Matsuda said while opening his eyes.

"And we are… THE PERVERTED DUO!" They both said loudly, earning a couple of dirty looks from girls.

Issei raised a brow at the two. He honestly could care less about who they were, but he knew something. They must be the two most hated people in this school, especially by the girls.

"Now, you may be asking yourself 'Why did these two approach me?' Quite simple really, we want you to join us. Together, we will forge upon a new name, called… THE PERVERTED TRIO!" Motohama finished loudly again.

Issei looked at a few people that were watching the situation. A lot of the girls were shaking their heads at him, as if saying 'Please don't join them!', while a few male students were nodding their heads, saying for him to join.

But the answer was already clear for Issei. He looked at the two and shook his head.

"So… you don't want to join us, eh?" Motohama said, with his head down.

"Oh well, one day you'll find it in your heart that the decision you made today was wrong and you'll come running back at us, pleading to join out group." Motohama said, confident in his words. Matsuda agreed with him with a smirk of his own.

"Matsuda, Motohama! You two get to class right…" Ms. Keiko was cut off by Issei, who put a finger on his lips and shushed her. Ms. Keiko looked at Issei with a curious expression.

Issei then turned his attention at the Perverted Duo. Both of them just stared at him, not knowing what he was about to do.

Issei glared at the two, which made them back off a bit. When Issei took a step forward, they took a step back.

"H-Hey buddy, what are you going to do?" Motohama asked, scared by the glare that he was receiving from Issei.

Issei said nothing as he continued to approach them. Finally, the remembered that if anything happened, it was still two against one. Both of them smirked and stopped taking steps back.

"You do realize that it's two versus one right here, don't ya?" Matsuda said with a smirk.

Issei then grabbed both of them from their throats and lifted them up from the ground, choking them. The students that were present were watching the scene with awe and shock by the power of the transfer student.

Issei kept his glare on while choking the life out of the two boys. They both started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen and were about to pass out.

"Hyoudou Issei that is enough! You can let them go!" Ms. Keiko said.

Issei turned and faced her. With a small sigh, he let the perverted duo to live. They both fell to their knees, gasping for air while coughing heavily.

"A-Alright man, we get you! We won't mess with you ever again!" They both said as the ran away from Issei.

Issei then turned his head towards Ms. Keiko. She gave a small sigh herself.

"Even though I didn't approve of your way, I think this will tone those two perverts down a little. Also, try to avoid getting into fights, especially in school." She said.

"Come now, let's get to class. The bell is about to-"She was cut off by the sound of the bell going off.

"Go off." She finished with a sigh.

They both went to the second floor and walked down the corridor. After a few seconds, they stop at a classroom with the sigh '2-B' on it. Ms. Keiko turned to look at Issei.

"Okay, you wait out here. I'll call you in in a minute." Ms. Keiko said.

Issei nodded.

Ms. Keiko opened the door to the classroom and closed it. Issei waited until his cue to enter.

"Today, I would like to announce that we have a new student. You can enter now!" Ms. Keiko shouted.

Issei opened the door and walked in the classroom. He heard some whispers about him like how he handled the perverted duo and about the two scars that were visible on his neck and face. Ms. Keiko cleared her throat, making the students to stop whispering.

"Alright class, his name id Hyoudou Issei. He is seven-teen years old. The reason that I'm doing the introduction is because he rarely speaks. I would like you all to take care of him. And please don't go asking him about how he got his scars. He won't answer you, even if you tried." Ms. Keiko finished.

"Alright Issei, you can sit besides Aoi. Aoi, raise your hand!" Ms. Keiko commanded the girl known as Aoi.

A girl in the back put her hand up. She had brown hair with green eyes.

Issei saw her and walked towards the empty desk at the back, near the window. **(Typical main anime character getting the sit near the window cliché)**

"Alright everyone, take out your history books and turn to page 47…" Began Ms. Keiko.

Issei took out his History book and opened it to page 47. He then looked out the window, already bored. He just wanted the day to end.

 **Alright guys, that is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you want more, then make sure to follow and favorite. Also, make sure to leave a review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 2 of my story. Got some pretty good feedback from you guys on this story. Now let's reply on some of the reviews.**

 **N7 Recurit: I left you a private massage on you questions.**

 **PhantomBullet95: I think I'm going to make Issei to NOT join the Gremories just yet. Another thing, I won't be focusing on the romance TOO much, since Issei won't need a relationship with any of the girls at the beginning. The only thing that will be on his mind is revenge.**

 **Nospheratu869: For now, we'll go with the first route, but things might change, if you know what I mean.**

 **Alrighty then, let's continue with the story.**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Devils approaching the loner and the first Fallen.**_

The bell for lunch rang not too long ago. Issei was the first one to get up. He exited the classroom and went towards the bathroom. He knew where it was, since he past it during the time when him and Ms. Keiko were going to the staff room.

He entered the bathroom and open of the sinks. He splashed some water in his face and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. His reflection began to change into another figure. The figure had long black hair, a pale face and red eyes, with a smirk across his lips.

"Remember my name. My name… is Kokabiel, Kokabiel, Kokabiel…" The Kokabiel illusion kept saying his name again and again.

Issei growled and punched the mirror, shattering it. He noticed that there were a few pieces of blood on the mirror, so he looked at his knuckles. There was a small cut on his hand.

Issei sighed and licked the wound, cleaning it. The blood soon stopped. Issei exited the bathroom and headed towards the canteen.

Once entering, he noticed that every table was taken, so his best choice was to eat outside or in his classroom. He decided to eat outside, since he liked the peace and quiet. He paid for his lunch, which was only two pieces of white bread.

He exited the building and sat down by the nearest tree. He opened his first white bread and took a bite. His opinion on the school right now was pretty alright, despite a few annoying people here and there, like those two in the morning.

He opened his second white bread. Before he could take a bite, he felt like someone was watching him. He looked in front of him and saw a small girl, sitting in the grass. From what Issei could tell, she had white hair with two cat clips on her.

Once the girl realized that she was watching him, she stood up and walked away.

Issei shrugged and continued to eat his lunch. He found it a little weird that she was staring at him, but he didn't care that much.

Once he finished his seconds, he lied down on the grass and stared up at the clouds. He gave a small sigh of relief. Peace and quiet, just how he liked it.

He then felt his eyelids beginning to close. As much as he didn't want to see the same nightmare, over and over again, his urge to sleep was bigger. He fell into a deep slumber.

 _ **At the Old School Building:**_

And, checkmate. Looks like it's another lose for you Akeno." A red head said with a smile.

"My, my. It seems I can't beat you at a game of chess Rias. How are you so good at it?" Akeno asked with the same smile. 

"Concentration, a good strategy and years of practice." Rias said.

"Do you think that you could give me some pointers in case of a rematch?" Akeno asked.

"A master tends to keep his secrets. If you want to get good, then learn how to play the game." Rias said with a small smirk.

"Ah, Rias that was mean." Akeno said with a smile on her face.

Just then, the door opened and in stepped a short girl with white hair and gold eyes.

"I'm back, president Rias." The girl said in a monotone voice.

"How does the transfer student seem to you Koneko? Does he oppose a threat?" Rias asked.

"He looks like he is about to snap, but other than that; I don't think he's a threat." Koneko said.

"Hmm. Keep on monitoring him. I feel like at some point, he might prove a valuable ally or a very dangerous foe." Rias said with a hand on her chin.

Koneko nodded and headed towards the exit. Rias stopped her,

"Koneko, one more thing. I feel like the Fallen Angels may have taken an interest towards him. Follow him on his way home and see if a Fallen approaches him." Rias said.

Koneko nodded once more and exited the room.

"My, my Rias, it seems like you have taken an interest in the boy." Akeno said with a smile.

"Yes. I feel like he's… Special." Rias said.

Akeno said nothing and they both started playing a new game of chess.

 _ **Back with Issei:**_

Issei snapped his eyes open and leaned forwards. He was breathing heavily with sweat running down his forehead. He wiped his sweat on his shirt and stood up.

He turned around to leave, but collided with someone. The girl fell to the ground, but Issei was still standing. He looked down and saw that the girl had long black hair hair and her eyes were violet.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" The girl said.

Issei didn't say anything, like usual, but he did offer his hand to the girl. The girl looked at his hand and hesitantly took it. Issei picked her up.

"T-thank you." She said shyly.

Issei nodded and started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"W-Wait!" The girl shouted.

Issei turned around and looked at her with a raised brow.

"Um, you might not know me… but I do know you. I see you crossing the bridge on your way home. Your name is Issei, right?" The girl asked.

Issei looked at her suspiciously, but nodded his head slowly.

"My name is Yuuma Amano. Pleasure to meet you." She said with a small bow.

Issei nodded once more and turned around. She stopped him again.

"Wait! I have something to ask you!" She shouted.

Issei sighed in irritation and turned to look at the Yuuma once more.

"Would you… ever consider going on a date with me tomorrow?" Yuuma asked with a small blush on her face.

Issei stood there thinking for a moment. Eventually, Issei shook his head.

"Ehh?! Why not?! Are you busy tomorrow?!" She asked.

Issei nodded once more.

"T-Then how about when school ends?! Let's walk home together!" She asked a little desperate.

Issei sighed once more. There was no way she was going to take a no for an answer. Issei nodded his head.

"R-Really?! Thank you very much! See you when school ends! Meet me at the entrance!" Yuuma said as she started to run inside the school.

Issei sighed and did the same. He went to the second floor and entered the classroom. And just when the bell rang. He sat on his chair and waited for the Ms. Keiko to enter.

 _ **After School:**_

Once classes ended, Issei put his books inside his bag and exited the classroom. He was one of the last ones to leave the classroom. He walked down the stairs and was met with Yuuma.

"Hello Issei! Are you ready to go?" She asked him.

Issei nodded.

They both exited the school gates and took a right. They were both walking in silence, the sound of their breathing enough for Issei.

 **[Partner… You know that she's a Fallen, right?]** Ddraig asked his partner.

Issei nodded mentally.

 **[Good. She may have some information on him. Just be on your guard.]** Ddraig said, falling back to sleep for the time being.

Suddenly, Yuuma stopped walking. Issei kept walking, but turned around once he noticed that she wasn't walking next to him.

"Issei… Can I ask you something important?" Yuuma asked while slowly walking towards him.

Issei nodded. Once she was close enough, she leaned towards his ear.

"Can you… Die for me?" She whispered in his ear.

Issei wasn't shocked by her question. He expected her to ask him sooner or later. But he decided to play for a little while and nodded his head.

Yuuma gave an evil smirk and her school uniform began to disappear, replaced by a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. Two feathery wings came out of her back.

"Good. This makes it easier for me. Any last words before you die, Issei?" She asked with an evil laugh.

Issei put a hand on his chin and pretended to think. He then shook his head.

"Oh well. Goodbye Issei. May you rot in the darkest pits of the underworld!" She said while forming a light spear in her left hand.

"One last thing! My name is Raynare! I used Yuuma as a fake one to get around!" She said. She then threw the spear, which successfully impaled Issei in the chest.

"Hahahaha! Kokabiel will be happy with this!" Raynare said, laughing.

Once she looked at Issei, she noticed something strange. The light spear she threw impaled him in the chest, but he was still standing.

Suddenly, Issei grabbed the spear and pulled it out of his chest. He looked at it for a small while, before throwing it to the side. It instantly disappeared.

"W-What?! I killed you! How are you still standing?!" Raynare asked in shock. But she soon put another smirk and summoned another spear in her hand.

"No matter. This one will kill you for sure!" She said as she threw it at him. This one hit him in the shoulder, but like the previous one, he pulled it out.

"How are you still alive you worthless human?!" Raynare asked in anger and shock. She threw two more spears, one hitting him in the abdomen and the other hitting him in his stomach. Like the previous two, he pulled them out and threw them aside.

"W-What the hell are you?! You're not human!" Raynare screamed.

Issei grew tired of the situation. He slowly started to approach Raynare.

"S-Stay where you are!" She screamed as she threw even more light spears, but didn't manage to hit her target.

"Enough of this! I'll see you again you human worm!" She said as she took flight.

"Whew, thank Azazzel that I managed to get away from that… whatever he was." Raynare said to herself.

For some reason, she stopped going forward, even though her wings were flapping. She also felt something grab her legs. She turned around and saw Issei, with two a pair of two red wings on his back and a red dragon gauntlet on his right hand.

"Y-You! You're a dragon?!" Raynare screamed.

Issei then turned around and looked at the road. He then threw Raynare back down. Once she made contact with the road, a large crater was formed.

She tried to stand up, but Issei put his foot on her back, preventing her from getting up. Issei then grabbed both of her wings and began to pull them.

"N-No! Please, not my wings! I-I'll do anything, just please don't pull them off!" Raynare pleaded, but her pleads fell on deaf ears.

Issei began to pull harder, while Raynare's screams filled his own pleasure. He then stopped pulling for a second, pulling them suddenly that they teared of her back. Raynare screamed in pain as she began rolling on the ground.

Issei then grabbed her hair and pulled her back to where he was. He held her head in place so the she was looking directly in his eyes.

 **[Raynare, if you value your life, you will answer to this one simple question. If you say what we need to hear, we'll let you go. But if you give us a wrong answer, then Issei will have no other choice but to kill you. The question is, where is Kokabiel hiding?]** Ddraig said from the gauntlet.

"I-I'll never answer to you!" Raynare screamed.

Ddraig gave a small sigh.

 **[… Then I guess we have no choice. Partner, kill her.]** Ddraig said, his voice falling quiet.

Issei then grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her. Raynare summoned a light spear in her hand and began to stab Issei's shoulder, but this did not make Issei stop.

Raynare found herself losing consciousness as she let the light spear she was holding drop to the ground. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Issei deciding to stop toying with her, pressed a little harder on her throat. He finally heard that satisfying snap of her neck.

Issei let go of her throat, letting her lifeless body fall to the ground. Issei gave a small sigh. He was a little disappointed that he didn't manage to get information on Kokabiel's location. He picked up his school bag and began walking the rest of the way to his house.

Once arriving to his house, he dropped his bag on the floor and went upstairs to the bathroom. He grabbed a piece of cloth and the bottle of Povidone. He applied some to the cloth and took his shirt off so he could disinfect his wounds.

He applied the Povidone on his chest, then his shoulder, then his abdomen and then his stomach. Once he was finished, he picked up three bandages and rolled them to where he was injured. After he was done, he went back to his room.

He lied down on his bed and looked up to his ceiling. Today was somewhat of an interesting day for him. He began to wonder what other surprises were in store for him tomorrow.

He decided not to think about it, as he was tired. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

 **And that is the end of chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy this one, since I had a lot of fun writing it. Now, this is a question that I ask every time I start a new story. What kind of chapters do you guys want? Do you want chapters like these, which are about 2000+ words? Or do you want them a little bit bigger? Tell me in the reviews. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 3 of my story. Again, a lot of goof feedback. Let's answer to some of the reviews, shall we.**

 **PhantomBullet95: Glad to have you hooked. Hope I can write long chapters that will satisfy a lot of you. The problem with that though is that you'll have to be a little patient, since long chapters might take up to a few days to finish. But nonetheless, glad to have you on the train :D**

 **Nospheratu869: Oh don't you worry; Issei is going to show a lot of negative and a few positive emotions during this story. Thanks for putting faith in me and I hope I don't end up disappointing.**

 **Deadlyxdevil: About the whole 'Turning Issei into a Devil' thing, I'm still a little unsure about what to do with that. Since he does have his dragon powers, he is pretty strong. But like I keep saying, I am planning a lot of stuff for this story, but like I said, turning Issei into a devil is still an idea to me. It might happen, it might not. We'll see.**

 **2015 Lewamus Prime: You'll see their reaction once you read this chapter.**

 **And that's all the reviews that I could answer. Now, on with chapter 3.**

 _ **Chapter 3: Meeting the Devils.**_

Issei opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. It was one of those rare occasions where he didn't get the nightmare and was allowed to sleep for once.

He stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He undid the bandages and applied a bit more Povidone on his wounds. He opened his medicine cabinet and grabbed three new pairs of bandages. He rolled them to where his injuries were.

Once he did that, he grabbed his shirt from his bedroom and headed downstairs into his kitchen. He wasn't hungry at all, so he decided to skip breakfast for today. He looked at a clock on the wall and noticed that it was 7:13. It was time for him to go to school.

He went to the door and put his shoes on. He then grabbed his bag and put the spare key inside it. He slung the bag over his shoulder and exited his house.

After walking for about a minute, he noticed that Raynare's body was still on the road. He looked to his left, then to his right and finally behind him. He grabbed Raynare and slung her dead body over his shoulder with ease.

Since he wasn't that far away from his house, it was a good idea to drop her there and maybe dispose of her body in the weekend.

He opened his door with his key and threw Raynare inside. He closed the door and locked it. He then began walking towards the school. Of course, there was nothing he could do about the large crater, but at least no one would see a dead body lying in the middle of the road.

Once he arrived at school, he looked at the giant clock that was on the school. From what he could tell, the time was 7:26. He still had four minutes till class, so he should hurry up a little.

He entered the building and right of the bat; he noticed that the two perverts from yesterday were running for their lives. They were being chased by two girls that were yukata's and in the hands were kendo sticks.

"Come back here you perverts!" One of the girls shouted.

"You're not getting away from us that easily!" The other one shouted.

"Ahh, please spare us! Hey new guy, protect us from the evil girls!" Matsuda said as he and Motohama hid behind Issei.

Once the girls noticed that they were hiding behind Issei, the stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at him and started to back off a little.

Issei knew that they were scared of him. But he decided to give the two girls what they wanted. He grabbed Matsuda and Motohama by the collar of their shirt and dragged them forwards, as they screamed for him to stop.

Issei dropped them right in front of the two girls and walked off towards the stairs. He heard one of them mutter a thank you. He then heard the perverted duo scream in pain as the sound of kendo sticks coming in contact with the two perverts echoed throughout the school.

Before he could start walking up the stairs, he saw the same girl from yesterday, the one that was staring at him. She looked at him with her gold eyes.

"During lunch break, come to the Old School Building. The president of the Occult Research Club wants to speak with you." The girl said as she started to walk the other direction.

Issei looked at the girl weirdly and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to go, but at the same time, something was a little off about her.

 **[Well, obviously she's a devil Partner.]** Ddraig's voice rang inside Issei's head.

Issei hasn't seen a devil before, but by what Ddraig teached him over the past ten years. He told him all about the Fallen Angels, the Devils, the Exorcists and the Angels.

But he decided to push the meeting into the back of his head as he entered the classroom. And just in time before the bell rang. He sat down on his usual sit as Ms. Keiko entered the classroom.

"Alright, take out your mathematics' book and your mathematics' notebook. We are going to work on some slops." Ms. Keiko said.

 _ **During Lunch:**_

Once launch arrived, Issei decided that he would first buy his usual lunch. When he finishes, he'll head out for the Old School Building, which he could easily see from outside. He went to the canteen and bought himself two pieces of white bread. He then went to his usual spot under the tree.

He opened the first pack of white bread and took a bite. As he was eating, his mind began to travel to the small meeting that he was about to have with the ORC. Of course, he didn't know what to expect.

That white haired girl that he saw earlier was supposed to be a devil, by Ddraig's standards. So, he could suspect that she's not the only devil inside the school. Maybe there are more in the Old School Building, or the ORC.

He finished his first white bread and then looked at the other. He decided to eat the last one on his way home, so he stuffed it in his pocket.

He stood up and made his way to the Old School Building. Once arriving, he raised his guard, in case of a sneak attack. He doubted that they would attack him in school territory, but he still needed to be careful.

He stood outside of the door and waited a bit. He then grabbed the handle and opened the door, closing it once he entered. He looked in front of him and saw the small white haired girl, waiting for him and a set of stairs.

"Follow me." She said as she walked up the stairs.

Issei followed her up the stairs while looking at his surroundings. The building looked more of a mansion, despite how it looked outside. Once they reached the top of the stairs, the walked forward.

They reached a pair of two doors. The white haired girl opened one of the doors and went inside, Issei following. He closed the door. In the room was a big coffee table that had trays of sweets and tea. There was a big desk at the end of the room and behind it was a red haired girl.

"We're back, president Rias." The white haired girl said as she sat down on one of the sofas in the room. She then grabbed a chocolate biscuit from a small trey and started to eat it.

"Good job, Koneko." A red haired girl said that was behind the desk. She looked at Issei with a smile.

"So you must be the transfer student that I heard so much about. As you heard from Koneko, my name is Rias Gremory. Since there are a few more of us, would you prefer to meet them first, or would you like me to start with the question now?" Rias asked the smile still on her face.

Issei just shrugged not caring either way.

"Since I have a little work to do, you can sit down and relax for the meantime." Rias said as she continued what she was doing.

Issei walked to sit down on the sofa opposite of Koneko. He relaxed in his sit and looked up at the ceiling. He gave a small sigh and closed his one eye. He could sense it. The red haired girl is a devil as well. And a pretty powerful one too.

" _Remember my name. My name… Is Kokabiel."_ Kokabiel's voice rang inside Issei's head.

Issei opened his eye, still staring at the ceiling. He began to hear their voices again.

 _I-Issei… Run… RUN AS FAST AS YOU CA-!"_ His mother's voice then ranged inside his head.

Issei gritted his teeth. This was the aftermath of not having the nightmare, not that he wouldn't hear the voices if he did have the nightmare. But he still hated it.

" _Hmm. Still alive? For a human, you don't die as easily. But that doesn't matter. I'll end your life now."_ Kokabiel's voice rang once more.

Issei gave a low growl, which thankfully no one heard. He tried to force the voices to go quiet for the meantime and he succeeded.

Just then, he heard the door open. He looked towards the direction of the door and he saw two people walking in, a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with long black hair that was in a ponytail and violet eyes, which resembled Raynare a bit.

"Ah, you're all here. Good. Now we can start the meeting." Rias said, smiling.

As she said that, all except Issei went near the big desk the Rias was.

"Let's start by introducing ourselves again. My name is Rias Gremory." Rias said with a small bow.

"Koneko Toujou" Koneko said in her normal monotone voice.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, pleasure to meet you." Kiba said, also with a bow.

"And my name is Akeno Hinejima." Akeno said with a smile.

"Now, from what I heard around the school, your name is Issei Hyoudou, correct?" Rias asked.

Issei nodded.

"Now, from what Koneko told me yesterday, you fought and successfully killed a Fallen Angel. I want to thank you for that. But the real question is, are you a threat to us Devils?" Rias asked, as hers and the other members black wings emerged from their backs.

Issei looked at them for a small while. He looked down at his right arm and saw a green light. He extended his arm forward and the red gauntlet appeared on his arm.

"The Boosted gear…" Rias trailed off with shock.

 **[Rias Gremory]** Ddraig's voice was heard from the gauntlet.

"R-Red Dragon Emperor?!" Rias asked in shock as the others eyes widened.

 **[Yes, it is me. As you probably already know by now, Hyoudou Issei is my host. And to answer your previous question, if you do not get in our way during our small quest, then you will be recognized as an ally. But if you somewhat interfere, then we will have no choice but to attack.]** Ddraig said.

"Curious question. What exactly is your quest?" Rias asked with a brow raised.

Ddraig went silent for a moment.

 **[Partner, do you want me to say?]** Ddraig asked Issei.

Issei gave a long sigh and surprisingly, nodded his head.

 **[Very well then. Our quest is to find a Fallen Angel by the name of Kokabiel.]** Ddraig said.

Again, Rias' and the rests eyes widened at the revelation.

"Y-you want to find one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels?! For what exact purpose?" Rias asked.

 **[…Revenge.]** It was the only word that escaped from the gauntlet.

"R-Revenge? Why? What exactly happened?" Rias asked.

 **[It is not my place to answer you that, Rias Gremory. Perhaps my Partner might tell you, if he is able to speak that is.]** Ddraig said, causing the members of the ORC to raise their brows.

"Wait, I just realized that Issei hasn't spoken yet. Does that have something to do with what you said?" This time, Akeno asked.

 **[They last time that I heard him talk… Was about ten years ago.]** Ddraig said.

Rias, who was taking a sip of her tea, widened her eyes and started to cough. The others just stared wide eyes at Issei.

"T-Ten whole years without uttering a single word?! Is that even possible?!" Rias, who has now stopped coughing, asked the gauntlet.

 **[When you shut out the entire world and focus your mind on one thing and one thing only, you too would be shocked by that changes you go through. Partner was a normal human, who had a good life… but that only lasted seven years.]** Ddraig said.

Everyone was silent. They didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly, Rias stood up and walked to Issei. She grabbed one of his hands and put it close to her chest.

"Is there anything we can do to fix him?" Rias asked, surprising everyone in the room, safe for Issei.

 **[Rias Gremory and the rest, would you like to know what my Partners last words were before he went into silence?]** Ddraig asked, surprising everyone in the room again. They pulled a little closer to hear Ddraig speak.

"Yes, it's something that I would definitely want to know now." Rias said. She was surprised by herself. She didn't expect to feel that much concern for just one person.

 **[…Very well then. And to answer your previous question, I think my Partner is way far gone for him to be fixed. The reason is because of his final words before falling into silence.]** Ddraig said.

Everyone was basically at the edge of their sits, waiting for Ddraig to speak.

 **[His last words to me were 'Once I find and kill Kokabiel… my life will no longer have any meaning. That's right Ddraig, once everything is finished… I'll end my own life and join my parents in the afterlife.]** Ddraig spoke Issei's last words to the ORC.

There were a few moments of silence in the room, when suddenly…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone screamed at once.

 **And that is the end of chapter 3. This might be my last 2000+ words chapter, since I'm planning on making them a little bigger. But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, make sure to follow, favorite and most of all review. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 4 of my story. Again, got a lot of good feedback on the story. Now let's go answer to some reviews, shall we?**

 **redclaw39: Like I said before, him joining Rias' peerage is still only an idea to me, the same goes with him joining Sona's peerage. But honestly, if I had to choose one of the two, it would be Rias' peerage, because it would be easier for me to write. Him joining a peerage of people that he barely interacts with in the anime would be kind of weird.**

 **PhantomBullet95: You're right, I could do one of those two, but the question is which one? I personally favor the first option, but I might change it a little.**

 **HDdragon: That is something that may or may not happen during the story. Someone manages to kill Issei and Rias brings him back to life. But that may or may not happen. Can't reveal too much.**

 **xden1997: Well, I'll try and include them in, since it was one of my favorite Arcs in the anime.**

 **TheLaughingStalk: You are right, suicide attempts will start happening during the end of the story. But, if you want, skip the entire chapter and go to the author notes at the end. There's something I would like to say regarding this story.**

 **And that was all of the reviews that I could answer. Let's start chapter 4.**

 _ **Chapter 4: The meeting between a nun and a dragon.**_

Issei was walking home after his meeting with the ORC. After Ddraig's statement, Rias said that she would like to prevent Issei from taking his own life, if possible. The others agreed to help as well.

Issei gave a long sigh. He just didn't understand as to why she'd like to help someone like him. He was even surprised by her offer. Turning him into a devil and joining her peerage.

Issei thought about it, but in the end, shook his head, declining her offer. He still remembers her disappointed look. But she understood and let him go, but she also said that the offer would still stand.

He took out his spare key and opened his door. He closed it and locked it. He let his school bag drop to the floor as he looked at the body in front of him. Since tomorrow was Saturday, he could go and bury her body near the end of the day.

He went to his fridge and grabbed milk. He put it on his table and went to one of the cupboards, grabbing a bowl. He then grabbed some chocolate flavored cereal. He poured the cereal in the bowl. The milk then followed. He grabbed a spoon from a drawer and went to sit on the sofa, opening the TV.

As he sat down, his mind wondered to one of the agreements that Ddraig accepted. Rias accepted the fact that he didn't want to become a devil, but she then proposed in joining the Occult Research Club. Issei was about to decline, but Ddraig beat him to it, accepting the offer.

 **[Partner, as much as I want to believe that you can kill Kokabiel by yourself, I am having mu doubts as well. Without help, then it would take months, maybe years for us to find Kokabiel alone. But since they are Devils and enemies of the Fallen, then it could work as an advantage for us. They hunt down a Fallen and they contact you. You try and get some information and then you kill them at the end. Sounds good to you Partner?]** Ddraig explained his reason to Issei.

Issei thought about it for a while, but he agreed in the end. True, he is good at working alone, but him finding Kokabiel alone might take a few years. But with help, it could lower the time of the search.

After finishing his cereal, he looked at the clock on the wall. The time was 10:43. He put the bowl in the sink and filled it with water. He then went upstairs to take a bath. He took his clothes off with the bandages. Before entering, he looked at the wounds that were caused by Raynare.

They were all closed. Since he was now a dragon, his wounds heal three times faster than the original human time. He entered the bath and began washing himself.

' _Hehehehe… You can take all the medicine you want… but you will never get rid of me… I will always be in your self conscious… I will always be here to torment you. Hahaha… I can see your struggle… nothing escapes from me… not even you.'_

Issei clutched the side of his head as he exited the bath. He knew he forgot to take something these past two days. He forgot to take his medicine.

After the incident with Kokabiel, Issei's uncle took him to the doctor. After an examination, the doctor said that he was suffering from depression, extreme paranoia and maybe dementia. But the most worrying was schizophrenia. His uncle asked how the schizophrenia was triggered. The doctor said that it might have been during the incident. There is no known single cause of schizophrenia, said the doctor to Issei's uncle.

The uncle then asked if there were any other illnesses or trauma that he could be aware of. One issue that the doctor said to be careful on was of a panic attack, since he did experience the death of his family. The doctor then gave Issei some pills. He said to take three every day, at breakfast, during lunch and at dinner.

The good thing, Issei managed to get self-control over his panic attacks over the last few years, which caused them to be quite rare. His schizophrenia was the only serious problem, aside from his depression, extreme paranoia and maybe his dementia.

Issei dried himself in a towel and quickly went downstairs. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Issei then opened one of the drawers and grabbed his bottle of Thorazine. He put one down his throat and soon drank the water.

' _Hehehehe… You can't get rid of me… See you soon, Issei… Hahahahaha…'_

It was all that the voice said before going silent. Issei gave a small sigh of relief as the voice finally quieted down. For now at least. Issei went upstairs to his room and fell on his bed. He soon fell into a deep slumber.

 _ **Inside Issei's dream:**_

Issei's eyes snapped wide open. The first thing he noticed was that he was in the school's courtyard. He looked around, but there was nothing. Only the school and the blue skies with white clouds. Suddenly, the sky turned red and the clouds turned black.

Issei then felt a sharp pain on his chest. He looked down and saw a sword that was impaled in his chest. Issei shakily turned and saw no one.

"Hehe, so the brat from ten years ago is still alive. I must say I'm impressed." A voice said.

Shadows began to form a figure in front of Issei. First were the legs, then the arms, then the torso and then the wings. The man had long black hair, red eyes and from what Issei could count ten black feathery wings on his back. Issei recognized him easily.

It was Kokabiel.

"It was what I expected from the holder of the Boosted gear and the host of the Red Dragon Emperor. But I want to at least get a good fight out of you!" Kokabiel shouted with a grin on his face.

Before Issei could blink, he found himself on the floor, deep cuts all over his body. He saw Kokabiel walking towards him with a grin on his face. Kokabiel had blood coming down his forehead and his lip was also bleeding.

"I must say that I'm somewhat disappointed in you. I expected you to at least put up a good fight. But it seems I expected a bit too much. Oh well, this time you won't be able to revive yourself, so that is another brat down the drain." Kokabiel said as he summoned a light spear in his hand. He raised his hand in the air impaled it into Issei's head.

 _ **End of dream:**_

Issei gasped as he sat up on his bed. Sweat was trickling down his forehead as he let out short shaky breaths.

 **[Calm down Partner. It was just another nightmare. But this one seemed… more realistic. But, let's not think about that right now. Breathe, try to relax.]** Ddraig instructed Issei on what to do during his small panic attack.

Issei gave a sigh of relief, feeling better now. But he agreed with Ddraig on one thing. That nightmare seemed realistic. It was almost as if it was trying to tell him something. But he decided that it was another nightmare, so it probably meant nothing.

Issei stood up and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and went downstairs to make himself breakfast. He had enough to make himself a bowl of rice, so he probably should go to the store and buy more.

Issei then filled a cup with water and took one Thorazine pill. He put it in his mouth and drank the water. He gave a sigh and sat down on his couch, rubbing his eyes.

Since there was no school today, Issei decided to spend the day home and then bury Raynare's body at night. But for now, he'll go buy some stuff that he needed. He took his key and exited his house.

As he was walking, Issei still couldn't get his mind off that dream he saw. It was strange. He felt like he should be more cautious now. Issei managed to push his thoughts to the back of his head as he entered the store.

After buying the stuff that he needed, he exited the store and walked back to his house.

"Stand still, I'll make you feel better! Trust me!" Issei heard a voice say from right across the street.

Issei looked at the direction of the voice and saw a girl kneeled down with her hands extended towards a bow that was about eight years old. The girl was wearing a white veil on her head and a black teal nun outfit. She had long blonde hair. Suddenly a green glow emitted from the girls hands.

After a few seconds, the boy stood up with a happy grin on his face. He looked down at the nun.

"Wow that was amazing! Thank you misses!" The boy said, He then ran off.

The nun stared at the bow with a happy smile herself.

Issei was surprised by her healing ability. He realized that it was a sacred gear and a pretty powerful one as well.

 **[If my guess is correct Partner, then her sacred gear is Twilight Healing. And just like your Boosted gear, hers is pretty rare.]** Ddraig said.

Issei crossed the road and approached the kneeled nun. The nun looked up and saw Issei staring at her.

"C-Can I help you with something?" The nun asked slowly, a stutter in her voice.

Issei extended his hand to her. The nun smiled at gladly accepted his hand. Now that Issei was closer to her, he saw that she had green eyes. The nun looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you. Let me introduce myself, my name is Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" Asia asked with a small bow.

Issei gave a small bow as well. Issei cleared his throat, but ended up coughing heavily. It's been a while since he cleared his throat from the mucus that he had since the last ten years that he spoke.

"Ahh! Are you okay?! Do you need help?!" Asia screamed in worry.

Issei only raised his hand as he stopped to cough. He gave a sigh of relief as he recovered from his cough attack.

"Thank God, you're okay. Now can you please give me your name so that God can give you his love?" Asia asked with a relived smile.

Issei pointed at his throat or more importantly, his vocal cords. He pointed at them and shook his head.

"What does that mean? You can't speak?" Asia asked.

Issei shook his head.

"You haven't spoken in a while?" Asia asked once more.

This time, Issei nodded.

"So your voice is basically gone. How sad." Asia said in a sad tone.

Issei nodded as if saying thanks for the concern. He then started to walk away from Asia.

"Ah, wait!" Asia shouted.

Issei turned to look at her with a raised brow.

"Umm, since I'm new in town and I don't know my way, can you possibly show me the way towards the nearest church. There's someone I have to meet there." Asia asked shyly, with a small blush on her face.

Issei had a small feeling that it was more than one person who she was going to meet, but he still decided to help her. He nodded his head and walked back to her, mentioning with his finger to follow him.

Asia nodded and followed Issei. She looked up at him and stared at the two scars that were visible. The one on his neck and the one on his right eye. She wanted to ask him how he got them, but she knew he wouldn't answer her, since it's been a while since he last spoke.

Suddenly, Issei heard a loud grumble. He turned towards Asia, who was holding her stomach with her hands, while her head was down in embarrassment, a huge blush on her cheeks.

Issei could have sworn that he felt the side of his left lip inching up to a barely noticeable smile, which surprised him. He didn't even know that he had the ability to smile. But, it lasted for only a millisecond, so he still has a way to go.

He mentioned for Asia to follow him to a fast food court. Issei bought himself a cheeseburger. He bought another cheeseburger for Asia.

They decided to sit outside. As Issei was eating his burger, he noticed Asia looking at her food. He tapped her shoulder so he could get her attention. Asia looked at Issei and Issei stared at her with a raised brow.

"Umm, this may sound like a stupid question, but how do you eat this? I've… never actually seen this type of food." Asia said looking to the left shyly.

Issei then grabbed his cheeseburger and Asia looked at him. Issei then took a bite out of the burger and chewed slowly. He then looked at Asia.

"I-Is that how you eat it?" Asia asked.

Issei only nodded.

Asia grabbed the burger with her hands and took a small bite. Her eyes widened as she looked at the burger with stars in her eyes.

"This is so delicious! I never ate something as delicious as this!" Asia said as she took another bite of her burger.

Just like before, Issei's lips went up to another barely noticeable smile. It lasted for only half a millisecond.

After they ate their lunch, Issei then led her to the nearby church. Once outside, Asia turned to Issei with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for showing me the way to the church. I hope we meet again soon. May God be with you." Asia said as she entered the church.

Issei was a little suspicious about what was in that church. He knew that there was more than one person that Asia was going to meet, but what were they. Were they Fallen Angels?

' _Hehehe… It looks like you worry too much about little Asia… why is that? You never cared for anyone but your own… why start caring now?'_

Issei shook his head. There was no way that an innocent girl like her would associate with monsters like the Fallen Angels. Maybe she really was just going to meet another priest? But for whatever reason, he decided to agree with the voice.

Issei decided to push his worries away and decided to go back home. There was nothing else to do.

"Ah, hello Issei! Didn't expect to see you here!" Issei heard a voice from behind him.

Issei looked over his shoulder and saw Rias walking towards him. She wore the same attire that she wore yesterday.

Issei raised his shopping bag, saying that he only came here to shop.

"I just came here to take a small walk for fresh air. Also… you could say that I was watching you a little. And I saw you walking with that nun." Rias said nervously as she saw the look that Issei gave her once she said that she was watching him.

"I-I just want you to know that nuns are associated with most angels and since angels are enemies to us Devils, then I would suggest that you stay away from her." Rias continued.

Issei then extended his right arm forwards.

 **[Rias Gremory. Of course, we know that Devils are enemies of Angels and Fallen Angels are the same. But you forget, Issei is no Devil. We may be associated with you, but that does not mean that we are at your side.]** Ddraig said.

"Then on which side are you?" Rias asked.

 **[That is a stupid question. You should already know that we are on no one's side, expect our own. Of course, we appreciate the help that you will give us, but other than that, you are just a temporary ally. After Issei's quest is over, you know what will happen.]** Ddraig said.

"And I already said that I'll do what I can in order to prevent that." Rias said seriously.

 **[You can try… but I doubt anything will change my Partners choice at this point.]** Ddraig said.

Issei then looked up at the sky. He saw that the sky was starting to get orange. He was quickly reminded that he should go bury Raynare in a few hours.

 **[Well, I think it's about time we depart. There is a Fallen Angel that we have to bury.]** Ddraig said.

Issei started to walk away.

"Can I help you with that?" Rias asked hopefully.

Issei looked at her a little strangely. After a small while, he sighed and nodded his head, mentioning to follow him.

Rias smile and followed Issei. Issei was more than comfortable with the, walking in silence. He actually preferred it. When they arrived at Issei's house, Issei took his key out and opened the door.

The first thing that caught Rias' attention was of course the dead Fallen Angel that was near the entrance. The second thing that caught her attention and worried her a little was a bottle of medicine that was on the kitchens dining table.

Issei mentioned her to wait here, and he went upstairs, leaving Rias alone for the moment.

Rias' curiosity got the better of her as she approached the dining table. She grabbed the medicine tab and looked at the lable. From what she could tell, the medicine was named Thorazine. She then heard steps coming down the stairs.

Rias quickly put the medicine to where she found it and went back to where she was before. When Issei came downstairs, he was holding a large bag and a shovel.

Issei grabbed Raynare and stuffed her in the bag. He closed the bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Do you know where you want to bury her?" Rias asked.

 **[There is a small yard behind Issei's house. It would be a good place to bury her, just as long as nobody sees]** Ddraig said.

"I can easily cover you." Rias said, confident.

Ddraig said nothing.

They both went to the backyard through a door in the living room. Issei began to dig down a small hole. Once he was sure that it was deep enough, he grabbed the bag with Raynare inside and tossed her inside the hole.

"Umm, Issei. Can I ask you a question?" Rias asked, nervous.

Issei stopped pouring dirt in the hole and looked at Rias.

Rias was sweating a little. She didn't know how he would react when she tells him that she saw him medicine. She gave a nervous sigh to calm herself.

"What… is Thorazine? I saw the medicine on your dining table, so I got curious." Rias asked.

Once she looked at Issei, she instantly regretted asking him. He was just staring at her, a very dead look in his eyes. He finished pouring dirt in the hole. Once giving the pile two pats with the shovel, Issei turned his attention back at Rias, slowly approaching her.

 **And that id the end of chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I went on a small gaming spree, that's why I wasn't updating. But, I have something to ask you guys. A review from TheLaughingStalk assumed that the story will be short, since Issei will only focus on killing Kokabiel and then the suicide attempts start. But, I gave thought to some things. The Raiser Arc will be in this story and as you know, the Kokabiel Arc will be in the story. But what about the rest of the Arcs? You guys have three choices.**

 **1] Write a sequel.**

 **2] Continue this story.**

 **3] End the story with Kokabiel's arc.**

 **This small pole will only be active for this chapter. Once I upload the next one, you can't vote anymore. You can vote in the reviews. Until next time, don't go changing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 5 of my story. Last chapter you guys destroyed, no that's not the right word. The right word is smashed that review button with your choices. Also, this chapter is kinda rushed since I was leaving to go see my cousins, so the next time I upload a chapter, it's going to be its usual length. Before we continue, let's check out on how many votes each choice got. Small reminder, you can't vote once this chapter is up.**

 **Write a sequel: 7 votes.**

 **Continue with this story: 24 votes.**

 **Finish the story with the Kokabiel Arc: 2 votes.**

 **As you can tell already, the second choice had won, with 21 votes. Thank you guys for voting. Also, I want to really thank you guys for following and favoring my story. We racked up 117 followers and 94 favorites in four chapters. I'm just mind blown right now. So once again, thank you. Now I bet you're bored with me still talking. On with chapter 5.**

 _ **Chapter 5: Earning a new friend.**_

Once Issei gave two pats on the pile of dirt with his shovel, he slowly walked to Rias with a dangerous look in his eyes. Rias took a few steps backwards.

"I-Issei, please tell me." Rias said with a ting of fear in her voice.

Issei ignored her and extended his hand to the right, his Boosted gear appearing.

 **[*Sigh* Rias Gremory, have you ever heard of a thing called privacy of personal space? I'm sure your parents raised you correctly, so they must have taught you a few things. But… Since you found out, then I guess it's only fair that I tell you. And Partner, I can tell that you want to kill her. Please refrain from doing so.]** Ddraig said.

Issei gave a sigh in disappointment that he couldn't kill her, but complied with Ddraig… For now.

 **[Now… After getting his scars, Issei was rushed to the thing you human call Hospital. After checking him and making sure that all his injuries were treated, the examined him to see if he had any sort of… Illnesses. After that, the doctors said that he had depression, which I'm sure all of you have noticed by now, he has extreme paranoia, panic attacks and he may have dementia. But his most serious one is probably why he has to take these pills.]** Ddraig said.

"W-What does he have that make him have to take those pills?" Rias asked a little hesitantly.

 **[He has schizophrenia.]** Ddraig said.

"WHAT?!" Rias screamed in shock.

 **[No reason to be loud. Most of the time, my partner controls it. By taking those pills, it keeps the voice quiet for about three hours. He takes one every morning during breakfast, one during launch and one after dinner.]**

"Then what about his dementia?" Rias asked, recovering from her shock.

 **[From what I have witnessed over the last ten years, my Partner never had a change of personality. He was just quiet as always. From what the doctors said, my Partner had Vascular Dementia. He has yet to show the other symptoms, such as memory problems,** **trouble speaking or understanding speech, recognizing sights and sounds, being confused or agitated and a problem of walking and having frequent falls.]** Ddraig said.

"So he might not have dementia after all?" Rias asked.

 **[That may be so, yes]** Ddraig said.

Ddraig then went silent, waiting for Rias' response.

"Well… Dementia or no dementia, I promise that I'll stay by your side Issei. Me and the others are going to help you through with your depression and with your revenge. But I regret to say that your battle with schizophrenia is yours. I can't do anything about that." Rias finished regrettably.

Issei stood there, a little surprised. He thought that she would run away from him, saying to never approach her again. But instead… She'll stay close by his side. Though he still shouldn't probably trust her. She might have said that, but she might end up stabbing him in the back.

So Issei only nodded in thanks, but it was probably fake.

Rias smiled with a small blush on her face. She then spread her devilish wings and flew away.

Issei sighed and went inside his house. He went to his fridge and opened it, grabbing an apple. He opened the television and sat down on the couch, taking a bite out of the apple.

After a small while, his mind began to travel back to the nun that he helped today. Just being with her for about two hours, she managed to make him smile for the first time in ten years. Even if it was for a millisecond, it was still a smile nonetheless.

But then, his mind travelled to the church that he took her. Something seemed kind of… off about that place. It was like something dark and evil were behind those doors of the church. Who knows, he might just be overreacting about the whole situation, but still, it's okay to ponder.

Issei rubbed his one eye and closed the television. He stood up and filled a cup with water. He put the pill in his mouth and drank the water.

Issei went upstairs and took a shower. He then went to his bedroom to get himself some sleep.

 _ **The next day:**_

Issei woke up, blinking a few times at the rays of sunlight hitting his face. Just like two days ago, no nightmare. He yawned quietly and got out of bed. He went downstairs and cooked some fried pork with ginger, rice and miso soup.

After finishing breakfast, he took his medicine and sat on his couch, wondering what to do today. He could either go for a walk around town to relax a little bit or try and find Asia.

After questioning his choices, he decided to go look for Asia. He took his key with him and exited his house. His first target was of course where he first saw her and that was the park.

After arriving at the park, he saw her sitting on one of the benches, just looking around. He approached her silently.

Issei tapped her shoulder once, making her jump in surprise. Once she saw who it was, she relaxed and smiled.

"Ah, I've been looking for you! I… wanted to see you again." Asia said shyly.

Issei looked at her with a little bit of surprise behind his eye. He suppressed the urge to smile.

"I wanted to go have launch with you once more! Is that okay with you?" Asia asked with a smile and blush.

Issei nodded and mentioned for her to follow him.

"Could we eat at the same place where you first treated me? I enjoyed the food!" Asia said with a happy smile.

Issei only nodded.

After arriving at the burger joint they went yesterday, they ordered their burgers. Asia ordered a cheese burger like last time, while Issei bought a Teriyaki Burger.

"Umm… I know you haven't spoken in a while, but I was wondering if I could maybe… Heal your throat." Asia said, looking to the left.

Issei looked at her. He thought about being able to talk again. But in the end, he shook his head, saying no.

"Why not?" Asia asked.

Issei only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know why he refused to let her heal him, but he thought it was for the best.

After finishing their lunch, Issei and Asia walked around the town for a bit. Since Asia was new in town, it was a good chance to show her a little bit of the city.

After walking for about ten minutes, Asia suddenly stopped and looked at what looked to be an Arcade.

Issei stopped walking once he noticed that Asia wasn't besides him. He turned back and saw her looking at the arcade.

"I haven't seen an arcade before. I have heard of them, but haven't actually seen one. Can we go in?" Asia asked with hopeful eyes.

Issei nodded and led her inside the arcade. Once inside, Asia's eyes light up at the sight. There were many types of racing games, classic games and many more.

"This is amazing!" Asia said with excitement.

Issei looked at her and then looked at the ground. He smiled for a second and then went back to his normal depressed look.

After showing Asia around and playing a few games, it was time for them to leave. Asia then suddenly stopped and looked at the Claw Crane. Issei looked at her and saw her staring at a doll inside the machine.

"Aww, that doll is so cute!" Asia said with a smile.

Issei walked up next to her and saw the doll that she was staring. He pulled out a coin and inserted it inside the machine. He grabbed the joystick and moved the crane on top of the doll Asia wanted.

He pushed a green button and the crane slowly lowered on top of the doll. The crane grabbed the doll and moved it towards a hole in the lower right corner. The crane let the doll drop in the hole. Issei grabbed it from the small door at the bottom of the machine and gave it to Asia.

"Thank you very much Issei!" Asia said with a happy smile on her face as she hugged her new doll.

Issei nodded at her and started to walk towards the exit. Again, he noticed Asia not following him. He looked behind him and saw Asia still hugging her doll smiling and looking at the floor. But her smile wasn't the smile of someone happy. She had a sad smile on her face.

Issei approached her slowly. Once he was close, Asia looked up at him.

"Hey… are we friends?" Asia asked, looking straight into his eyes.

Issei looked at her weirdly for a second, wondering as to why she would ask such a question. But none the less, he nodded.

Asia looked at him for a second still smiling sadly. She then looked at her doll.

"I'm… sorry for asking such a question. When I was born, I didn't know who my mother or my father was. I was an orphan. After being given the sacred gear, Twilight Healing, I became the holy priestess. Wait, you do know what a sacred gear is, right?" Asia asked, a little worried.

Issei nodded.

"How do I know that you are not lying?" Asia asked.

Issei looked around and saw that nobody was around them. He extended his right hand forward and his Boosted gear appeared.

Asia gave a real smile this time, but it quickly went back to the sad one she was wearing earlier.

"After becoming the holy priestess, I met a Devil. I don't remember him name though. Anyway, I found him at the blink of death and I had no other choice but to heal him. After the nuns learned about me healing a Devil, the banished me from the church. I have been traveling ever since." Asia finished sadly.

Issei looked at her, signs of pity evident in his eyes. He then walked up to Asia and put his hands on her shoulders. This action caused Asia to look up at him with wide eyes. Issei then moved one of his hands to the back of her neck and pulled her close, hugging her.

Asia was a little surprised by Issei's action, but she was happy at the same time. They stayed there hugging for a couple of minutes, Issei deciding to break apart. Asia was a little disappointed that the hug was finished. But she gave a happy smile none the less.

"Thank you Issei. Thank you for listening to me… and thank you for being my first friend." Asia said, tears of happiness trickling down her face.

Issei wiped her tears with his fingers and gave her another quick hug. He then grabbed her hand and the walked out of the arcade, holding hands.

It might have not been the most exciting day, but it was a happy day, because Issei now had a new friend.

 **And that is the end of chapter 5. Again, I apologize for the shortness and the rush of the chapter. Next chapter will probably come out on Wednesday, since it's the day I'll get back from visiting my cousins. Again thank you guys for 94 favorite and 117 followers. Until next time, don't go changing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 6 of my story. As you can see, I'm back from visiting my cousins. As much as I would like to say that I enjoyed myself, I'd rather be honest and say that it wasn't the best of time. As I fifteen year old male that I am, who is also a gamer, we don't have that much in common. I mean sure, it had its good moments, but I spent most of the time on Facebook and reading some of your reviews, which really helped lightened my mood. So, let's read and answer some of them, shall we?**

 **Wacko12: You'll just have to read and find out.**

 **ShredX01: Yep, Rias actually did get pretty lucky. I was planning on Issei fighting her, but then threw the idea aside. Glad that you didn't mind the short chapter and I don't plan on disappearing!**

 **Thanatos15: I don't know which review to answer honestly. I think I'll answer the second. And I don't mean to brag. No, seriously, I don't mean to, but I know that I got potential. I get a few PM's here and there saying just that. About the big fandoms thing, I'm trying to finish a few stories first. I won't go to Harry Potter, since I haven't watched any of the movies nor read any of the books. My next story might be a Last of Us, so if you want to get behind that then by all means. If you don't know anything about the game, then feel free to watch a playthrough on the wonderful land that is YouTube. Also, before I close my answer to your review, I want to say that you review made the top review of chapter 4. Thank you for your kind words.**

 **Well that's all that there is to answering. Got more reviews from people voting, which I said that they won't count once I upload chapter 5. Some advice from me, read my notes at the end of the chapters. There may be something important that I might have to say, like a temporary Hiatus. Don't worry; I'm not planning on putting the story on Hiatus. Just saying. Alrighty then, let's start chapter 6.**

 _ **Chapter 6: The frightening dream.**_

Issei exited the Arcade with Asia in hand. It might have not been the most exciting day, but it was a happy day. Because Issei now had a new friend he could probably rely on.

They were walking towards the church that Issei left her off last time. But, he felt like something was off, just like last time. He felt something evil was inside that church. He wanted to tell himself that it was nothing, but he couldn't shake it off.

Suddenly, a man wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora came up to them. Issei could not see his eyes, since the fedora covered them, but he saw that he had black hair.

"Asia, what are you doing? I thought we said that you were forbidden from leaving the church!" The man said sternly.

"I-I'm sorry Dohnaseek. I wanted to meet him one last time before…" Asia began, but stopped.

This caused Issei to look at Asia with a curious expression. She was hiding something from him, obviously. But what exactly was it? He decided that now was not the best time to ponder on it. He stood in front of Asia protectively.

"Hmm. Do you think that you, a lowly human can protect her from a Fallen Angel such as myself?!" Dohnaseek said as he extended his wings.

Issei then remembered that other Fallen Angel, Raynare. She might ne allied with this Fallen. Of course, he wasn't going to tell him that he was the one that killed her.

 **[Fallen Angel Dohnaseek.]** A voice was heard through Issei's right hand. This surprised Asia and Dohnaseek.

Issei extended his hand and revealed the Boosted gear.

"T-The Boosted gear… The Red Dragon Emperor…" Dohnaseek whispered in shock.

 **[Yes, it is I. But now it's not the time to be shocked by my appearance with my new host. Now onto business, I would like to ask you an easy question. And since you're a Fallen, then you can give an answer. Where is your Governor Kokabiel hiding?]** Ddraig asked.

Everything went quiet. It was like time froze all of a sudden… until Dohnaseek burst out laughing like a complete maniac.

"Hahahahaha! Why the hell should I answer to you?! You think I'm scared of you or something?!" Dohnaseek asked.

 **[No… I'm not asking you to be afraid… But you definitely should be. You have no idea what kind of punishment awaits you.]** Ddraig said.

"I don't have time for this shit. Asia! We're leaving now!" Dohnaseek shouted at the nun.

Asia hesitantly nodded and started to walk away from Issei. She didn't walk far. Issei grabbed her hand. Once she turned around, she saw Issei shaking his head, saying 'Don't go.'

Asia gave a sad smile to Issei.

"It's okay… You don't have to be sad. Everything will be okay." Asia said, but she and Issei knew that none of what she said was true.

Issei didn't know what to do. He could let her go and never see her again… or he could fight for her.

 _ **[Partner… for today you should let her go. I know it's going to be a difficult thing to do, since you bonded quite easily with her. But we will come for her tomorrow and save her. Plus, I feel that he is not alone in that church. I sense a few more Fallen and maybe exorcists. It would be wise to retreat for now.]**_ Ddraig said inside Issei's head.

Issei hesitantly let go of Asia's hand. She gave him one last sad smile and then walked towards the Fallen Angel.

Dohnaseek gave a smirk of victory towards Issei, in which he glared at. Once Asia was close to Dohnaseek, he pushed her forward.

"Walk faster." Dohnaseek demanded as he turned his back to Issei and walked away with Asia.

Issei stared at their retreating form. They soon disappeared behind the doors of the church. Issei stared at the door in which Asia and Dohnaseek entered. He boiled his hands into fists, a few bones cracking.

He was not going to let anything bad happen to her. Tomorrow… is going to be a hell of a day.

Once Issei arrived home, he opened his door and went to his kitchen. He took his medicine and looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 7:57. Issei heard his stomach growl in hunger.

He made himself a bowl of cereal for tonight. Once he finished, he put his bowl in the sink and made his way upstairs. He took a quick shower and went to bed.

 _ **Inside Issei's dream:**_

Issei's eyes snapped open. He looked around the area that he was in. From what he could tell by a cross that was in the center in the room and from the chandeliers that were on the ceiling, he was inside a church.

He looked around a little more and noticed a few dead bodies. He walked up to one and saw that he had white hair. He was dressed in clerical clothing. He had a deep hole on the top of his head and his brain was inside his ears and his mouth. Probably something heavy hit him on the top of his head which caused his brain to go inside his ears and mouth.

The rest of the bodies were exorcists and two other Fallen Angels, which were both female, but he didn't recognize them. Issei then saw a door behind the cross. He went through the door and saw a pair of stairs going down.

Once he reached the bottom, he saw the Fallen Angel that he met today, Dohnaseek, lying in a puddle of his own blood. From what Issei could tell, one of his wings was torn off, his eyeball was almost missing from its socket and his throat was sliced open.

Issei then looked in front of him and widened his eyes. He saw Asia, curled up in a corner, her knees on her chest. She was looking at him with teary eyes and a horrified expression.

Issei stared to approach her.

"D-Don't come closer you monster! Please, spare me!" Asia screamed at him in fear.

Issei stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his heart break a little. He then remembered the bodies that were upstairs in the church and Dohnaseek's dead body. Was he… the one who did all of this?

He tried to tell her that he didn't remember doing all of this. He wanted to tell her. But he couldn't. He was hurting. The last person that probably ever cared for him… might have just left him for good.

Asia looked at his hurt expression. She looked to her left, not wanting to look inside his eyes anymore.

"Please… just go. Never come here again. I don't want to see you anymore." Asia said in a hurt voice.

That was it. He tried to tell himself that this was not real. That he'll soon wake up in his bed and go through a day in school like nothing ever happened. But yet his mind told him something else.

This is reality.

He remembered going to sleep. He remembered sleep embracing him. Yet this felt real. Too real for his liking.

" _Hehehehe… I told you… to not get too attached to someone. Now look at you… you're pathetic…"_ The voice said inside Issei's head.

Issei clutched his head, wishing for the voice to leave him alone. But it isn't that simple.

" _Why do you keep fighting me? Why do you continue to fight your true nature? Just embrace it… Embrace the fact that you are a monster."_ The voice said.

Issei began thrashing left and right, breathing heavily.

" _Oh… now I see… the reason that you don't accept me… I know it."_ The voice said, chuckling.

Issei fell to his knees.

" _Is the reason… that you don't accept me… because you're_ _ **AFRAID**_ _?!"_ The voice asked.

Issei now saw nothing but darkness.

 _ **End of dream:**_

Issei gasped and fell of his bed. One of his hands went on his throat as he struggled to breathe. His face turned as red as a tomato from the lack of oxygen.

 **[Partner, relax! Everything is okay! It wasn't real! The dream was not real! Deep breaths Partner, deep breaths.]** Ddraig shouted at his host.

After a few seconds, Issei could finally breathe normally. He breathed heavy breaths as he laid down on the floor.

He then picked himself up and headed towards the bathroom. That was his second panic attack, two days in a row now. With each nightmare, he had a panic attack. He opened his bathroom door and looked at his reflection. Not much had changed. He was still a little red though. It was going to fade away as soon as he reached school.

He exited his bathroom and dressed in his school uniform. He went downstairs and made himself some rice and orange juice. After finishing his breakfast, he took his medicine. Since he was going to have launch at school, it might be a good idea to take the medicine with him.

And so he did. He put the Thorazine inside his school bag. He exited his house and locked the door with his key. He stuffed the key inside his pocket and made his way to Kuoh Academy.

Once arriving, he saw once again that the Perverted Duo were once again being chased by the Kendo Club. He ignored the commotion and made his way to his classroom.

Once reaching the stairs, he was stopped by the Prince of Kuoh himself, Kiba.

"Issei, Rias told us about the medicine that you take. I just… Well, I want to say that we'll try and help you through this. We are after all friends, right?" Kiba asked, flashing Issei one of his smiles.

Issei looked at him for a few seconds. He then nodded.

"Also, come to the clubroom at the end of school. There is something that Rias wants to tell us." Kiba said once more, before walking up the stairs, going to his own classroom.

Issei soon followed. He entered his classroom and took his sit. He waited patiently for the bell to ring.

" _D-Don't come any closer you monster! Please spare me!"_ He heard Asia's voice from the dream, repeating those nine cruel words to him.

He shook his head. He wanted to believe that the dream was just… Well, a dream. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe… it's an event from the future. Dreams can sometime show you moments of what you are going to do tomorrow.

Issei sighed as he heard the bell finally ring. He looked to his right and saw Mrs. Keiko enter the classroom, books in her hands.

"Good morning class! Today we are going to be learning about ancient Greek mythology, mostly on the Gods of Olympus and some of the ancient creatures in Greek mythology!" Mrs. Keiko explained today's lesson.

Issei decided to pay at least a little bit of attention, since Greek mythology was an interesting subject, so to speak.

 _ **At launch:**_

Issei decided to not have launch today, since he wasn't hungry. He decided to go to the clubroom and wait until the bell rings.

Once arriving, h opened the door to see everyone but Rias in the room.

"Hello Issei. Would you like some tea?" Akeno asked with a smile.

Issei nodded. He needed something to drink if he was going to take his medicine.

Once the tea was finished, Akeno placed it on the coffee table. Issei nodded at her in thanks.

Before he could take out his medicine, he saw someone standing in front of him. Issei couldn't see his or her face. It was covered by cloth. The cloth was wrapped around every single strand of hair.

" _Issei… I know the reason that you don't want to accept who you really are… But ever so slowly, you will embrace me. It only takes time. Just you wait. Just you wait…"_ The person in front of him said.

Just like that, Issei's breathing quickened. He didn't want to accept it. He doesn't want to embrace it.

"Issei? Issei can you hear me?" A female voice asked him.

Issei snapped back to reality and saw that Akeno was staring at him with a worried expression. Kiba was also staring at Issei, worried. Koneko though, did not pay any attention at what was happening in the room and just continued to eat her sweets.

Issei looked at Akeno questionably.

"Once I gave you the tea, your breathing quickened and you put your face in your palms, hyperventilating. Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Akeno asked.

Issei gave a sigh and shook his head.

"Is it maybe… the voice inside your head?" Akeno asked hesitantly.

Issei looked at her. He then remembered what Kiba said to him at the stairs this morning. He nodded his head.

"Issei don't let it tell you what to do. This is your own body. You can do whatever you want with it." Akeno said, Kiba nodding in the back.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time. Issei quickly pulled out his medicine and drank the tea, the pill coming after. Everyone watched him as he did so, feeling a slight wave of pity for the young man. They all exited the clubroom and went to their respective classrooms.

 _ **After school, at the Clubroom:**_

Everyone was now assembled in the clubroom. Rias looked at all of them with a smile on her face.

"Now, that everyone is here, I would like to tell you why I told you all to come here." Rias began. She stopped to take a sip of her tea.

"I got a massage from the Arch Duke. A stray had been spotted nearby. He told us to eliminate him." Rias said, standing up.

"Let's go, everyone!" Rias said, walking out of the clubroom.

"Yes, President!" The rest said, except Issei.

They reached the area where the Stray was. In the outskirts of town, in an old warehouse.

"The smell of blood…" Koneko said, covering her nose.

Issei looked at her with a raised brow, then shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the warehouse.

Once entering, they saw that the warehouse had a lot of wooden boxes in it and a lot of dust. Issei heard Koneko sniff as she breathed in some dust.

"Ah, now that I have remembered, Issei this would be a very good opportunity for you to see how Devils fight. Have you ever heard of the game chess?" Rias asked.

Issei nodded.

"Then as you know, in chess every piece has its trait." Rias said.

Issei looked confused at what she said. Rias noticed his confusion and decided to explain it to him a little more simply.

"Let me teach you some history. During the Great War, a lot of lives were lost from the three sides. Mostly Devils. We lost a lot of pure-blooded clans. But, one of our Maous, Beelzebub, created the Evil Pieces, based on the game." Rias explained.

Issei nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Rias turned her attention towards the sound.

"Stray Devil Viser, we have come to eliminate you." Rias said seriously, though keeping a smile on her face.

"You, eliminate me?! Don't make me laugh little girl! I'll paint your face the same color as you hair!" Viser said as she lounged forwards

"Yuuto!" Rias shouted to the blond boy.

"On it President!" Kiba said as he summoned his sword and jumped at the Stray.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I remembered. Yuuto is my Knight. A Knight specializes in speed mostly." Rias explained Yuuto's trait as a Knight.

Viser tried to impale him with a spear thrust, but Kiba easily dodged it, using his speed as an advantage. Once he got close enough, he slashed both of her hands off. Viser looked at her hands and screamed in pain and anger. Pain mostly.

"And as you can see, he is an excellent swordsman." Rias said, looking at her Knight with a proud smile.

"You'll pay for what you did!" Viser screamed.

Rias smiled.

"Now, second is Koneko, who is a Rook. She specializes is strength and she also had a very high defense.

Once Rias finished her explanation on Koneko's traits, Viser stomped on her. Issei stood though, as well as Rias, were not that worried. Once Issei heard that she had a very high defense, he was sure that she was okay.

And okay she was.

Viser was then lifted up by, you guessed it, Koneko herself.

"Fly" Was the only word she said as she threw Viser at a nearby wall.

Issei was slightly impressed. For such a little girl, she sure had a lot of power.

"And finally, there is my Queen, Akeno." Rias said.

"My, My President, is it my turn to have fun already? I'm going to enjoy this." Akeno said with a sadistic smile.

"As my Queen, Akeno has all the traits of a Rook, Pawn, Knight and Bishop." Rias started to explain.

When Akeno raised her hand. After she did, lightning immediately struck Viser. The only thing that Viser could do now was scream, as her flesh slowly started to burn.

"Oh my, you're still alive? That's good, I can enjoy this even more." Akeno said with a giggle.

Akeno continued to strike Viser with lightning, each bolt stronger than the other.

"Akeno specializes in magic mostly. Another interesting fact about her is that she is the ultimate sadist." Rias said.

Issei looked at Rias and then at Akeno. How was her being a sadist an interesting fact?

"Don't worry Issei, she may be like this when fighting, but she is actually very kind to her friends." Rias said with a smile.

"Fufufufu, it seems like you are still so full of energy! Can you still take a bit more? Just don't die. The President will have the honor of killing you." Akeno said with a smile. More specifically, a creepy, sadistic smile.

"Alright Akeno, that is enough."Rias said with a smile still on her face.

Akeno stopped her attacks and came back to Rias. She had a disappointed look on her face.

"Good job, everyone. I am proud of all of you." Rias said to her peerage, in which they all smiled. Suddenly, their eyes widened. Rias looked at them in confusion. She turned around and saw that Viser had one last spear thrust left in her. And she was aiming it for Rias.

Viser came closer and closer at Rias with incredible speed. Rias could not move from her shock. Viser had taken such a beating and she is still able to stand. How was that possible?!

Before Viser could strike Rias, a firebolt came from behind Rias and her peerage. The flames engulfed Viser. She was rolling down on the floor, screaming as she tried to put the fire out. Once she did, she laid down on the floor, not moving, but still alive.

Everyone looked to see where the firebolt came from. They saw Issei, arm extended and smoke coming from his hand.

"I-Issei… was that you, who did that?" Rias asked.

Issei nodded.

"Thank you for saving me then." Rias said, grateful that he saved her.

The rest also smiled at Issei, grateful that he saved their Master.

Rias was about to turn around, when she heard a familiar voice.

 **[Rias Gremory. Since you all had a chance to show us of what you are made off, I would like to show you what my Partner can do. It won't be much, since the Stray is weak at the moment, but it will be enough to kill her. So I ask, can we deliver the final blow?]** Ddraig asked.

Rias smiled.

"It's fine by me." Rias said.

Ddraig's voice then went quiet. Everyone was quite curious in what Issei would do.

Issei took a few steps forwards. He was now a few feet away from Viser. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes. He concentrated a lot of his energy at the back of his throat, Smoke started to come out of Issei's mouth. Once he was sure, he released that energy. Flames came out of his mouth, engulfing Viser full. Her screams didn't last long. Once Issei stopped, there was nothing left of Viser, except her ashes.

Issei turned around and saw that they were all staring at him, mouths open. He then sighed, smoke coming out of his nose and mouth. He then turned around and started to walk away from the group.

"Issei! Where are you going?" Rias asked him before he could leave.

Issei stopped, but did not turn around. He only boiled his hands into fists and walked outside.

It was time to get his friend back from the Fallen. And there wasn't going be any mercy.

 **And that is the end of chapter 6. Had a lot of fun writing it. Now this chapter makes up for the short and rushed chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. It's also one of my longest chapters, so again, I hope you enjoy it. Until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 7 of my story. Were almost closing in on 100 reviews guys. I know, it's only four reviews. Then, I want to thank each and every single one of you for viewing, following and favoring my story. We have 12000+ views, 162 followers and 128 favorites. Thank you guys! Let's go answer some of the reviews.**

 **War historian: Yea… Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm evil like that. Though hey, here's the new chapter now!**

 **ShredX01: Thanks for reviewing! We're going and I ain't planning on stopping anytime soon!**

 **ExplodingKnuckler: Thanks for all of your reviews man!**

 **Nega Kris: I don't understand what you mean. Once you finish reading this chapter (If you're reading this chapter) send me a PM to explain your review a little bit.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Kirinthor: You shouldn't feel bad. Okay, maybe a little bit. Nah I'm just massing with you. Glad to know that you love my fic. Also, I would like to see you continue that story of yours, A Hard Goodbye. I see a lot of good potential in it. And who knows, maybe you'll see me pop some reviews along the way.**

 **1337Pwny: Yea, I saw that there weren't many accurate or good stories of Issei being silent and a complete badass, so I decided to step in and give it a try. And it looks like I'm doing a good job, so far. Well, you have guessed something with the booze and pills thing. Wait a few chapters and you'll see what I mean. Self harm and suicide attempts come in very shortly.**

 **Guest: I think that is the case of 'Ask and you shall receive.'**

 **And that were all the reviews on chapter 6. If a somehow managed to miss one, then I apologize. Now, let's get on with chapter 7.**

 _Happiness, straight from the bottle. When real life is too hard to swallow. –Adam Gontier, Three Days Grace, Happiness._

 _ **Chapter 7: Saving a friend.**_

Issei left the old warehouse and headed towards the church. It was time to save his friend. And mercy was not going to be an option.

' _Hehehehe… So, you finally begin to accept what you are… Perfect… This is going to be enjoyable.'_ The voice said.

Issei only shook his head. No matter how many times that voice told him to accept who he is, he'll always just keep ignoring it.

But he also knew that it was something that he couldn't keep up. At some point, he's going to fall.

Issei looked slightly up and saw that he had arrived at the church. He stopped walking and looked down at his hands. That dream from last night was still inside his head.

Suddenly, an image flashed inside Issei's mind. He saw that he had bloodied hands. He looked down and saw the man with white hair, on the ground dead. He was the same as he was inside his dream. Clerical clothing, a deep hole at the top of his head and his brain was inside his ears and mouth.

Issei shook his head. A hand automatically went up to his face. He gritted his teeth and began to breathe heavily. After a few seconds, his hand left his face and his pacey breathing stopped, returning to a more calming one.

It was time. Time to get revenge. He looked behind him and gave a small sigh. Of course they would follow him. Oh well, it looks like he'll just have to pretend that there not there.

 **[Are you ready, Partner?]** Ddraig asked out loud.

Issei only nodded. He started to walk forwards. He stopped at the front door and put hand on his chin. How should he approach this? Silently or loud and stupid? He decided to play it silently, but he doesn't know how long he'll be able to keep it up.

He gave two knocks on the door and waited. After a minute, the door opened, revealing a man with short black hair and brown eyes. He had a small beard on his face and he had a sleepy expression.

"Ummm… what do you want?" The man asked.

Issei took the opportunity to look inside the church a bit it was a normal church and it was the same as any other church. Chandeliers on the ceiling, wooden chairs that went all the way to the cross that was in the middle of the church. He couldn't see anything else, since it was too dark.

"Look kid, if you want to pray to God, then you should wait until the morning. *Sniff* *Sniff* Wait a second, why do you smell like Devi-!" The man was cut off when Issei suddenly grabbed his throat and pulled him towards him. He put his entire arm over his neck and his other hand went to his mouth. The man tried to scream, but his screams wee cut out by Issei's hand over his mouth.

After a small while, Issei heard a snap and the man went limp in his arms. Issei let his body fall to the ground. Issei then entered the church and closed the door behind him.

He walked forwards, but stopped when he heard a loud voice.

"Yahoo, Yahoo! Hello shitty devil! Have you come here to die by my hand?! Please tell me you did?!" The man said, coming out of a room behind a painting.

Issei looked at the man weirdly, but then realized who it was. It was the man with the white hair and the red eyes.

"Ah, I'll take your silence for a yes! But before I cut you down with my sword, I'll let my name haunt you! My name is Freed Sallzen!" Freed screamed as he dashed at Issei with his sword raised. Issei's eyes widened at the familiar words

" _Remember my name. My name… Is Kokabiel."_ He heard Kokabiel's voice in his head.

Issei gritted his teeth in anger. He looked up and saw Freed's body start to change. His hair changed from white to black. It was also longer. His eyes became redder. His clothing changed as well. Though Issei couldn't see most of it, he saw that he had a black robe.

That's right. The man that was dashing towards Issei was none other than Kokabiel.

"What's wrong, Red Dragon Emperor? Are you shocked to see me? Or are you afraid? The second one sounds more reasonable, since I was the one that created every single scar that's on your face!" Kokabiel shouted with a big grin on his face, as he came closer to Issei.

Issei clenched both his hands into fists and gritted his teeth hard, almost breaking them. Issei suddenly looked at Kokabiel with fire in his one eye. Once Kokabiel was close enough, Issei punched him with all of his strength, shattering his jaw.

Kokabiel fell down, screaming and dropping his sword. He was rolling around, holding his now broken jaw.

"YOU FUCKING HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Kokabiel shouted at the top of his lungs. He has never experienced this much pain before.

Issei approached him and started to stomp down on the back of his head. Each time Kokabiel tried to crawl away, Issei just pulled him back.

After a few powerful stomps, a deep hole was now visible at the top of his head. Issei then turned him around so he was facing him. He mounted on top of him and started to punch his face.

One punch. Blood. Two punches. Even more blood. Each punch was coming stronger that the other.

 **[Partner stop! He's dead! Partner, snap out of it!]** Issei heard Ddraig's voice. He blinked and then looked down. Kokabiel's body was now replaced by Freed's.

Fred was dead. Just like in his dream, there was a big hole at the top of his head. But, Issei did a little bit more damage. He saw that from all the punches, Freed's face was unrecognizable. His left eye was missing from its socket and a few parts of his face revealed his skull.

Was he having a hallucination? He could have sworn that he was fighting Kokabiel.

Issei sighed. He stood up and looked around again. He noticed that behind the painting that Freed came from was a staircase. He saw it as he walked closer. He then heard movement coming from the stairs.

Issei narrowed his eyes. From his dreams, he remembered that there were a few bodies from exorcists. He took a few steps back and waited. It didn't take long for them to show up. Issei looked at them and counted that there were about twenty or so.

One of them dashed forwards at Issei, screaming. Issei saw him and caught his sword with his bare hand, shocking him. Issei managed to tore the sword away from the exorcist. Issei then used that sword to stab him in the stomach. The exorcist fell down on the ground alive, but not for long.

Another two charged at Issei. One of them tried to slash Issei across the face, but Issei easily dodged. He then grabbed the arm of the exorcist that tried to attacking. He blocked an incoming sword from another exorcist. He kicked the one that he blocked in the stomach, sending him a few feet away. He then stabbed the one that he was holding in his chest.

He quickly ducked another exorcist's sword. He quickly sidestepped to the side and grabbed the top of his head. He turned his head to the right with force, breaking his neck.

Suddenly, Issei was grabbed from behind by another exorcist. Another one stood in front of him, ready to strike with his sword. Issei elbowed the exorcist in the Liver, making him let go of him. Issei quickly sidestepped away from the exorcist that was holding him, since the other exorcist was about to swing his sword. And he did. On his allies shoulder.

Issei blocked the punches of an exorcist, but then Issei sent a powerful one of his own. Despite the exorcist's attempt to block the punch, it broke his arms. Issei then stomped on his face.

Another one dashed at him. Issei easily dodged the attack. He then grabbed the hand that the exorcist was holding the sword. Issei used his power and stabbed the exorcist with his own hand and sword, killing him.

Issei was starting to grow impatient, since he didn't have much time. So he decided to end this fight quickly. He extended his hand forwards. Flames came out of his hands, burning a few exorcists. Issei stopped firing his flames and looked at the exorcists that were left alive. They were staring at him with fear in their eyes.

Issei started to approach them slowly. They all came back from their frightening thoughts and ran away from Issei.

"S-Stay away from us you monster!" One of them screamed.

Unknown by the retreating exorcists, Issei flinched at being called a monster. Naturally, he wouldn't care. But since that dream he saw last night, the word 'monster' became some kind of a cursed word for him.

Issei then started to walk towards the door painting. He stopped however when he saw the cross in the middle of the room. He looked at it with hatred. He remembered what Asia told him. She didn't have any friends just because she was the Holy Maiden and just because she healed an injured Devil, God exiled her.

So he did what he thought was right. He walked towards the cross and placed his hands on it. Smoke started to come out from the wooden cross. When Issei backed up from the cross, Issei now looked at the cross which was slowly beginning to light up in flames.

 **(A/N: For those who are Christian and have read this part, please know that I'm Christian as well. I didn't do it because I hate Christians or God. I believe in God and Jesus and I hope that I didn't offend anyone with this part. Just know that I did it for the sake of the story. If you tell me to delete that part, then I'll do it. Thank you.)**

He shook his head and walked towards the painting. He opened the hidden door and walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he saw a wooden door with a small window. Issei kicked the door open, easily breaking its hinges. Issei looked around the room that he was in. It looked like he was in a section in the Catacombs of Paris, except that there weren't any skulls around.

He looked in front of him and saw that there were three Fallen Angels, looking at him. Two of them were women and one of them is Dohnaseek. He then looked up at the wall where his eyes widened. He saw Asia, chained on the wall. But there was something different about her.

Her whole body was limp. Her eyes were open, but the had no life in it. Issei then realized something.

He was too late.

He felt like a part of him died as he saw Asia chained to the wall, lifeless. He took a small step forwards.

"Che. You're too late kid. We have already extracted her Sacred Gear. She's already dead." Dohnaseek said with a smirk.

The two female Fallen Angels approached Issei with grins.

"What do you say Kalawarner? Shall we get rid of this human scum?" The short girl said. Issei took a small glance at her. He saw that she was wearing a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. She also had blue eyes and twin tails.

Issei then took another small glance to the other girl. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She also had long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

"Yes, let's Mittelt. Master Kokabiel will be pleased." Kalawarner said with a smirk, summoning her yellow light spear.

Issei lost her at 'Kokabiel will be pleased.' So, Kokabiel sent them? He'll remember to keep one alive then. Or two.

Mittelt then summoned her pink spear. She threw it at Issei. What made her smirk widen, was that Issei didn't make an effort to move. Once the light spear touched Issei, it shattered and disappeared.

Mittelt's eyes widened. Though Kalawarner and Dohnaseek grinned at her.

"See Mittelt, you are the weakest link. In terms of power, I am the strongest." Kalawarner said proudly, causing Mittelt and Dohnaseek to glare at her.

"What makes you think that you're the strongest one?" Dohnaseek said with narrowed eyes.

"Simple, in every sparring match that we had, I beat you both. The only one that came close to beating me was Raynare. Speaking of her, what happened to her? The last time I saw her, was when she was about to take out that human that was supposed to be the host of the Red Dragon Emperor." Kalawarner said.

 **[Ah, so you were indeed allies of the Fallen Raynare.]** A voice said.

This caused the Mittelt and Kalawarner to look around the room. Dohnaseek looked at the arm of Issei in curiosity.

"What are you talking about, Red Dragon Emperor?" Dohnaseek asked, shocking the other two Fallen.

"Wait, this kid is the host of the Red Dragon Emperor?! And you knew all along?!" Kalawarner shouted.

"Shut up. What did you mean by that, Red Dragon Emperor?" Dohnaseek asked once more.

 **[You are right; the Fallen Raynare approached my host. During their small walk, Raynare revealed herself as a fallen and threw her light spear at my host. Once she realized that my host was not affected by her attacks, she tried to flee. But, my Partner quickly caught up to her. Let's just say… we enjoyed watching her squirm while my Partner choked the life out of her.]** Ddraig said.

"You… You… You son of a bitch!" Kalawarner screamed as she dashed at Issei.

Issei sighed. This was going to be way too easy. He karate chopped Kalawarner on her neck. She fell on the stone floor, unconscious.

One down, two left.

Mittelt widened her eyes and took a few steps back. She felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw Dohnaseek, looking at her with a smirk.

He pushed her at Issei with all his power. Her body collided with Issei's. She looked up and saw him staring at her with a scary look in his eye. Before she could react, Issei kneed her in her solar-plexus cutting her air supply. In a few second, she too fell unconscious.

"*Sigh* Well, this is what you get for trusting women to do a man's job. I'll take it from here. And believe me; I won't be as easy as those two." Dohnaseek said with a grin on his face.

Dohnaseek took his fighting stance and summoned a blue light spear in his right arm. Issei, seeing this, disappeared. Dohnaseek's eyes widened as he looked around the room for any sign of Issei.

Dohnaseek then felt a hand on his shoulder; he was spun forcefully around and saw Issei. Issei already summoned his Boosted Gear in his right hand and it was with the same hand that he punched Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek fell to the ground, holding his right cheek where Issei punched him. Issei picked him up from the ground and threw him towards the wall Asia was chained to. Once Dohnaseek fell to the ground, he looked up and saw Issei approaching him slowly. He tried to stand up, but Issei grabbed him by the throat.

Issei head butted him, breaking his skull. Issei grabbed his throat once more and threw him at the other side of the room. Dohnaseek's body stopped rolling at the front of the now broken door that Issei kicked open. He desperately began trying to crawl away, trying to escape Issei's fury.

He felt two hands grab both of his legs, pulling him away from the exit. Issei turned him around and shoved both of his thumbs into Dohnaseek's eyes. Dohnaseek screamed as Issei shoved his thumbs deeper and deeper into his skull. Issei then pushed his thumbs deeper. Dohnaseek's body went limp. Issei pulled his thumbs back and looked at them. He saw that both of Dohnaseek's eyeballs were on his thumbs. Issei pulled them off his thumbs and threw them on the ground.

Issei looked back and saw Asia's body. It was still the same, lifeless. Issei then looked at Dohnaseek's body and saw a green glow coming from one of his fingers. Once he got closer, it looked like a ring with a green jewel on top. He pulled the ring off Dohnaseek's finger and looked at it closely.

 **[Partner that is Asia's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. I suggest we give it to her. I'm sorry Partner. I'm sorry that we didn't make it in time.]** Ddraig apologized to his host. But Issei stopped listening when Ddraig said that it was her Sacred Gear.

He tore the chains that chained Asia on the wall. He slung her over his shoulder and started to walk to the set of stairs.

 **[Wait, Partner. What about the two Fallen that you left alive? Aren't we going to question them?]** Ddraig asked.

Issei stopped walking and looked back at the two unconscious Fallen. He lightly let Asia on the floor and walked over to the two Fallen. He slugged both of them over his shoulders while he carried Asia bridal style.

He walked up the steps and saw the ORC waiting. They didn't seem to notice him. Issei looked at the cross that he burnt, which was now just a piece of burnt wood.

"Issei!" He heard the voice of Rias. He looked at her and saw her running at him.

"Issei are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" Rias asked.

Issei shook his head. He then pushed Asia's dead body towards her. Rias grabbed the dead nun and looked at Issei with confusion. Issei then gave her Twilight Healing, causing Rias to widen her eyes.

Issei then walked past her carrying the two Fallen still. He went past Akeno, Koneko and Kiba.

"Issei wait!" Rias shouted as she turned around. But by that time, Issei was already gone.

 _ **With Issei:**_

Issei unlocked his door and entered his house. He opened the lights. Issei dropped the bodies of the two Fallen on his couch.

 **[Partner, I know what you're thinking. Don't do it.]** Ddraig pleaded his host, but Issei ignored him.

He opened his fridge and grabbed a big bottle of beer. Issei took the lead off and began to drink from the bottle.

' _Hehehehe… That's right… continue to go deeper and deeper into your depression. You will go even deeper… and as time goes by, they will realize that you are too far gone.'_ The voice said.

Issei though, ignored it as well. Because he finally understood what those lyrics meant. When real life is hard on you, the only happiness that you have left is inside a bottle.

"Happiness, straight from the bottle! When real life's, too hard to swallow!"

 **And that is the end of chapter 7. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like I said, for people who want me to delete the part where Issei burnt down the cross, then I will. I hope you understand though that I did it because it kinda fitted the story. So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 8 of my story. I'm glad to know that people weren't offended with the burning a cross part of the story. I'm also glad that I received very good feedback. Fun fact: The way Issei killed Dohnaseek, is the same as Kratos killed Poseidon in God of War 3. Now, before I start answering reviews, I big thank you to you guys for over 100 reviews. Seven chapter in and I'm over 100. And, congratulations to gta2001 on being the 100** **th** **reviewer! But this story closing 100 reviews, it means I must be doing something right. So, as a reward, I'm going to do something fun. In the reviews, I want you guys to leave me your PS4 usernames (If you have a PS4) and I'll add you so we can play some games together. My PS4 name is Madern13. I have a cockroach as my picture. Now, let's answer some reviews.**

 **gta2001: I will continue!**

 **kreep13: Yep. His schizophrenia is screwing with his thoughts. But you may be close in discovering something… Though, as you know, I won't say anything just yet.**

 **GentlestCobra2: I will!**

 **ItsFytos: I'm glad that you like a person that is going deeper and deeper into his depression. You must be a good person. Nah, I'm messing with you. Glad that you enjoy the story thus far. God thing that I didn't offend you with the burning cross.**

 **ShredX01: Of course it's brutal. You shouldn't feel bad about the Fallen's, they kinda deserved it. I agree with you, some authors break a lot of restrictions for their stories. That was the first restriction I broke. I wanted to avoid in putting religions into my stories, since I don't want to offend anyone. The Kokabiel arc… We are slowly approaching it.**

 **Wacko12: Read the title and find out! Also, Issei is strong enough to barely beat Riser, but he's still got a long way to go.**

 **ExplodingKnuckler: And he destroyed them indeed. I'm one of those people that like to kill characters when I feel like it. So yea… prepare for some character deaths. Thanks for the double review.**

 **rajtarpl: My story isn't the only one that made Issei a badass. But thanks anyway. Well… can't say too much for now, but he'll become even more badass when the time comes. And becoming a better badass usually requires sacrifice.**

 **Kirinthor: Once you get a new computer, send me a PM, since I want to know when you update. Like I said, you'll see me pop up in a few reviews here and there.**

 **1stHorseman: Glad to know that you're enjoying the story. Like I said, my story isn't the only one that made Issei a badass. And since I feel like it, I'm gonna name a few. Dragonic Devil, Past best Forgotten, The Crimson Dragon Emperor, The destroyer of heaven and Black Hearts and Devilish Intentions. If you don't know them, then I highly recommend them. Even though they don't have the same character Issei as me, the silent type Issei, they are all still pretty good stories, so again, I highly recommend.**

 **And that is all the reviews that I could answer for. There were a few that were saying good job, so to them, thank you and I hope I don't end up disappointing. On with chapter 8.**

 _ **Chapter 8: I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix. The appearance of the immortal bird.**_

Kalawarner's eyes fluttered open. Her vison was a little hazy, but once she looked around the room that she was in, her vision cleared. She was lying down on a couch. She looked to her left and saw Mittelt as well, but she was still asleep.

"Psst, Mittelt. Wake up." She whispered to her comrade, but Mittelt wasn't waking up.

Kalawarner looked behind her and her eyes widened slightly.

In the kitchen, she saw Issei. Though he was asleep, she could see that there were around fifteen bottles of alcohol on the table. His face was on the table, so she couldn't see it.

She looked back at Mittelt. She gave a tired sigh.

She slapped her in the face, successfully waking her up.

"Ow! Kalawarner, What the hell was that fo- Mph!" Mittelt began shouting, but she was cut off when Kalawarner placed her left hand on her mouth, shutting her up.

"Shh! Mittelt, shut up. Look over there." Kalawarner said, pointing at Issei.

Once Mittelt looked at the direction she was pointing, her eyes widened a bit.

"I-It's that darn kid that knocked both of us out!" Mittelt whispered.

"Yes, I remember. But what happened to Dohnaseek?" Kalawarner asked with a raised brow.

"Who cares about him? Right now, we should figure a way to get out of here!" Mittelt said.

Kalawarner nodded in agreement. She looked around the room once more. She noticed that the door wasn't that far from where they were.

"Mittelt, we're gonna try and walk over to that door. Make sure that you don't make a single sound." Kalawarner said.

"Okay, but shouldn't we kill him first? I mean, he's asleep. It will be an easy kill for us." Mittelt said with a smirk on her face.

Kalawarner looked at Issei for a moment. She then looked away and turned her attention at the door.

"… He's not worth it. Come on, let's get out of here." Kalawarner said.

"But why not?" Mittelt asked with a raised brow.

Kalawarner did not answer immediately, since the reason was also unknown for her.

"… Let's just get out of here." She said again.

Mittelt sighed, dropping the subject for now.

"Alight fine. But don't expect me to forget about it. But what are we going to do if the door is locked?" Mittelt asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now come on." Kalawarner said, standing up from the couch.

Mittelt followed. They slowly began to make their way towards the door. Once they reached the door, Kalawarner slowly reached out to grab the knob of the door. She slowly turned it.

"Shit. It's locked." Kalawarner said with a frown.

"Here, let me try something." Mittelt said, pulling out a small nail.

"Where did you get that? And when did you learn how to picklock doors?" Kalawarner asked with a raised brow.

"Plot convenience." Mittelt said casually.

"Umm… What?" Kalawarner asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Mittelt said quickly.

Kalawarner looked at Mittelt weirdly. She then shrugged her shoulders and waited for her to unlock the door.

Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. They both paled. Slowly and shakily, they both turned around. Issei was now awake. He was staring at them with a sleepy expression. He had dark circles under his eyes, meaning that he was drinking until almost morning. He was also a little pale. His left eye was kinda red, which meant that he was crying at some point. He was also holding a bottle that was filled with beer in his right hand.

Issei looked at the two Fallen with an emotionless face. He rubbed his eyes and looked at them with a face that said 'Where do you think you two are going?'

"G-Good morning kid. Did you sleep well?" Kalawarner said in a shaky voice.

Issei looked at her, but didn't nod nor shake his head. He slowly began to approach the two Fallen, which were now backed against the door.

Once Issei got close enough, he grabbed the pick from Mittelt's hand and snapped it in two. He threw it on the ground and continued to stare at the two Fallen.

Finally, Issei gave a tired sigh and slowly walked away from the two Fallen. They both gave a sigh of relief, knowing that he wouldn't do anything right now.

Issei went to the couch that the two Fallen were sleeping and sat down. He looked down at the bottle in his hand. He put the bottle to his lips and took a big swig. After a few seconds, the beer bottle was now empty. He looked at the bottle for a moment. He let it slip out of his hands, falling to the floor, but not breaking.

The two Fallen stared at Issei. They didn't know what to do.

"Umm… What do you want us here? Also why did you keep us alive? What happened to Dohnaseek?" Mittelt asked.

Issei broke out of his small drunken state and looked at the two Fallen.

 **[The reason as to why we kept the two of you alive is because we want to learn what Kokabiel is planning and where he is. We want you here so you can give us that information. And about your other friend, he had joined Raynare in the afterlife.]** Ddraig said, surprising the two Fallen with his sudden appearance.

Once they sank in what Ddraig said, they both looked at each other.

"What if we refuse to tell you anything?" Kalawarner asked with gritted teeth.

 **[*Chuckle* that is an answer that you both already know. But, I'll tell you. It's death, of course.]** Ddraig said with a chuckle.

Both Kalawarner and Mittelt flinched at the mention of death.

 **[But, since my Partner is in a drunken state, he'll make this as slow and painful as he can. So good luck.]** Ddraig said. Both the Fallen could just feel the grin behind his voice.

Once Ddraig's voice went quiet, Issei stood up. At that point, Mittelt and Kalawarner already had their light spears in hand. But, there weren't any smirks on their faces. As Issei took a step forward, they took a step back.

 **[Resisting is futile. Can't you see that you're making things difficult for yourselves? You should just give up and give us that information. Me and my Partner can both assure you that we will let you live if you give us that information.]** Ddraig said.

Both the girls looked at each other and thought of their options. They both retracted their light spears and looked at the floor.

"Can… Can you give us some time to think about it?" Kalawarner asked.

 **[I wish we were able to do that. But we can't. We need an answer here and now. But, we'll help you come to a decision. Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, what does he think about each and every single one of you?]** Ddraig asked.

The question caused Kalawarner and Mittelt to widen their eyes.

"H-He thinks of us as allies!" Kalawarner said.

 **[Really now? Tell me one time that he thanked you because you did something for him? What about the last time that he asked if you were alright? Face it, you answered because you didn't want to accept the truth that he only thinks of you as mere puppets, hoping for them to do his bidding in order to achieve his ultimate goal. And once he achieves it… I bet that he'll throw all of you aside like you were nothing.]** Ddraig said coldly.

By this point, Mittelt was now looking down, tears going down her cheeks. Kalawarner had the same expression, but she wasn't crying.

 **[I know that the truth hurts, but you two were going to find out about it sooner or later. Now, dry your tears and tell us what you decided.]** Ddraig said.

Mittelt nodded and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Kalawarner looked up.

"We'll… We'll tell you everything that we know, though it's not much." Kalawarner said.

Issei nodded and waited for her to continue.

"From what we heard, Kokabiel is going to come to this town. We don't know the exact day, but we know that it's going to be soon. Another thing that he's hoping to do whilst in this town is to start another Great Wat between the three factions. That is all we know." Kalawarner said.

Issei narrowed his eyes at Kokabiel's plans. Ddraig has mentioned the Great War between the three factions, but he didn't know much.

 **[Partner, if Kokabiel succeeds in starting another Great War, then it could mean the end of all of humanity.]** Ddraig said.

Issei widened his eyes.

"So… now that we told you everything that we know, what is going to happen to us?" Mittelt asked.

 **[Since we know what Kokabiel is planning, then you two are free to go. But I would advise you going back to the church.]** Ddraig said.

"That was where we were planning to go." Mittelt said.

 **[Good. But, before you go, let me make a small proposal for the two of you.]** Ddraig said.

That two Fallen looked at Issei with raised brows.

 **[You two could help us out when we fight against Kokabiel. You could prove valuable allies.]** Ddraig proposed his offer to the two Fallen.

The two Fallen looked at Issei in surprise. Mittelt looked to be thinking.

"… Just promise us one thing." Kalawarner said.

Issei looked at her, prompting her to continue.

"You won't throw us aside. Also… could I make an offer?" Kalawarner asked.

Mittelt looked at her friend in confusion.

Issei raised his brow at her. But none the less, he nodded.

"Since I don't want to go that dirty old church… I was wondering if we could both live here from now on." Kalawarner said, a bit of red on her cheeks.

Mittelt looked shocked at what Kalawarner proposed. She also went a little red.

Issei looked at her, surprised. He put a hand on his chin, thinking if he should accept or not.

 _ **[Accept Partner. I don't think that they'll be a threat to us.]**_ Ddraig said inside his head.

Issei was expecting Ddraig to reject the offer, but he was now even more surprised that he was willing to let two Fallen Angels live with them.

' _Don't listen to that dragon… he's making you weak… He's making you soft… the same goes with the Devils…'_ The voice said.

Issei gritted his teeth at the voice. He snapped back in reality once he heard Mittelt snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Yo, you still with us?" She asked.

Issei sent her a glare, which made her back off. Issei then looked at Kalawarner and sighed. He then nodded his head.

"You're… allowing us to stay?" She asked.

Issei nodded again.

"Thank you so much!" Kalawarner said with a smile.

Issei just waved her off, meaning that 'it was nothing.'

 **[Partner, look at the time! You're late for school!]** Ddraig said to his Partner.

Issei looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 12:36 o' clock. He was basically two hours late.

Issei yawned and lazily went to get his bag. He was already in his school uniform from yesterday. Though it was a little dirty, he decided to wear it just for today.

 **[You two stay here. We'll be back in a few hours. Also, don't open the door to anyone. My Partner has a spare key.]** Ddraig said.

The two Fallen nodded and made their way to the couch. They sat down and opened the TV.

Issei grabbed his spare key and exited his house. He locked the door and stared walking slowly to school. By the time that he got there, it was launch time. He went through the gate and started to walk towards the Old School Building.

"You! Why were you late?" A female voice said.

Issei looked in front of his and saw two girls walking towards him. The one on the right has a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes that were behind glasses. She was wearing the Kuoh academy girl uniform.

The one on her left has long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and light brown eyes that were behind a pair of glasses as well. She was also wearing her school uniform.

Once the girl on the right took a good look of Issei, she said.

"Oh, you're the new member of the Occult Research Club. Rias told me a lot about you. My name is Sona Sitri and this here is Tsubaki Shinra. Pleased to meet you in person." Sona said with a polite bow, Tsubaki doing the same.

Issei gave a small bow as well.

"But just because you're in the same club as my friend, doesn't mean that I'm letting you off the hook that easily. Though she did tell me that you don't speak. Well… I suppose since this was your first time running late, I'll forgive you. Just don't make a habit out of it." Sona said sternly.

Tsubaki then sniffed the air and her eyes widened at the smell.

"Sona, this guy reeks of alcohol!" Tsubaki shouted.

Sona's eyes widen. She walked closer to Issei and smelled the air. Her eyes widened as well.

"H-Have you been drinking before coming to school?! That is unacceptable! You're coming with me!" Sona shouted, grabbing Issei's collar and dragging him with her.

They reached a door. On the door it had a small frame that said 'Student Council.' Sona opened the door and dragged Issei inside.

"Sit down on one of these chairs and wait until I decide what kind of punishment I can think off." Sona said with an irritated sigh.

Issei sat down on one of the chairs and waited. He probably should have washed the smell of alcohol before coming to school, but he didn't expect to run to the Student Council President.

 **A/N: Let's just say that Issei put two and two together. I mean if he ran into a random student, I doubt that they'll care enough to tell the Student Council, let alone anyone else.**

Issei then heard another sigh from Sona. He looked at her, wondering as to why she was sighing.

"Well, it might not be the worst punishment, but you'll have to stay after school. For now, go to the Old School Building. Rias is waiting for you." Sona said, sitting down on the huge desk and began to sign a few papers.

Issei stood up and exited the Student Council. Once he got to the front door of the Old School Building, he narrowed his eyes, feeling two unfamiliar presences in the room.

 **[I can feel both of them as well Partner. Those two, whoever they are, are pretty powerful. I would advise you to be careful.]** Ddraig said.

Issei nodded and entered the old building. He went up the stairs and took a right. He reached the door to the clubroom. He heard two voices. One was a male's that he hadn't heard of before and one of them was Rias.

"For the last time Riser, I won't marry you!" He heard Rias shout.

This cause Issei to raise his brow. Rias was engaged? But from the sound of her voice, she was forced into the marriage.

"There it is again. The same refusing answer. You really are a stubborn one Rias. The situation of your household is very serious." The man, which Issei guessed was Riser, said.

"And I keep telling you that as the heiress of the Gremory family, I'll be the one to choose a husband! Both our families are rushing things! And you already know that I can't marry until I finish college in the Human world!" Rias said, angrily.

"You are right about that. But the reason that we're rushing, is because your mother and father are extremely worried. Worried that the household will go extinct if you don't marry soon enough. Your brother cannot help, since he left and became a Maou. The Great War took its toll on us Devils. We lost almost all of the pure blooded Devils." Riser said.

Issei then felt a crack on the door. He looked to his left and saw that an Ice Spike impaled the wooden door.

"Grayfia! What was that for?!" Rias shouted.

"My apologize Rias. But I believe that someone is behind that door." A woman's voice said. From what he heard her name was Grayfia.

Issei gave a quiet sigh. Since his cover was blown, he decided to show himself. He opened the door and entered the room. He saw a man sitting on one of the sofas in the room. The man was Riser. Even though he was sitting down, Issei could tell he was tall. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest. He also had short blond hair with dark blue eyes.

Issei then looked at a woman that was behind the sofa Rias and Riser were sitting in. She was wearing a blue and white maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick. She also has silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

"Rias, who is this?" Riser asked.

"This is Issei Hyoudou. The current host of the Boosted Gear. Issei, this is Riser Phenex, the heir of the Phenex family." Rias said, though she said Riser's name like it was a curse word.

"I am the maid, Grayfia Lucifuge. Pleased to meet you Hyoudou Issei. I also apologize for my attack earlier." Grayfia said in a monotone voice, giving a small bow of apology to Issei.

Issei then nodded and went to sit down. He then noticed a pair of green eyes staring at him wide eyed.

A pair of green eyes that he remembered.

"Issei…" The girl said with a smile.

Issei couldn't believe it. The girl that was sitting on the sofa was none other than Asia.

Issei stared at her, wide eyes. He was wondering if this was real or just an illusion.

 _ **[She's real Partner. Something that I forgot to mention is that Devils, once recruiting a member into their peerage, can resurrect them when they are dead. You can also become a Devil whilst being alive. They people that are resurrected when dead are preferred to be called resurrected Devils.]**_ Ddraig said in Issei's head.

Issei extended his hand and patted Asia on her head. Asia's smile widened as she closed her eyes in happiness on Issei's touch.

Then Issei did something that none of them in the ORC saw before. He allowed a smile to cross his face. Rias had a small blush on her face, since this was the first time in seeing Issei smile. It was… Kind off relieving for her. Akeno also had a blush on her face, but she also had a smile on her face. Kiba was surprised by Issei's smile, but he also smiled. Koneko also let herself smile a little.

Once Issei retracted his hand from Asia's head, he sat down and glared at Riser. Riser though, ignored him.

"As I was saying, since lost most of us Devils during the war, we need to replenish our numbers. Sure, some of the resurrected Devils are quite powerful, but we simply cannot allow the future of the pure blooded Devils go extinct. "Riser then stopped talking so that he could take a sip from his cup of tea.

"You can either let your house get demolished when it has continued to run for so long, or you could make an effort and save it. This marriage is the future of all Devils." Riser continued.

"I would never let my house get demolished and I am willing to take a husband." Rias said.

"Perfect! Then let's go get marrie-"Riser said happily, but was cut off by Rias.

"But you are not going to be my husband! I want to have a husband that I both respect and love! Even Devils from pure blooded families have rights to choose." Rias said.

Riser then narrowed his eyes. He stood up slowly from his chair and clicked his tongue.

"As you know Rias, I also carry the Phenex clan on my back, since I'm the heir. I also don't like it when I'm forced to travel to the Human world. The air and fire is a mockery to me, who can rule over the air and fire!" Riser shouted.

Suddenly, flames erupted from the ground, covering Riser.

"I will make you my wife, even if I have to burn each and every single person in this room!" Riser shouted.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes. Before she could interrupt what was happening, she saw Issei disappearing. She then saw Riser fall out of his flames and on to the floor, a red mark visible on his right cheek.

Once the fire cleared, everyone saw that Issei was the one that punched Riser. Riser gritted his teeth in anger.

"You! How dare you touch me, let alone punch me!" Riser shouted in rage. He stood up and tried to punch Issei, covering his left arm with flames. Issei ducked the punch and sidestepped to the left of Riser. Issei then kneed Riser to his stomach. This caused Riser to spit out blood.

Issei backed away from Riser. Riser fell on one knee as he coughed in pain. He looked at Issei with anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Both of you, enough with this. Rias, your brother suspected that things will go like this, so he offered this option." Grayfia said.

"And what did he offer?" Rias asked.

"A Rating Game between you and Riser." Grayfia said.

This caused Rias and her peerage to widen their eyes. Rias then narrowed her eyes.

"I accept. I want a way out of this marriage!" Rias said.

"Then Riser, do you accept the Rating game between you and Rias?" Grayfia asked, turning to look at Riser.

Riser gave a cocky smile.

"Sure. I accept. This should be fun." Riser said.

But just as he said it, he looked around the room.

"Rias, is this your entire peerage?" Riser asked.

"And what if it is?" Rias asked with gritted teeth.

Riser looked at her and then at her peerage. He began to chuckle. That chuckle soon became a fill blown out laugh.

"Hahahahaha! This Rating Game is going to be a laugh! Your peerage doesn't stand a chance against my cute peerage!" Riser said.

Just as he said that, He snapped his fingers. His family's magic circle appeared a few feet back. Out of the circle came… girls. Issei counted about fifteen.

"What do you think Rias? Do you like my cute peerage? Yubelluna, come over here!" Riser shouted to one of the girls.

"Yes, Riser?" A woman came out of the crowd of girls.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair. She also has wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Riser grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her towards him. He then started to kiss her, forcing his tongue down her throat.

Yubelluna was surprised with her Master's sudden kiss, but she soon melted into the kiss. Riser then grabbed one of her breasts and started to play with it. This caused Yubelluna to moan.

Once Riser stopped kissing his Queen, he looked at Rias with a smirk.

"What do you think Rias? Do you think that your peerage has what it takes to defeat me?" Riser asked.

Rias didn't answer, but she was starring at Riser, disgust evident in her eyes.

"Because this is going to be Rias' first Rating Game, you will have ten days to train. Is this acceptable to you Riser?" Grayfia asked.

"It is fine by me. But, since I want to make things a little bit easier on Rias, I'll let the host of the Red Dragon Emperor fight with her." Riser said, pointing at Issei.

"Riser, are you doubting my abilities?!" Rias shouted.

"Of course not. But, you yourself know that you'll need the help. Am I not right?" Riser asked.

Rias looked away, basically agreeing with Riser.

"But, he'll fight with you, in one condition." Riser smirked.

Issei raised his brow, telling him to continue.

"He will have to battle with two members of my peerage. Mira, Siris attack him!" Riser shouted, pointing a finger at Issei.

Two woman the jumped from the crowd of Riser's peerage and dashed towards Issei. One of them wore a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri. She also has blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face.

The other woman wore a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her breasts and cleavage. She also has long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head.

Mira grabbed her wooden staff and tried to attack Issei. Before she could hit Issei, Issei parried the stick with his hand. The way he parried her caused her to lose her balance. Before she could fall, Issei punched her in the stomach. She kneeled down, holding her stomach with gritted teeth. Though the powerful punch made it difficult for her to breathe. She fell face first to the floor, unconscious.

Siris gritted her teeth once she saw her ally fall easily. Yet again, she shouldn't be surprised since Mira is the weakest member on Riser's peerage. Siris grabbed her sword and dashed at Issei. She began to attack Issei with her sword, but Issei was dodging each slash with ease. Just as she was about to slash downwards, Issei grabbed her arm. He then breathed in and exhaled smoke from his mouth. But the smoke caused her to close her eyes. Issei then threw her arm aside and punched her squire in the jaw. She tried to stand up, but Issei stomped on her head, causing her to fall unconscious.

Issei then looked at Riser, whose expression hasn't changed. Though he was no longer smirking.

"Heh. Don't let this small victory go inside your head kid. But, you get to participate in the Rating Game. You should be careful though. Because if you get eliminated, then Rias loses all hope of winning. Goodbye, Rias." Riser said.

His family's circle appeared from beneath him. Riser and his peerage all disappeared.

"I believe that it's time for me to leave as well. I'll see you in the Underworld before the Rating Game." A red circle appeared beneath Grayfia's with the Gremory family sign on it. Grayfia then disappeared.

 **And that guys, is chapter 8. One of the longest chapters of the story as I might add. So I hope you guys enjoy it. If you have anything to ask, then send me a PM or write it in the reviews so I can answer in the next chapter. But if it's important and you need an answer immediately, then send me a PM. Don't forget, if you have a PS4, write your name in the reviews and I'll add you when I can. My name is Madern13 and my picture is a cockroach. So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing.**


	9. Read please

**Sup guys? Unfortunately, this is not a chapter. The reason I uploaded this, is because this story is going on a hiatus. The reason, is because my parents may be getting a divorce, so as you can expect I'm not in the best of moods. I hope you guys understand. I'll update again once I feel better. Thank you for understanding.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 9 of my story. As you can see, I'm back! Thank God that the hiatus wasn't long. Wouldn't want to keep each and every single one of you who are reading this story in suspense now, would I? For those who sent me PM's and wrote reviews, I want to thank you. Despite the hiatus being for just 3 days, I still appreciate the kind words and the support. One last thing, for those who have read my review that I posted a few days ago, there Is something important at the author's notes at the end. If you want, skip the chapter, go read the announcement and then read the chapter. It has something to do with Issei's development and it's something I wanted to do, though I'm a little hesitant. Anyway, on with chapter 9! The real one this time!**

 _ **Chapter 9: Time to train.**_

After the events that happened in the clubhouse, or the Old School Building, Issei and Rias' peerage agreed that in order to stand a chance against Riser and his peerage, they're going to have to get stronger. So they agreed that they will train.

Rias said that there was a mansion the belonged to the Gremory family in the mountains. She said that is where they were going to train. And so here they are. Walking up a mountain so they could get to the mansion.

Issei was walking with a large hiker's bag on his back. Though it consisted of many items, Issei was able to carry it without breaking a sweat. Though he couldn't say the same about Rias and Asia.

"I-Issei… Could you wait for us?" Rias said, panting with her hands on her knees.

Issei sighed and stopped walking. He turned around and pointed his finger at Koneko. Rias turned around and looked at Koneko. She immediately understood why he pointed at her.

Koneko was carrying twice the luggage of Issei with little to no difficulty. She passed Rias and made her way up the mountain.

Rias sighed.

"My, my, President it looks like you really have trouble keeping up." Akeno said with a smile as she passed Rias. She was carrying a slightly small bag than Issei.

"Sorry President." Kiba also said with his usual charming smile as he also passed Rias. He was carrying a bag that was the same size as Issei's.

Rias then looked at Asia. She had the smallest bag out of all of them. She looked at Issei with a pout and continued to walk up the mountain.

Once reaching the top, Issei looked at his surroundings. There was a wooden mansion in front of him and surrounding it was loads of trees. The weather was clear with white clouds in the sky. There was slight wind, but it wasn't strong.

"As I said in the clubroom, my family owns this mansion. This is where we are going to train for ten days." Rias said with a smile.

Issei waited for Rias to unlock the door to the mansion. Once she did, they entered the house. Everyone then set their hiking bags in the kitchen. Rias and the rest of the girls went to the second floor to get changed, while Kiba and Issei changed downstairs.

Before Kiba could take off his shirt, he got an idea. He turned to look at Issei, only for him to widen his eyes.

Issei's back shoulders were covered in red dragon scales with a few black dragon spikes.

"Issei… how did you become like this?" Kiba asked.

Issei looked at his back and then knew what he was talking about.

 **[This is what being a Half-Dragon does to you.]** Ddraig said.

Kiba could only nod. He and Issei put on their school gym shirts and shorts and walked outside. The girls were already there and ready, wearing their school gym clothes.

"Alright everyone, here is what is going to happen. Me and Akeno are going to go into the deeper parts of the forest and do a magic spar, so we can see whose magic power is stronger and whose needs work on a certain category. Koneko and Kiba, you two are going to spar against Issei. You two figure out who is going first. Asia, me and Akeno are going to get to you later, so just stay here and heal any injuries, if there are any." Rias said.

Everyone nodded. Seeing that everyone understood what they were going to do, Rias and Akeno went into the forest. Asia went and sat down under a tree and waited for the spar between Issei and Kiba/ Koneko.

"So Koneko, I think it's only fair if I fight Issei first, don't you think?" Kiba asked with a charming smile.

Koneko nodded and went over to where Asia was sitting. She sat down next to her and waited for Kiba and Issei to begin their spar.

"Issei, don't you think that you should use a sword as well?" Kiba said as he grabbed a wooden sword from the wall.

Issei nodded and went to grab a sword as well. Despite never training with a sword, he had an idea on how to use one, which was enough for him. He took a stance and waited for Kiba to do the first move.

Kiba dashed forward with his incredible speed and went to strike Issei. Issei easily parried Kiba, and went to strike him back. Kiba also blocked Issei's attack, but it caused him to stumble a little because of the power Issei put behind his strike.

Issei noticed him stumble. He repeatedly began to strike Kiba, who was blocking his attacks with difficulty. Issei delivered a low kick to Kiba's legs, causing him to fall to the floor. Issei then stood over him and raised the wooden sword in the air.

Kiba parried the incoming sword with his own and managed to kick Issei off of him. Kiba quickly stood up and jumped away from Issei.

"I have to say Issei; your skill with a sword is pretty good. But I think that it's time I get serious as well." Kiba said with his charming smile.

Kiba took his stance and dashed towards Issei. Issei raised his sword to block an incoming attack from Kiba, but Kiba disappeared. But Issei knew better than that. Kiba appeared behind him and went to strike Issei at the back of Issei's head. Issei also disappeared and reappeared behind Kiba.

When Kiba saw Issei disappear, Kiba quickly turned around, only to receive a strong punch to the face. Kiba stumbled a bit, but before he could raise his guard, Issei stroke Kiba's sword with all the power he could muster. Kiba's sword left his hands and fell to the ground, two feet away from him.

Kiba looked at his sword in shock. No one has ever managed to strip him of his sword thus far. He turned towards Issei, but like before, was met with another punch to the face, sending him crashing down. Kiba looked up and saw Issei standing over him with his sword raised, like before.

Kiba shut his eyes tightly and waited for the strike to come. He heard a wooden sword dropping to the ground. He opened one eye and saw Issei that Issei has dropped his sword and extended his hand towards Kiba.

Kiba took Issei's hand and Issei pulled him back to his feet. Kiba nodded in thanks with a small smile on his face.

 **[That was a good effort, Knight of Gremory]** Ddraig said.

"Thank you, but Issei was the better man. Looks like I still have a way to go." Kiba said.

 **[True that. If I remember correctly, Rias Gremory said that a Knight has high speed, but low defense. So, the next time you spar with my Partner, make sure that you focus only on blocking my Partners attacks. We will also work a little bit on your speed and stamina, but that will come in the last days that we are going to be here.]** Ddraig said.

Kiba nodded and went under the tree Asia and Koneko were sitting. Koneko stood up and started to walk towards Issei just as Asia began to heal Kiba. Koneko walked over to where Kiba was standing a few minutes ago and took her fighting stance silently.

Issei remembered that Koneko was Rias' Rook and she told him that a Rook is very powerful and has a very high defense. So he could expect that Koneko is going to be a little difficult, but enjoyable at the same time.

Koneko was the first to start their fight, by running towards Issei and threw a punch. Issei caught the punch with his hand, causing a small echo to be heard and for Issei to narrow his eyes a bit. For such a little girl, she sure did pack a punch. ( **A/N: There's a Call of Duty Zombies reference somewhere in there.)**

Koneko retracted her hand and tried to kick Issei, but he jumped back. After jumping back, he immediately dashed towards her, and threw a punch. Koneko blocked the punch easily, but Issei then kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the floor.

Koneko quickly got up and narrowed her eyes at Issei. She knew that this is going to be a hard fight. So she needed to come up with a plan and fast.

Issei disappeared. Koneko looked above her and saw him coming towards her. She moved out of the way, making Issei punch the mountain, creating a small crater. Koneko took the opportunity and punched Issei in the face.

Koneko's eyes widened. Her punch went unfazed by Issei. He didn't flinch, he didn't move from where he was and he, as you probably have guessed, didn't have a reaction.

Issei raised his hand from the crater and grabbed Koneko's wrist. She tried to pull away from him, but she was shocked once more when she realized that she couldn't.

"Impossible. How are you stronger than me?" Koneko asked, not able to hide her shock from entering her voice.

Issei just gave a mere shrug. He then pulled her down and kneed her in her stomach. This caused her to spit both blood and spit. When Issei removed his knee from her stomach, she grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees, gritting her teeth. Issei then grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up from the ground. He then punched her in the face, sending her back down.

Koneko hasn't recovered from the knee that Issei delivered. She was coughing up blood from her mouth. Issei approached the fallen girl and put one of his knees on her stomach where he previously kneed her. This caused her eyes to go wide as she felt a sharp pain go through her body as Issei's began to put pressure on her stomach. This caused her to cough and spit even more blood. Issei then raised his left arm in the air and clenched it into a fist. Before he could bring his fist down, someone interrupted him.

 **[That is enough Partner! You don't need to beat her into unconsciousness! Let Asia heal her.]** Ddraig shouted out of Issei's right hand.

Issei frowned at what the dragon told him, but he stopped. He removed his knee from her stomach, allowing her to stop coughing blood. Issei then looked at Asia, who was looking at him with a shocked expression, a hand over her mouth and eyes wide.

Issei looked away from Asia. He walked backwards and pointed a finger at Koneko. Asia apparently got the message as she stood up from where she was sitting and ran to where Koneko was. She put her hands over her, a green glow emitting from her ring.

"Issei, don't you think you could be a little bit less brutal when training with us? I know you want us to be strong, but if you are this brutal during the ten days that we will stay here… Let's just say that there may be some wounds that Asia's healing cannot reach. We don't want to fight whilst being injured now." Kiba said with a smile.

Issei looked at him with his usual glare. Kiba only smiled. But Issei agreed with him. He'll tone down his brutalness a bit.

After Asia finished healing Koneko, she stood up and looked at Issei with a small frown. Issei ignored it though.

"So… what are we supposed to do until Rias and Akeno finish their training?" Asia asked.

 **[Well, something you could do is train you beneficial weaknesses. Kiba, you could train let Issei only attack you while you defend. Koneko, as a rook you have strength and a very high defense, but you are lacking speed. So what I'm thinking is that we put a little bit of extra weight on you and have you jog for about three to four hours. Does that sound good to you?]** Ddraig asked.

Everyone nodded, having no objections. Before they could resume their training, they saw Rias and Akeno come out of the forest with torn clothes, but it was enough to cover their breasts. They also had black smudges on their cheeks.

"So, how was training with Issei Kiba, Koneko?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Well, it could have gone better for us. You could say that we got the royal beating.Though Issei was a little bit more brutal to Koneko that he was with me." Kiba said.

"Oh? And how brutal was he?" Rias asked as she looked at Issei.

"Well… he kneed Koneko in her stomach, causing her to spit blood. After that, he punched her in the face and put one of his knees to where he kneed her, causing her to spit out more blood. He was going to continue, but the Red Dragon Emperor stopped him. I also told him to tone it down a bit with his brutal nature, only when training." Kiba said.

Rias looked at Issei with a disapproved look.

"Issei, please refrain from injuring severely the members of my peerage. We might need a lot of training in order to defeat Riser and his peerage, but beating and injuring my servants will create the opposite of helping. Thank Maou that Asia was able to heal Kiba and Koneko, but you must know that there might be some wounds that Asia's healing might not reach." Rias scolded Issei, but repeated what Kiba said a few seconds ago.

"I literally just told him that…" Kiba muttered with a sweat drop.

Issei only nodded.

"But other than that, what schedule did Issei create for you?" Rias asked.

"When I'm training with Issei, I will mostly block his attacks so I can raise my defensive capabilities. Koneko will do jogs with heavy waits in order to get faster. She will also spar with Issei from time to time." Kiba said.

Rias nodded.

"Asia, what we have decided, is that I want to somewhat expand you healing range and increase the power of your magic barrier. But, that will have to wait until tomorrow. It's getting quite late." Rias said looking at the now setting sun and the orange sky.

Everybody nodded and made their way to the mansion. Asia said that she'll make dinner and Akeno said that she'll help her. After an hour, dinner was ready. Everyone gathered in the kitchen and sat down on the table. Dinner consisted of ramen, yakisoba-pan and unadon rice. Whilst eating, Rias said.

"This is quite delicious Asia."

"I-I can't take all of the credit. Akeno helped as well." Asia said with a blush and a smile.

"I only helped. Asia did all of the cooking." Akeno said with a smile.

"Still, this is still very delicious." Kiba complimented with a charming smile.

Asia only blushed from the praise she was receiving.

When everyone was finished, Rias stretched and smiled.

"Ah, that was quite nice. Let's take a bath before we go to sleep." Rias said, standing up from her chair.

The girls only nodded. Issei rubbed his left eye and stood up from his chair as well.

"Issei, would you like to join us in the bath as well?" Rias asked with a smile.

Issei looked at her with wide eyes and a small tint of red on his cheeks. He was seriously not expecting this kind of proposal.

"I don't mind you know. Akeno, would like for Issei to join us in the bath?" Rias asked, looking at her queen with a smile.

"My, my… I don't particularly mind." Akeno said, liking on of her fingers with a sadistic smile.

"I-I also want to bathe with Issei!" Asia said loudly while blushing.

Issei could only stare at the three girls in shock. What the hell is wrong with them, letting a guy have a bath with them!

"Koneko, you're the boss now. If you say no, then Issei will have to wait until we finish our bath." Rias said.

All eyes were now on Koneko. She was looking at Issei who was also looking at her. She was also blushing as she looked down and mumbled something that Issei unfortunately heard.

"What was that, Koneko?" Rias asked.

Koneko looked like she was overheating. Her face turned even redder than a tomato.

"I said (mumble) mind." She mumbled, but only Issei heard her as he put his face in his hands.

"What was that, Koneko?" Akeno asked with a teasing smile as she also had a small feeling on what Koneko's answer was.

Koneko looked up a little and glared at Akeno, who only laughed. But, she decided to repeat her answer a little louder this time.

"I said that I don't mind."

"Well, it looks like you are joining us after all Issei." Rias said with a cheerful smile.

Issei then removed his face from his hands and looked at them, an idea forming in his mind.

 _ **[Partner, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?]**_ Ddraig asked inside Issei's head, a small hint of amusement in his voice.

He looked at the group of girls with his usual glare, confusing them a little. He then started to do something unexpected. His hands went down to his belt and started to open it. All of the girls blushed at his sudden action and covered their eyes when they heard Issei unzipping the zipper of his pants. Well… all the girls that weren't Akeno. She had her hands on her cheeks, covering her blush, but she was smiling as she saw Issei unzipping his pants.

"I-Issei! P-Please wait until we enter the bath first! Asia shouted as she went tomato face.

Issei looked at her, but decided to comply. He zipped the zipper of his pants and closed his belt, allowing the girls to look at him.

"Well… This was clearly unexpected of you Issei. But, I think I kinda like that teasing moos that you put on. I want to see you tease us more often." Rias said with a smile, her blush staying as she said those words.

Issei only shrugged. He turned and started to walk away, but stopped when he felt someone grab him.

"And where do you think you're going Issei? You're going to take that bath with us, whether you like it or not." Akeno said with a smile.

Issei only sighed. This is going to be so awkward for him.

 _ **After the bath:**_

Issei was lying on his bed, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was on the Rating Game that was coming up in the next nine days. It was pointless thinking about it now, since they had a week to train, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. He just sighed and got out of bed.

He opened the door to his balcony and looked at the full moon. The sky was filled with many stars tonight. He then heard a sigh from next to him. He turned to his right and saw Rias, wearing glasses and reading a small book. She was wearing a nightgown which mostly covered her body. It went down to her legs. She also had a frustrating look on her face.

Issei approached Rias. Rias heard him walking towards her and looked at him with a smile.

"Ah, Issei. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Rias asked.

Issei only shrugged.

 **[The real question is, what are you doing up? And what is that book that you're reading? Also, don't devils have perfect eye sight? Why are you wearing glasses?]** Ddraig asked.

"Oh this? It's nothing really; it just helps me think better. Heh, that is proof that I have been in the Human world for a long time now." Rias said with a smile.

"And this book contains a few things about the Phoenixes, like their strengths for example. I'm looking to see if there are any weaknesses that we could use to our advantage, but sadly I see none." Rias continued with a sigh.

 **[Well, I'm not an expert on the Phoenixes, but I might know a weakness of theirs.]** Ddraig said, catching Rias' and Issei's attention.

"Really? What is it?" Rias asked.

 **[As you know, a Phoenix is practically immortal, due to their fast regeneration. But there are two things that are not immortal to a Phoenix and that's his heart and mind.]** Ddraig said.

"That… doesn't really help us." Rias said with a sad sigh.

 **[It actually does I bit, His heart might be a little hard, but his mind is definitely. We don't have to hurt him physically, but mentally. I'm still trying to find a way for that. Physically beating would most likely be hard.]** Ddraig said.

Rias nodded and started to form a plan in her head.

 **[Rias let me ask you something. Why did you not accept Riser's proposal?]** Ddraig asked, causing Issei to raise a brow at his unexpected question.

"It's because I'm a Gremory." Rias said.

 **[… I don't think I follow. Do you hate being a Gremory?]** Ddraig asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. I'm very proud that I'm a Gremory. It's just… people look at me and say 'It's Rias, the heir of the Gremory Clan.' I don't want to be seen like that. I want people to see me as Rias, or more importantly, a person instead of a devil. That's one of the reasons as to why I came to the Human world. They treat me more as a person instead of a devil. I never felt like that like that in the Underworld. That's why I don't want to marry Riser. If I marry him, than he would never let me come to the Human world. I would also lose my peerage if I married Riser." Rias said.

Issei looked at Rias. She was still not done.

"As I said, the person that I want to marry is someone that will love me as me, Rias instead of the heiress of the Gremory Clan. Riser sees me as 'The Heiress of the Gremory Family' instead of Rias." Rias said.

 **[I understand. That's quite a good reason.]** Ddraig said.

"I know. Too bad that my family don't listen to me." Rias said with a frown.

Rias then yawned and stretched. She looked at Issei with a smile.

"I'm glad that you were here to listen to me Issei. Goodnight." Rias said.

She entered her own room and closed the door. Issei yawned as well. He entered his own room and closed the door to the balcony. He lied down to his bed and sleep overcome him.

 _ **Nine days later, Day of the Rating game:**_

Issei was sitting on his bed at the mansion. Nine days have passed quite fast, in his opinion. Though he didn't admit it to Rias' peerage, he was quite proud of the people he trained. Kiba, now had a better defense as he was able to block almost all of Issei's attacks, even some of the more unpredictable ones. Koneko's speed increased as well. Every time that they sparred, Issei made sure that she wore something heavy. Due to that, her speed increased.

Issei then heard a knock on his door. The door opened, revealing Asia. She was looking at him with a nervous face.

"I-Issei… can I stay with you u-until we leave for the Rating Game?" She asked.

Issei nodded and pat the empty space besides him. Asia walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Issei… I'm scared." Asia said in a shaku voice.

Issei only put an arm around her, hugging her and stroking her hair.

 **[Don't worry Asia; Issei will protect you if something were to happen. Also, I want to ask you something.]** Ddraig said.

"W-What is it?" Asia asked.

 **[Do you have any holy water with you?]** Ddraig asked.

 **And that is the end of chapter 9. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I hope you guys enjoyed the teasing Issei. Enjoy him while you still can, because when we enter the Kokabiel Arc, things will take a dark turn. Now, on to what I said at the beginning of the chapter and in my review. I have decided something. I have already decided on how I want this story to end. What I still don't know, is how I will end the Kokabiel Arc. Something that I have thought, Is that Kokabiel reveals something to Issei, causing him to snap. He runs away from the group and he doesn't appear until the Peace Meeting Arc. Second option that I thought is Kokabiel reveals the same thing, but Issei doesn't run away. He will still snap, though from his rage, he'll accidently use Juggernaut Drive. You can vote in the reviews up until the end of the Kokabiel Arc, which is like chapter 16, maybe 18. I'll tell you guys which chapter is the last chapter to vote. Again, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thank you for your kind words in the reviews and from some of your PM's. So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 10 of my story. First off, I would like to apologize for not updating for a long time. School just tore my asshole apart and shoved a shit tone of homework inside it. Anyway, I got some votes from your reviews and each chapter; I'll update the small chart that I build. The chart is like this.**

 **Issei snaps and runs away: 6 votes.**

 **Issei snaps and transforms uses Juggernaut Drive: 7 votes.**

 **As you can see, it's pretty much neck to neck, the second option leading with one vote. So don't forget to vote when you finish reading this chapter. Also, you can't change your vote. Once you did, there is no turning back. Now, let's answer some of the reviews.**

 **coolsiddhusmailbox: Glad to be back. Thanks for voting.**

 **Dakkaboy123: Who says that I wanted to kill him? Though you may be giving me some thought about an old ending that I was planning on using.**

 **Samurai538: It's good to be back. Thank you for voting.**

 **gta2001: Thank you for voting. I'll try and keep up the good work. You never know, I might get a little rusty, since school is opening soon (For me at least.)**

 **crazywolf1991: Well… Juggernaut Drive is meant to be kinda OP, but still thank you for voting.**

 **DragonMaster128: Ask and you shall receive. I also left you a PM regarding your vote. I'll say it here if you didn't read my message. You can only vote on one of the options. If Issei goes into Juggernaut Drive and then he gets released, he'll automatically pass out from exhaustion. Given that the transformation is slowly absorbing his life force. So yea, you can only vote on one of the options.**

 **Guest: Thank you for voting, but if Issei gets released from Juggernaut Drive, he'll pass out.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you, and thank you again for voting.**

 **TheLaughingStalk: I think the hiatus was longer than expected. I wanted to at least say something in case it lasted longer. Wouldn't want people sending me PM's asking where I am and why I'm not updating. Yep, Issei is brutal and I love it!**

 **Grey Wolf4: Glad that you liked what happened with Rias and Issei. The same thing happens in the anime, though Issei is doing most of the talking, while mine stays silent. Yea, I should have probably made Issei nod or at least do something that says that he understands what Rias was saying, but if it makes it better, Ddraig said what Issei was thinking. "I understand. That's quite a good reason." Issei was the one thinking it and Ddraig was the one who said it.**

 **Kirinthor: Thank you and thank you again for voting.**

 **Nosferatu869: Hey, haven't seen you in a while. I think I get what you're talking about. I think it was episode 116, I remember that Gon transformed into some kind of monster. I don't remember what happened in episode 85 though. Might check it out though. Anyway, hope to see you pop up in other reviews.**

 **Satner'sKagune: Thanks for voting.**

 **ShredX01: That's right; we're at the home stretch for the Riser Arc. Things are about to get interesting once this Arc is finished. Thank you for voting. It doesn't really add a lot of mystery though mystery though. They only question that will be on everyone's mind is where Issei is. If I go with the first option of course.**

 **Cavarin: I think it lasted a little longer than expected. I'll try and keep up.**

 **Summons Death: Umm… What?**

 **Novareactor: Thank you for voting, but there is one small problem with the suggestion you made: Nobody will know where Issei will be. Sure, I could make it that he gets stronger, but I won't put it in. Once Issei leaves, I'll write what happens during the Peace Meeting Arc, but without Issei.**

 **1337Pwny: Wait, I made a Bon Dylan reference? Wow, didn't notice. Thanks for voting.**

 **Guest: Well, I wouldn't go as far as calling this a masterpiece, far from it actually. But, I'll try and make this story as interesting as possible.**

 **Sasuke75249: Thank you.**

 **wyatt1mesteth: I actually thought about turning him into a villain, but it was scrapped due to not fitting with the way I wanted the story to go. About the Harem thing, I won't focus on the Romance part that much. Just the story mostly. The Harem is going to play a big part on Issei's life. And no, he won't change that much from the silent type. And thank you for voting.**

 **Myulander: Thank you.**

 **LucariosSteel: I already answered to you with a PM. Though I'll answer it here if you didn't read it by now. I know, author notes don't count as chapters, so I'll delete the author notes when I finish the story.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Here it is! All that patience paid out, huh?**

 **And that is all the reviews from the previous chapter. Four pages answering all the reviews. Anyways, let's start chapter 10!**

 _ **Chapter 10: Rating Game: Rias vs Riser!**_

Issei was sitting on the couch of the living room with his arms crossed and his eye closed. He opened it slightly and saw what was happening in the room. Rias was playing a game of chess with Akeno, Asia watching them. Kiba was pacing back and forth, swinging his sword. He was wearing arm bracelets and shin bracelets to protect himself in the Rating Game. And Koneko was sitting next to Issei on the couch, licking a lollipop.

Suddenly, there was someone knocking at the door. The door opened and in the room stepped Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki.

"Sona? Why are you here?" Rias asked.

"I also came here to watch the Rating Game between you and Riser." Sona said.

"Also? Who else is going to be watching?" Rias asked.

Before Sona could answer, a red magic circle appeared from the floor. Out of it, came Grayfia.

"Rias, there's only ten minutes before the match starts. Are you all prepared?" Grayfia asked.

Everyone nodded.

"When it is time for the battle to begin, you will be teleported to the battlefield via Magic Circle. You'll be going to a different dimension that is only used for Rating Games. With that, you'll be allowed to fight with your full power." Grayfia said.

Everyone nodded at what Grayfia said.

"Rias, I see you won't be using your other Bishop." Sona said.

Issei and Asia raised their brows. They didn't know that Rias had another Bishop. They both turned their heads and looked at Rias.

"Yes, unfortunately he's still too powerful for me to control. We will talk about him when the time is right." Rias said.

Everyone nodded.

"I should also probably state that both the Phoenix Clan and the Gremory Clan will be watching this Rating Game. The Maou will also be watching, so remember that." Grayfia said.

Rias' and her peerage's eyes widened when they heard what Grayfia said.

"Maou?! My brother is going to be watching the Rating Game?!" Rias asked in shock.

Issei raised another brow in confusion. He remembered Riser say that Rias' brother left the Gremory clan, so he presumed that he also left the Underworld. Kiba saw his confused expression and decided to answer to his confusion.

"Issei, Rias' brother is the Maou of the Underworld. In the Great War, the Maous were all in very critical condition and it caused their deaths. That's why the Devils let the four strongest inherit the name of Maou. Rias' brother is the most powerful Maou." Kiba explained to Issei.

Issei nodded, understanding.

Issei then looked at the clock that was on the wall, as did Grayfia. It was time.

"Everyone, it's time for the Rating Game to begin. Please step on the Magic Circle." Grayfia said.

Everyone stepped on the Magic Circle like Grayfia instructed them.

"Remember, you can't use Magic Circles once you enter the battlefield. Use them once the game officially ends." Grayfia stated one final rule.

Everyone once again nodded.

Issei cracked his knuckles and his neck. He was feeling pretty pumped.

 _ **At the Battlefield Arena:**_

Once they got teleported, Issei looked at his surroundings. He was again, confused. They were still at the Old School Building.

" _Hello, everyone and welcome to the match. I am the maid, Grayfia and I will be the announcer for this Rating Game."_ Grayfia's voice was heard.

Issei then understood that they weren't in the real world. They were in a replica.

" _We have used both Rias' and Riser's opinion on a certain battlefield and we have created the High School that Rias goes to in the Human World, Kuoh Academy. The two teams have been separated to both their respected Bases. Rias' base is the Occult Research Club room at the Old School Building and Riser's base is the Student Council room at the Newer Building."_ Grayfia said.

"Issei, will you please put this transceiver in your ear? Everyone is already wearing one." Akeno said with a smile, giving Issei the transceiver.

"The transceiver is going to be used so we can communicate with each other." Rias explained the use.

Issei nodded.

" _I believe that it's time for the Rating Game to officially begin. The game will continue until dawn in Human time. Let the game begin."_ Grayfia said, starting the game.

 ***RING* *RING* *RING***

The school bell went off, signaling the start.

Issei headed for the door. He was really fired up.

"Issei please wait a moment. We have to come up with a good plan in order to take down Riser." Rias said, sitting down in the chair behind the desk.

Issei gave a long sigh and walked back to where everyone was. He doesn't like to wait when he knows enemies are close.

"Okay everyone, we have to take down Riser's Pawns first. If he manages to promote them to Queens, then we'll be in trouble." Rias said with her arms crossed. She was serious mode right now.

"Since the battlefield is of the Academy, we have a small advantage in hiding spots, setting up traps and a few shortcuts. Yuuto, did you do what I told you a few days ago?" Rias asked.

"Yes, Rias." Yuuto said, placing on the desk a map of the entire school.

"As you can see, there's a forest here. I think it's safe to assume that it's our territory, since it's close to our base. Though we should probably keep up our guards if we enter Riser's territory. They might put traps in a few places, so be careful." Rias warned her peerage and Issei.

"Rias, shouldn't we send someone to the Gym first? If we manage to capture the Gym, then we will have access to both new and old buildings. We could also restrain the enemies' movements." Kiba said.

Rias smiled and nodded at Kiba's plan.

"I agree with that plan Yuuto. We capture the gym first. If I'm correct, then Riser is going to place a Rook in there with maybe two Pawns. And since it's inside a building, it's better to use a Rook with a very destructive ability than a Knight with mobility." Rias said with two fingers on her chin.

"Yuuto, Koneko, take the map with you and put traps in the forest. Mark the places that you place the traps." Rias instructed.

The Knight and Rook nodded silently, taking the map and leaving the room.

"Everyone else, standby here for now. Ah, Akeno." Rias said.

"Yes Rias? Akeno asked with her usual smile.

"Once Yuuto and Koneko come back, can you cast a few illusions and some mist around the forest and sky?" Rias asked her Queen.

Akeno nodded. The plan has begun.

Issei looked down at his hand and saw that there was a small green glow on it. Issei transformed his right hand into the gauntlet.

"Issei, does Ddraig want to say something?" Rias asked with a raised brow.

Issei nodded.

 **[Rias Gremory. Can I ask you an important question?]** Ddraig asked.

Rias nodded.

 **[Back when I had my own body, I managed to do a bit of a research on the Phoenix Clan. Have you come up with a way to counter their use of the Phoenix Tears? Because if you didn't, then you will be in a bit of trouble.]** Ddraig said.

Rias widened her eyes a bit and bit her thumb in disappointment.

"Darn, I forgot one of the most important things about the Phoenixes. And to think I prepared for this game well." Rias muttered in disappointment.

 **[Let me ask you this, Rias Gremory. If you had any Phoenix Tears with you, who would you give them to?]** Ddraig asked.

"Well… I would keep one for myself and give one to my Queen. Why are you asking?" Rias asked.

 **[Then that means Riser will also give one to his Queen. The other one, he might give to his Bishop.]** Ddraig stated.

"So, you noticed that his Bishop is also his sister." Rias said with a smile.

 **[I suspected that it was his sister, but you confirmed it now. So we should probably be a little bit wary of his Queen and Bishop.]** Ddraig said.

"You don't have to worry about Ravel. She doesn't fight; she only stands in the sidelines." Rias said.

Ddraig said nothing.

After that, they all fell into silence. Rias was drinking her tea, which was prepared by Akeno, with Asia and Akeno and Issei was sitting on the sofa with his eye closed.

"Issei, can you come here for a moment?" Issei heard Rias' voice.

Issei opened his eye and stood up from the sofa. He walked towards Rias with a raised brow.

"Sit. I want to ask you something." Rias said.

Issei nodded and sat down beside her.

"Issei… why have you decided to help me? You could have walked away from all of this. Why didn't you?" Rias asked.

Issei looked at her for a small moment.

 **[It's because he's in debt to you. You were the one that revived Asia, were you not?]** Ddraig asked.

Rias nodded.

 **[Then there you have it. This is his way of repaying you. He also thinks that you deserve a small light of hope in this Rating Game.]** Ddraig said.

Rias just sat there with her eyes slightly wide. She suddenly pulled Issei in a tight hug, causing the latter to widen his eyes a bit at the sudden movement.

"Thank you Issei… Thank you so much." Rias said with a happy smile.

Issei just patted her back awkwardly.

Rias then let go of Issei once she saw that Kiba and Koneko were now back.

"I see that you guys returned. " Rias said, standing up.

Kiba and Koneko nodded.

"Alright, I will now set the teams. For now, Akeno, you will stay here with me and Asia. Kiba and Koneko, you will go to the basketball court. Issei, can you handle the Gym all alone?" Rias asked.

Issei nodded while cracking his neck, making Rias smile.

 _ **Outside the Gym:**_

Issei managed to walk to the Gym without any problems.

Once he reached the entrance door, he raised his left leg and kicked the door. The door flew back and hit the other side of the Gym.

Issei stepped inside and saw four girls from Riser's peerage. He recognized only Mira, because she was one of the members that he fought in the clubroom. He then saw a Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms. She does not wear any undergarments. She is also very well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead.

Issei then turned his attention to the two young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon, and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist. They seemed to be carrying two different-colored gym bags with something big inside.

"So, you were the person that Riser wanted us to look out for. You honestly don't look like much." The Chinese girl said with a smirk.

This caused Issei to glare at her, which she ignored.

"You! You will pay for humiliating me in front of Riser and my friends!" Mira shouted as she grabbed her stick and dashed at Issei, shouting.

Issei sighed. She was making the same mistake again. Before she could strike him, he parried her stick, just like last time. She managed to keep her balance this time, causing her to smirk.

"I was training very hard! I won't go out that easil- Argh!" Mira was cut off when Issei planted his knee deep in her stomach. She fell to her knees, barely breathing from the powerful blow. She began to glow a blue color, before disappearing.

" _Riser's Pawn, Retired."_ Grayfia announced.

 **[Foolish girl. Hasn't she heard of the phrase 'To speak in battle is a sin.'?"** Ddraig said out loud.

The three girls narrowed their eyes at Issei. The two young girls opened their bags and pulled out two chainsaws.

"Let's split him in two!" One said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Yea, split, split, split, just like piñata!" The other one said with the same kind of grin.

Issei couldn't help but sweat drop at the two girls.

"Your guard is down!" Issei heard the Chinese girl shout. He raised his hand and blocked her incoming punch with ease.

One of the twins was running at him with her chainsaw from the right, while the other was running at him from the left. Once they were close enough, Issei jumped away from them to the other side of the room. This almost caused the two to collide with each other. Almost.

The Rook dashed at him once more, throwing punches. Issei was dodging all of her attacks. He suddenly sidestepped to the right once she threw a right punch. He grabbed her arm and gave a downwards elbow on top of her own elbow, causing it to break. He wasn't done though. He grabbed her from the back of her head and pulled her downwards, delivering two knees to her stomach. He then jumped and elbowed her on the top of her head, causing her to fall to the floor. She didn't retire though.

Issei then turned his attention at the twins. He took a step back once he saw one of them almost cut his face with the chainsaw. Before she could recover, Issei punched her with his right hand, sending her to the floor. He turned his attention to the other twin. He dashed towards her. Once he was close, he disappeared. The Pawns eyes widened. She was forcibly turned around and was grabbed by the neck by none other than Issei. He lifted her up, choking her and causing her to drop her chainsaw.

Issei then slammed her to the ground and put his other hand on her neck and began to choke her. She was trying to kick and punch him, but her efforts were weak. Her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head as she let her hands fall to the side.

Issei removed his hands once he saw her unconscious. Her body began to glow blue as she also disappeared.

" _Riser's three Pawns and one Knight, Retired."_ Grayfia announced.

Issei made a grunting noise. Koneko and Kiba are doing very well. Issei then turned his attention at the Rook. He saw her slowly standing up, holding her right arm. She was gritting her teeth in pain.

Issei dashed towards her and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to spit blood. She fell to her knees while spitting blood. Issei then grabbed her head and kneed her in the face. Once she fell to the ground, she disappeared in blue particles.

" _Riser's Rook, Retired. Rias' Rook, Retired."_ Grayfia announced.

The announcement made Issei narrow his eyes a bit. So, Koneko has been taken out. Issei left the Gym and headed towards the Basketball Court.

 _ **Basketball Court:**_

Kiba blocked an attack from Riser's other Knight, Karlamine. He was alone now, because Riser's Rook, Isabela took out Koneko while she was fighting Riser's two Pawns, Ni and Li. Once Koneko finished with the two cat girls, Isabela stroke from behind.

"You are pretty good, Knight of Gremory." Karlamine said as she backed away.

Kiba smiled a little at the enemies praise.

"Thank you. You are very good as well." Kiba said.

"Come on Karlamine, finish this duel already." Isabela said impatiently. Isabela is a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open; revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section on her right pant leg cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also feature three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

Karlamine sighed.

"You guys never let me have my fun, do you?" Karlamine said, annoyed.

"Just… Just finish this duel." Isabela finished with a sigh.

After Isabela said that, Karlamine's sword was lit up with fire. Kiba looks at her sword with a bit of surprise in his eyes. That surprise soon disappeared, causing Kiba to smile.

"Hmm, very nice. But I also have a little surprise for you. This isn't everything to my Sacred Gear. Here, allow me to show you." Kiba said with a smile.

Karlamine stayed silent, but was staring at the Knight with interest.

"Freeze." Kiba whispered. This caused the sword he was holding to be covered with ice. The ice soon began to break, revealing a blue blade with frost covering it.

"Now, I hate to break the bad news to you, but this sword deletes all types of fire. Don't believe me? Go on and try to strike me with your flame sword." Kiba said with a smile.

"No! You have to be lying! And I'll prove it right now!" Karlamine shouted.

Karlamine sprinted at Kiba at clashed her flaming sword with his icy one. This caused Karlamine's flames to die down as her sword was covered with ice. She backed away from Kiba once she realized what happened to her weapon. Once she got at a safe distance, her sword shattered. She grabbed a smaller sword that was settling to her thigh. She held her sword up high.

"I am a member of the House of Phoenix! We rule over the fire and the wind! Whirlwind of Fire!" Karlamine shouted as the Basketball Court was covered in a wind of fire.

"Karlamine, be careful with that! You have allies here as well, you know!" Isabela shouted.

"So, this is how you want to win? By trying to burn us alive? Again, I'm gonna have to disappoint you." Kiba said, the smile never leaving his face.

Kiba took a deep breath and extended his sword forward, which was dripping slightly with water because of the high temperature. Kiba swung his sword to the left and with that, the storm of fire that surrounded the Basketball Court got absorbed into Kiba's sword.

Kiba smiled.

"I'm impressed. It has been a while for me to have summoned two Demonic Swords." Kiba said.

"This is very interesting. Are you able to steal other people's Sacred Gears and use them as our own?" Karlamine asked with a hand to her chin, her anger disappearing.

"No, I do not steal other peoples Sacred Gears. I simply create them." Kiba said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I follow." Karlamine said, titling her head to the side in confusion.

"My Sacred Gear's name is Sword Birth. As you have already witnessed, it allows me to create any type of Demonic Sword. That's its true ability. Here, let me show you." Kiba explained.

Kiba then raised his hand that was holding the ice sword, the tip of the blade looking downwards. When he did that, multiple swords appeared from beneath the ground, many having different shapes and colors.

Karlamine smirks a little after seeing what Kiba did.

"A Demonic Sword wielder… Is a great fortune. It appears that its destiny that I keep meeting swordsmen with unique and special swords." Karlamine said.

Kiba raised a curious brow. This is getting interesting.

"Wait, you met another person like me? One who uses Demonic Swords?" Kiba asked.

"Not exactly… The person was wielding a Holy Sword." Karlamine reviled.

This caused Kiba's expression to darken. Karlamine feels a chill running up and down her spine as she felt killing intent spilling out of Kiba.

"I'm going to ask you this once and you'd better answer me… Who is this Holy Sword wielder?" Kiba asked in a low yet very cold voice.

"You… You appear to have some sort of a connection with that Holy Sword wielder. But instead of answering you with words, I will answer to you with my sword!" Karlamine shouted as she sprinted at Kiba with her sword raised.

Kiba said nothing and raised his ice sword, covering half of his face with it.

Suddenly, a red light passed Kiba and was headed towards Karlamine. Her eyes widened. She didn't have time to block the red blast, so she closed her eyes as she felt pain engulf her body. Once the red light was gone, Karlamine was laying on her side, her armor destroyed. She was also burnt a little, since she had a few black spots on her skin. Her body was soon covered with a blue light. It then dissolved.

" _Riser's Knight, has retired."_ Grayfia announced.

Kiba stood there wide eyed. He slowly turned around and saw the man responsible for the attack.

It was Issei.

His right hand that was covered in the Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet was raised forwards. Three of his fingers were held up, the other two closed tight. Once Issei saw the Knight disappeared, he lowered his hand to his sides and looked at the remaining enemies with half-closed eyes.

"Issei…" Kiba muttered.

"Another one of Gremory's servants! Marion, Shuriya, attack him! I'll take care of the Knight!" Isabela shouted as she charged at Kiba, Marion and Shuriya charging at Issei.

Issei also charged at the two Pawns. Once he was close, he suddenly slowed down, confusing the other two. He roundhouse kicked Marion in the stomach, causing her to vomit blood and spit. The kick was powerful enough to send her all the way to where she came from, which was the left side of the Basketball Court. She hit the poll that supported the basket. Her body was covered in a blue light. She disappeared shortly.

" _Riser's Pawn, retired."_ Grayfia announced.

Issei then turned his attention towards the remaining Pawn, Shutiya. She was staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth open in shock. Issei could already smell her fear. He slowly started to approach her as she started to walk backwards.

"M-Master Riser! Retire me, please!" Shuriya began to shout with her eyes closed. Issei could even see a few tears dropping down her face.

Her wish was granted though. She was soon covered in the blue light, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

" _Riser has retired one Pawn."_ Grayfia then announced.

Issei then turned his attention towards Kiba and Isabela. The fight between them was tight. Isabela was using her strength and high defense, so that Kiba couldn't get to close, but if he did, then she would black it. Kiba was using his high speed to his advantage.

Issei calmly walked over to where the two were fighting. Kiba and Isabela backed away from each other, trying to catch their breath. Once Kiba turned around, he gave a small smile.

"Ah, so you have already finished your fight with the two other Pawns." Kiba said.

Issei didn't say anything.

"Issei, Rias talked to me while I was fighting with this Rook. Akeno is making her way over here. She is going to use her lightning to try and take out some of them. Once she tells us, we will jump out of the way. Understood?" Kiba explained the plan to Issei.

Issei nodded this time.

"So, do you want to fight her? Or should I fight her?" Kiba asked.

Issei responded by walking in front of Kiba with his hands inside his pockets.

"Alright then. I need a breather" Kiba said, stabbing the ground with his sword.

Issei was the one to start, by disappearing. Isabela only smirked. She has faced people who did this trick one too many times before. She turned around and swung a fist. Her instincts were correct, because she managed to hit Issei in the nose. Issei put one hand to his nose and saw that it was bleeding.

Isabela, seeing Issei distracted, sprinted towards Issei, ready to deliver one more punch. Issei suddenly transformed his right hand into the Boosted Gear, charging an attack. Once Isabela was close enough, Issei opened the palm of his right hand and let the blast escape his palm.

 **[DRAGON SHOT!]** Ddraig's voice was heard shouting.

The red blast fully engulfed Isabela. Once the blast cleared fully, Isabela was nowhere to be seen.

" _Riser's Rook, has retired."_ Grayfia announced.

Issei let the gauntlet disappear from his right arm, using the same one to wipe his nose of the blood. Once he was sure that his nose was not bleeding, he put his hand back into his pocket and walked towards Kiba.

"Good job Issei. That was fairly quick." Kiba said with a smile.

Issei nodded and turned to look at the remaining servants. There were only two girls left. One of them wore a Kimono and had black hair with gray eyes. The other one was wearing an outfit consisting of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance. She also had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Issei narrowed his eyes at the two girls, His eyes then widened when he heard an explosion coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a pile of smoke coming from inside a crater, which was where Kiba was standing. Issei managed to see a blue light, before it disappeared in a matter of seconds.

" _Rias' Knight has retired."_ Grayfia announced.

Issei looked up and saw a woman. He remembered her easily. She was the woman that Riser was kissing and fondling in the clubroom. Also known as Yubelluna. She smirked down at Issei.

"So you were the one that took down most of our members. I have to say that I'm a bit impressed. But will you be enough to handle me?!" Yubelluna said as she threw fireball at Issei.

Issei raised his left hand grabbed the fireball with his hand. The fireball exploded with a loud boom.

"Hahahaha! You really are a fool! Did you really expect to catch my fireballs that easily?!" Yubelluna asked with a smirk.

"Right when she was about to turn around, she saw a pair of red wings coming out of the smoke. Once it cleared, Yubelluna saw Issei standing still. His left hand was still raised, though the sleeve of his shirt was torn.

"So it appears that you're stronger than you look. No matter. I'll handle you properly this time!" Yubelluna said, the smirk never leaving her face.

Just as Issei was about to attack, he felt someone shout at his ear.

" _Issei stand a bit back! I'm about to use my lightning!"_ Issei recognized the voice of Akeno.

Issei jumped at the other side of the Basketball Court. He watched as Yubelluna put on a confused look. She was then struck by lightning, sending her down on the stone ground. Once the bright yellow lightning stopped striking, there was nothing left but a giant crater at the center of the Basketball Court. Issei once again looked up and saw Akeno with her left hand raised and a smile on her face.

Issei flapped his dragon wings and flew towards her. Once he flew to where Akeno was, Akeno smiled and said.

"I'm sorry for being late, Issei. But I think it's going to be best if we both return to Rias." Akeno said as she turned her back.

"And where… Do you both think… you're going? We haven't finished just yet." A female voice was heard.

Akeno and Issei turned their heads around and saw Yubelluna slowly ascending from the crater. Blood covered her lips and forehead. Her clothes were also a bit burnt. She had a few burnt marks on her legs and feet.

"Oh my, still alive? Guess I'm gonna have to strike you down once more." Akeno said as she raised her left hand once more.

Yubelluna then took out a small red object from in between her breasts. Issei looked at the small object curiously.

 _ **[Partner, that bottle has Phoenix Tears inside! Grab it! It might help us when we are injured!]**_ Ddraig said inside Issei's head.

Issei disappeared quickly and reappeared in front of Yubelluna. Akeno slightly lowered her left hand as she saw Issei's actions.

Yubelluna was staring at Issei with an expression containing shock and a little bit of fear. Issei then grabbed her right hand forcibly, causing her palm to open. He grabbed the Phoenix Tears from her hand and put it inside his pocket. He let go of Yubelluna's hand and turned around.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" Yubelluna shouted. She reached out and grabbed Issei's right arm.

Issei turned around and punched her in the face, sending her down in the crater once more. Issei approached Akeno and nodded at her.

Akeno understood what he meant and nodded back. She once again raised her left hand. Yellow lightning covered the Basketball Court. Once Akeno finished with her attack, she licked her fingers with a seductive smile.

"Ahh, that was satisfying. Let's go Issei." Akeno said as they both made their way towards the clubroom.

" _Riser's Queen and Bishop have retired."_ Grayfia announced.

Upon reaching the clubroom, Akeno widened her eyes. She saw Rias on top of the roof, her clothes torn and a few burnt marks on her face. Riser was also there, a smirk on his face. Riser then disappeared in his own flames and reappeared behind Asia. He grabbed Asia by her arm and lifted her up. Asia began to whimper in fear and pain.

Issei widened his eyes at Riser's actions. He began to shake with rage as the only thing that he saw, was now red.

Issei flew at Riser as fast as he could. Once Issei was close, he punched Riser in the face, sending him behind the clubroom. He has also let go of Asia's hand.

"I-Issei?!" He heard Rias shout. But he ignored her. He jumped down to where Riser was and walked towards him.

Riser quickly recovered from Issei's attack. He burst through his own flames and grabbed Issei's face. He threw Issei with all his power inside the Old School building. Issei went through two walls and stopped once he got was back outside. He quickly stood up, but Riser punched him in the face. Issei managed to stay on his feet.

Issei clenched his left hand and tried to punch Riser. Riser dodged and covered his left knee in flames. Riser lifted his knee, but it was blocked by Issei's elbow. This caused Riser to flinch a bit in pain. Issei noticed Riser being distracted with pain and managed to land a punch on Riser's face.

Riser stumbled a bit, but quickly recovered. He then covered his hands in flames and threw fire at Issei. Issei raised his hands and blocked the flames from reaching his face. Riser then sprinted forwards and sidestepped to the left. He lifted his knee and hit Issei in the stomach. Issei spit blood, but managed to back away in order to catch his breath.

"Kid… I have to say that this battle is pretty much tied at the moment… but I have to warn you that I am done playing games. This is where I get serious!" Riser shouted as was engulfed in his own flames.

Issei instantly put his guard on. Riser was quickly in front of Issei. Issei blocked an incoming punch by crossing his arms in an 'X' shape. The punch though sends Issei a few feet back, but he was still standing. Issei leaned a bit back, managing to dodge a hook from Riser, though Riser managed to punched him with his right hand while Issei was still leaned back.

Issei fell to his knees, but quickly stood back up. Before he could put his guard up once more, Riser kicked him in the stomach. While Issei was clenching his stomach, Riser again punched him in the face. Issei fell to the ground as Riser stood on top of him. Riser then started to punch him in the face, his hands covered in fire. Issei kicked Riser off, sending him a few feet back.

Issei stood back up, though with a bit of difficulty. Issei dashed towards Riser and speared him. Issei repeatedly punched Riser in the face, and then Riser rolled him over, punching him several times, before getting kicked off by Issei.

Both men were now panting from tiredness. Riser then reached for his pocket and pulled out a small red bottle. Issei immediately recognized the small bottle as a bottle of Phoenix Tears.

"Thank Maou I told Ravel to give me her Phoenix Tears. Once I drink this, all of my injuries will be healed and you will lose!" Riser said with a smirk.

Issei then pulled out his own Phoenix Tears as he watched Riser's eyes widen in shock.

"W-Where did you manage to get that?!" Riser asked, though already knowing the answer.

Issei didn't say anything as he opened the bottle and drank the Phoenix Tears.

 **A/N: That's how Phoenix Tears are used, right? If not, tell me in the reviews and I'll try to fix it whenever I can.**

Riser scoffed, but drank his own Phoenix Tears as well. Once they were both done, they threw the empty bottle to the ground. The small bottle broke easily.

Riser's flames intensified. Issei then manifested his Boosted Gear in his right arm. He closed his eyes and let power flow through his body. A powerful crimson red aura engulfed Issei as his Boosted Gear's green emerald began to glow.

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]** Ddraig's voice was heard from the Boosted Gear.

The red aura continued to intensify as the ground began to shake. Riser was watching Issei with shock and interest.

Issei's body then started to grow a bit larger and a bit more masculine. His eyes started to glow green and his wings extended. He was slowly engulfed in a red armor. Once the aura cleared, Issei was completely covered in the red armor.

 **[Boost! Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]** Ddraig's voice was heard once more.

The green eyes took a bright glow. Issei looked up at Riser, who had the same expression on his face. After a few seconds, Riser smirked.

"Ah, I see this is going to get even more interesting! Let's see how powerful you have become now that you have entered Balance Breaker!" Riser shouted as he intensified his flames.

Issei also began to intensify his red aura. The both dashed at each other, punching each other's hands. A small crater was created while sparks of electricity were coming out of their clenched fists.

Issei backed away and disappeared before his feet touched the ground. Riser turned around and blocked a fist from Issei. Issei then again disappeared and reappeared next to him. Before Riser could react, Issei uppercutted Riser, sending him flying in the air. Riser did a backflip and extended his own wings, which were now covered in fire.

Riser covered his hand in flames and threw a firebolt at Issei. Issei backhanded the firebolt away from him. His eyes widened behind his mask as he saw that he accidentally deflected the fireball towards Rias.

Rias and Akeno raised their hands and formed a shield. The fireball hit the shield, breaking it instantly, but leaving the two girls unharmed.

Issei gave a small sigh of relief. He turned towards Riser, though he was surprised when Riser punched him in the face, shattering the red mask that covered his face. Issei also did a backflip and extended his wings, causing him to hover in the air.

Riser looked at Issei with a smirk.

"Let me ask you a question kid. Why is it that you don't speak? Are you afraid? You have a problem with your voice? Or is it possibly… a traumatic experience, possibly involving those scars?" Riser asked Issei with a look that said, 'I know everything.'

Issei's eyes widened. Riser knew. Riser knew all about the whole thing. Issei, with anger in his eyes, dashed at Riser with amazing speed. Riser's eyes widened, not expecting the amazing burst of speed. Issei punched Riser, who blocked the attack, but was send down to the floor. He was still standing though.

Issei again used his great speed and tried to punch Riser again, who blocked the attack just barely.

 _ **[Partner, it's time to use 'that'!]**_ Ddraig's said inside Issei's head.

Issei removed the armor from his leg and dug into his pocket. He pulled out yet another small bottle, though this one was white instead of red. Issei opened the bottle and splashed what looked like water on Riser's face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Riser began to scream as he felt the water burn his skin. This was no actual water. It was Holy Water.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **[Do you have any Holy Water with you?]**_ _Ddraig asked the former maiden._

" _Y-Yes, I have some with me. Why do you ask?" Asia asked._

 _ **[It's because I'm forming a plan that is going to help us defeat Riser. Devils are weak against Holy Water, correct?]**_ _Ddraig asked._

 _Asia nodded._

 _ **[Riser is a Devil. We use the Holy Water on him. Then, if my theory is correct, we also splash some Holy Water on the Boosted Gear, to see if it haves any effect. Now Asia, go get the Holy Water. Do not tell anyone about this.]**_ _Ddraig said._

 _Asia again nodded and went to get the Holy water. After a few minutes, she came back holding a small bottle._

" _I brought the Holy Water!" She said with a smile._

 _Issei also gave a small smile. He patted her on the head, causing her to blush and smile more._

 _ **[Very good. Now Partner, use a few drops on the Boosted Gear. Once you do, Boost a few times and we'll see what happens.]**_ _Ddraig said._

 _Issei nodded and grabbed the bottle from Asia's hands. He opened it and let a few drops on his Boosted Gear._

 _ **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]**_ _Ddraig shouted._

 _Suddenly, the Boosted Gear began to glow white. The it started to change color, changing into an orange color. Then it changed into a pink color. Then into a yellow color. It changed into all the colors of the rainbow and some that weren't in the rainbow._

" _Wow…" Asia said as she stared at the Boosted Gear in shock and awe._

 _ **[So it seems that we have a good plan in order to take down Riser. But in order to take him down, we are going to have to weaken him. The real question is, ae you ready Partner? Because if you are not, you will lose your life.]**_ _Ddraig said to his Partner._

 _Issei only nodded with determination in his eyes._

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

"AHHHHH! Where the hell did you get Holy Water?!" Riser asked, the Holy Water still burning his skin.

Neither Ddraig nor Issei answered him.

Issei then did what he did before. He splashed all the Holy Water that was in the bottle on his Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]** Ddraig shouted.

The Boosted Gear began to glow in a mixture of colors once more. Issei dashed towards Riser and punched him in the stomach with his Boosted Gear. This caused Riser to spit out blood. He grabbed his stomach and took a few steps back, leaning forwards. He then fell to his knees, still in pain.

Issei then punched him in the face with his Boosted Gear, sending him to the ground. Issei full mounted Riser and began to punch him over and over again with his Boosted Gear, which was still glowing into a mixture of colors.

"P-Please stop! Please don't kill my brother!" A voice said which was coming from behind Issei.

Issei slightly turned his head and looked at the person responsible for the words. He saw the same girl that he saw when he was fighting that girl, Isabela. The one with the blonde hair and the blue eyes, also known as Ravel Phoenix, Riser's little sister.

Issei ignored Ravel and continued to punch Riser. He managed to punch Riser two more times, before he felt someone cling to his waist. He turned and looked down. He saw Ravel hugging him tightly.

"Please… Please don't kill my brother. Please…" Ravel pleaded in a shaky voice, tears spilling down her blue eyes.

Issei felt his rage die down and his eyes also softened a bit. He lowered his arms down and his Boosted Gear gained its normal crimson color.

"Brother… please, just surrender… It's not worth it anymore…" Ravel said.

Riser was still lying there, not moving at all. He wasn't even regenerating his wounds.

"B-Brother… Please, say something. Say something!" Ravel shouted.

Riser then managed to open his eyes and looked at his sister. He then muttered something that only Ravel and Issei heard.

"I… I surrender." Riser managed to say.

Riser's and Ravel's body began to glow in a bright blue light. After a few seconds, they both disappeared.

" _Riser has surrendered. Rias Gremory is the winner of the Rating Game!"_ Grayfia announced.

Issei was then teleported to another area. He was in another room. The room had a giant glass window with a few couches. Near the couches were Sona and Tsubaki. Next to them were two other people. One had long red hair and green emerald eyes just like Rias'. The other was a woman, who had long black hair in pigtails. She also had pink eyes, just like Sona's.

"Issei! You did it!" Issei then felt someone hug him tightly from behind. He also felt two giant melons sticking to his back.

"Issei, I'm so proud of you! You managed to defeat Riser!" Akeno hugged his left arm.

"I knew you were strong, Issei!" Asia said, hugging his right arm with a happy smile.

Issei, then started to walk forwards, slowly and a little woozy. He was also breathing heavily.

"Issei, are you okay?" Rias asked with concern as she walked up to Issei.

Issei ignored her and continued to walk forwards, his steps becoming even woozier.

"Issei, what's wrong?!" Rias shouted, her worries growing.

Issei looked at the people in the room, before falling face firsts on the floor, unconscious.

"Issei!" Rias, Asia and Akeno shouted as they ran towards the fallen Issei.

 **And that is the end of chapter 10, finally! Again, sorry for the long wait, I just had to get some of my shit sorted out, you know with school and everything. But now, I think I got everything under control. If I don't upload a chapter soon, then that means I got a shit tone of homework and a possible projects I have to deal with. So, I'm guessing the updates might be more frequent now. So, I want to thank you guys for being patient with me. Again, make sure to vote for the Issei vs Kokabiel ending! Will Issei go into Juggernaut Drive, or will he run away? The choice is up to you guys! So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 11 of my story. Pretty good response to chapter 10. Also want to thank you guys for over 30.000+ views on my story. You guys rock! Also, today is my birthday! So yea, instead of me receiving presents, I am the one giving a present to all of you! Once again, thank you guys for over 30,000 views! Now, let's answer to some of the reviews, shall we?**

 **DragonMaster128: Thank you and thank you for voting.**

 **Rajtarpl: Thank you for voting. Glad that you liked the chapter. Yep, Issei fought well, though he and Riser were pretty even before Issei used Balance Breaker.**

 **DeadlyXDevil: Thank you for voting. Also, you might have given me an idea. Though like I said, Issei wants to die after he defeats Kokabiel. So he might refuse any help that is offered to him.**

 **heroman626: Thank you for voting, and also glad that you liked the chapter.**

 **Xerozzuro: Glad that you enjoyed the fight! I also hope that too, though school is literally tearing me apart slowly.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you! And if you want to know then read to find out!**

 **: Thanks for your vote.**

 **Chilicarlos: Thank you for voting.**

 **TheLaughingStalk: Glad to be back, again. Thank you and glad that you liked the Rating Game.**

 **Kirinthor: Thank you. Yea, I feel sorry (Not really) Issei as well. You can feel free to imagine how his fight with Kokabiel will go down, but it might not go the way you imagined it to go.**

 **GentlestCobra2: And more chapters still to come!**

 **Nosferatu869: Yep, it's good to be back. Thank you for telling me how the Phoenix Tears work. I'll try and fix where Issei and Riser drink the Tears from the previous chapter. And thank you again for telling me about the episodes of Hunter x Hunter. Thank you for voting.**

 **King of The Under Dogs: Thanks for your vote.**

 **Dillmccathron: Glad that you liked reading my chapter. And thank you for voting.**

 **xden1997: Thanks for your vote. Thank you for the suggestion as well. Might go with it.**

 **Lightningblade49: Glad that you liked the fight! Though your grammar could use a bit of work, if you don't mind me saying. Though I think you voted for him to transform, so thank you for voting.**

 **Sasuke75249: Read and find out!**

 **Reikon67: Issei can already speak; he just refuses to do so. As far as my knowledge goes, Phoenix Tears heal open wounds. I could have made the Phoenix Tears heal his blind eye since it's considered an open wound. But I decided that because it's been ten years since he was blinded I decided to consider it a scar.**

 **AnimeEmperor: Oh… Well, shit. My mistake. Though I don't think anyone will care that the Boosted Gear is on his right arm instead of left.**

 **MisterE231: Thanks for voting and also glad that you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Dante Fernandez: Thank you for voting. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **GUIDix: Thanks for voting. I'll try and update whenever I'm available.**

 **Guest: Like I said, you can either send your vote through PM or review, like you did. So yea, thank you for voting. I'll try and keep up with the good work and I'm glad that you enjoy my writing.**

 **1337Pwny: Nice to see that you liked the fight. Hope you enjoy the future fights, if you stick around that is. Like I said, I'll delete the hiatus chapter when this story is finished. The don't go changing thing is actually an outro from a YouTuber that I've been watching for a small while. He always used that catchphrase when he finished his video. So I decided that I wanted it to be my outro in every chapter.**

 **And that was all the reviews that I could answer. Now, let's see the poll.**

 **Issei runs away: 8 votes.**

 **Issei goes into Juggernaut Drive: 18 votes (18, my lucky number!)**

 **So that's all the votes that I managed to count. If I missed one or if I misplaced one vote, like if I counted one extra vote on one of the options, then please tell me and I'll fix it as fast as I can. And this chapter is also going to be near 3000+ words, so it is a bit short. So let's start chapter 11, shall we?**

 _ **Chapter 11: Aftermath of the Rating Game.**_

Issei groaned as he slowly opened his eye. His vision was a bit hazy and the bright light that was shining on top of him did not help things at all. After a short while, he vision was fully restored.

Issei looked around the room that he was in. He was in a hospital room. White walls with a bit of blue mixed in, white metal floor. There were two windows at the right side of the room, giving a view of the outside. There were three chairs in the room two of them being occupied by Rias and Akeno, who were asleep. There were two stands that had red flowers in vases. There was also a door in the corner, which Issei guessed that it was a bathroom.

Issei sat up on the bed and rubbed his left eye with a yawn. He was extremely tired and his body was a little sore.

 **[Ah, Partner you're awake.]** He heard Ddraig say.

Issei nodded.

 **[You were asleep for about five hours. After the Rating Game, you passed out due to using Balance Breaker. Since this was the first time you used it, it's pretty normal for you to pass out. Balance Breaker uses your stamina mostly. But, if you train enough, then you might stay in Balance Breaker for a pretty long time, maybe even months.]** Ddraig said.

Issei again nodded. He was going to have to train a bit more if he wanted to stay in Balance Breaker for a longer period of time.

Issei put his naked feet on the cold floor and stood up. He was a bit wobbly, but he managed to walk to the bathroom. He opened the door and entered.

After finishing his bath, he exited the bathroom and walked back to his bed. As he sat down, he saw Rias stir a bit. She slowly opened her eyes, only for them to go wide once she saw Issei was awake.

"Issei… Issei!" She shouted as she jumped and hugged him.

Issei just stood still, awkwardly hugging her back.

"Issei… you made me very worried. For you to suddenly pass out like that… Please, never do that again." Rias said as she pulled back, tears in her eyes.

Rias then smiled as she began to close the distance between her and Issei. His eyes widened as Rias kissed him on the lips. It wasn't deep, but it was full of love. She pulled away with a smile.

"That was my first kiss. It's what every girl treasures. It's also your reward for ending my engagement with Raiser. Thank you very much Issei." Rias said.

Issei just sat there with his mouth a bit open and his eyes wide. He just got kissed by a girl that he barely knew. He knew her for about two weeks and she just kissed him on the lips. Issei just sighed. He was too tired to think about it.

"My, my Rias. You stepped up your game I see." Issei then heard a female voice. He looked behind Rias and saw that Akeno was awake and was staring at them with a smile on her face.

"A-Akeno?! How long have you been awake for?!" Rias asked as she blushed.

"When you shouted Issei's name and you jumped on him." Akeno said, still smiling.

Rias just stood there a bit embarrassed. The door then opened and in stepped the rest of Rias' peerage.

"Ah, you're finally awake Issei. Gave us quite a scare there." Kiba said with a smile.

"Issei!" Asia shouted as she also jumped and hugged him. Issei smiled at the blonde girl and hugged her back, patting her head.

Koneko was standing next to Kiba silently, but she also had a smile on her face.

Another man then entered the room. It was the same man that he saw in the room that he was before he passed out. He had shoulder length red hair and his eyes were the same color as Rias'. He looked at Issei with a smile.

"So, you're Issei Hyoudou. Rias has told me a lot about you. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer. Glad to meet you, Issei Hyoudou." Sirzechs said with a smile as he extended his hand.

Issei looked at him for a small while. He slowly extended his hand as well and they shook hands.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"I just came here to see Issei. You don't mind if I call you Issei, right?" Sirzechs asked. Issei only nodded, saying that he didn't mind.

"I'm glad. As I was saying, I came here to see how Issei was doing and to congratulate him on his victory over Riser. Congratulations Issei. The fight between the two of you was pretty interesting to say the least." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Issei only nodded.

"Big brother, is that all that you have come here to say?" Rias asked.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Issei, how would you feel if Rias moved in with you?" Sirzechs asked,

Issei was surprised by that question. He looked at Rias and saw that she was a little nervous on what his answer will be.

 **[Hello, Lucifer.]** Ddraig spoke out of Issei's right hand.

"Hello, Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig." Sirzechs responded.

 **[My Partner does not mind if Rias Gremory moves in with him, but there might be a problem.]** Ddraig said, causing everyone in the room to raise their brows.

"Oh? And what problem are we dealing with?" Sirzechs asked.

 **[Well… to put it simply, there are Fallen Angels living at my Partner's house]** Ddraig said, causing everyone in the room to widen their eyes.

"Do you mean the Fallen Angels that you took when you left the church after saving Asia?" Rias asked.

"Rias, did you know about this?" Sirzechs asked as he looked at his little sister.

"I only knew that he took them with him. I didn't know that he spared them." Rias said.

"I see. Issei why did you take the Fallen Angels with you? And why did you spare them?" Sirzechs asked.

 **[It's because we wanted to interrogate them. After they told us everything that we wanted to know, we spared them as promised. One of them, Kalawarner, said that she didn't want to go back to that church. So, we let them stay. And so far, they haven't done much wrong. So, I wanted to offer something.]** Ddraig said, gaining everyone's interest.

"What do you propose, Red Dragon Emperor?" Sirzechs asked.

 **[This is going to be more in the lines of an experiment. Rias Gremory will move in with my Partner. The Fallen Angles will also stay under the same roof. If things go well, then we might be looking to put an end to the hate between the Three Factions. But, if things don't go as well, then the one who causes the most problems in our house will have to move out. How does that sound? Do you accept Rias Gremory?]** Ddraig asked Rias.

Rias put a hand on her chin, thinking about that offer. She wanted to stay with Issei, but to have the enemy this close to her… is going to be a problem.

"Rias, do you want to stay with Issei?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, I do." Rias answered truthfully.

"Then I see no problem in you participating in this small experiment. I also want to end the hate between The Factions. This might be a good opportunity." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Alright big brother. I'll take part in the experiment. Issei, I hope that you take good care of me." Rias said with a smile as she bowed.

Issei nodded slowly. Looks like things are about to get even levier in his house and life.

"W-Wait! I-I also want to move in with Issei!" Asia shouted with a red face.

Everyone besides Sirzechs was shocked at Asia's words.

"I think that can be arranged. I was looking for a house for you, so Issei's house is the perfect fit. But, won't it be bothersome to live under the same roof with the Fallen Angels that killed you?" Rias asked.

"W-Well, it is going to be a bit weird living in the same house with your killers. B-but I think that we can all start fresh! A-And if they try anything, then I'm sure that Issei and the rest of you will protect me, right?" Asia asked.

Everyone in the room nodded as Issei patted Asia on the head, earning a happy smile from the ex-nun.

"Then it's settled. Me and Asia are moving in with you Issei! I hope you take care of both of us." Rias said again as she bowed. Again.

 _ **[See Partner? Your life is slowly, but surely getting more fun. You would make these girls very sad if you ended your own life. Don't always think about yourself.]**_ Ddraig said inside Issei's head.

Issei then looked at the two girls. They were both happy that they were going to move in with Issei. But… He made a promise to his dead family. Once he gets his revenge, he's going to join them. And no one will be able to change his mind.

' _Hehehe… That's right… Once you get revenge… end it… end your life. It's the smartest thing that you'll be doing in your pathetic life anyway…'_ The voice said.

Issei flinched at the voices' choice of words. Though the others didn't notice. But he agreed with the voice on some degree. It is going to be the smartest thing he'll ever do.

After Issei and the others got released from the Underworlds hospital, Grayfia took them back to the clubroom of The Old School Building via Magic Circle. Once she teleported away, Issei and Rias gathered Asia's belongings from the clubroom. Once that was done they walked to Issei's house. Once they reached Issei's house, Issei took out his key and unlocked the door.

"Ah, kid you're ba- Devils?! W-What are they doing here?!" Kalawarner asked, scared as she summoned a light spear. Mittelt also wore the same expression as she also summoned a light spear.

 **[Calm down, the both of you! Put away your light spears! We'll explain why these Devils are here. And one of these Devils, you are quite familiar with.]** Ddraig said.

Issei then stepped to the side a bit, revealing Asia.

"A-Asia?! You're a-alive?! H-How?!" Mittelt asked shocked.

"I was the one who revived her. She is now one of my servants." Rias said with her eyes narrowed.

 **[Everyone, let's all calm down. Let's talk as to why the Devils are here and what I and my Partner want from all of you.]** Ddraig said.

Everyone nodded and walked to the living room. Issei sat in the middle of the big sofa, Rias and Asia sitting next to him. The two Fallen Angels sat on the other side.

 **[Now, the reason that the two Devils are here is because they are moving in with us.]** Ddraig said.

"W-WHAAAAT?!" Both Mittelt and Kalawarner shouted.

 **[Let me finish. The reason that Asia is moving in, is because she has nowhere else to stay. And as for Rias Gremory… She just wants to stay close to my Partner. Are you two with me so far?]** Ddraig asked.

The Fallen Angles nodded silently.

 **[Good. Another reason is that my Partner and I want to end this hate between the Three Factions. So, that's why we came up with this little experiment. We will let you, as well as the Devils stay in our household. If things do work out, then we might be one step closer to achieving peace. But… if things don't go as planned, then the ones that are causing the most trouble here will have to move out. Are we clear? Because let's face it, I don't think that Azazzel wants to start a war. He was the first one that retreated in the Great War after all]** Ddraig said.

The two Fallen looked at each other. They then looked back at Issei.

"Well… I think we can agree **.** We'll try and get along with the Devils." Mittelt said.

 **[Very good. And I think that this experiment will start very well if you both apologize to Asia right now.]** Ddraig said.

The two Fallen looked at the blonde girl that was fidgeting around in her sit.

"A-Asia. W-We both want to apologize for killing you. Though I doubt that you'll forgive us, we still want you to know that we're very sorry." Kalawarner said, Mittelt agreeing with her.

"No, it's alright. I forgive the both of you." Asia said with a smile.

The two Fallen smiled in relief.

 **[It just occurred to me. Kalawarner, Mittelt who gave you the order to kill my Partner?]** Ddraig asked.

"Well… Azazzel wanted us to keep you alive and watch you from the distance, but then we got a change of order from Kokabiel, saying that Azazzel said to kill you." Kalawarner said.

Issei narrowed his eyes at the two Fallen.

 **[Ah, I suspected as much. Kokabiel became fearful once he found out that I revived my Partner and that I was his Sacred Gear. So he lied to you in order to avoid any obstacles towards his goal.]** Ddraig said.

"How are you so sure about this?" Rias asked.

 **[Because from what I have come to know, Azazzel is not someone that likes war. He is more interested in Sacred Gears. Kokabiel is the one that likes war.]** Ddraig said.

"Now that you say that, I did hear Kokabiel cursing Azazzel a few times from retreating from the war." Mittelt said.

"I see…" Rias said with a hand on her chin.

Silence fell on them. Issei then stood up and yawned.

 **[Well, we are off to bed. Goodnight everyone.]** Ddraig said as Issei made his way up the stairs. He heard the girls reply goodnight.

Issei took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He was now wearing a sleeveless white shirt and boxers. Issei once again yawned as he entered his bedroom. He lied down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He now had four girls that moved in his house. Just as Ddraig said, his life is getting more and more levier.

 _ **[That it is Partner. That it is...]**_ Ddraig said inside Issei's head. It was also the last thing that Issei heard before letting sleep consume him.

 **And that is the end of chapter 11. Hope you enjoy, despite the lack of action. Again this chapter was supposed to come out on maybe Monday or Tuesday, but since it's my birthday I'm giving you guys a present. Despite it being my birthday. Again, don't forget to vote for one of the options. Will Issei run away, or will he go into Juggernaut Drive? The answer is up to you guys. So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 12 of my story. If you read the author notes in the previous chapter, then you guys know as to why it took a small while to update. For those who don't read the author notes (A very big mistake from their part), then I'll tell you know, art projects, tests and just stress. Let's answer to some reviews, shall we?**

 **GUIDix: Thank you.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Xerozzuro: Glad to see that you're enjoying the chapters. Don't worry, I know what you're vote is. You don't need to remind me about it. And even if you wanted to change your vote, I wouldn't let that happen, because like I said, your vote is only one and only, no change at all.**

 **Patriota1993: Here's the next chapter! Though it was quite late.**

 **Guest: I'm not saying that he's going to run away. Though you'll see what's going to happen when the fight against Kokabiel ends.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Coolsiddhusmailbox: Thank you! And you're welcome!**

 **: Already voted man. Can't vote twice and you can't change your vote.**

 **Elmoryakhan: Thank you and thank you for your vote!**

 **Lightningblade49: Again, you're grammar is in need of some work. I can hardly understand what you're trying to type.**

 **DeadlyXDevil: Glad to see that you find this story better than the others! I know what you mean and I could do it. But I want Issei to stay like this. I want him to stay suicidal until the end of the story.**

 **1337Pwny: Thank you! Happy belated birthday to you as well! Yep, the harem is slowly growing. Don't worry, more booze and some self harming is coming after the Peace meeting Arc ends. Though I suicide attempt is still pretty far away. But, like what I say almost all the time (not really) all good things come with patience.**

 **GanjaTwinks: Glad to know that you like the story and that I didn't disappoint you! And thank you for voting.**

 **SageNaruto3881: Thanks for your vote.**

 **Mickhe11: You're right; Issei's life spam had increased since he became a dragon. Though when and if he uses Juggernaut Drive, his life spam will be cut down. How much is still unknown but it's going to be a lot. And from the second review that you posted, I'm guessing that you liked Issei's rage when Riser made fun of him.**

 **Jack hal: I already did that on my Spyro the Dragon fanfic. Though I might make him meet the voice in his head, but I won't make them fight.**

 **AnimeAwsomeLove: Thank you for your vote. Here's the next chapter as well!**

 **shadow217: Glad that you like the story. No worries Issei won't be dying… At least if I decide to scrap the new ending that I made up for the old one. Like I said, the voting will stay open until the fight with Kokabiel begins. So yea, thank you for your vote. And don't worry, you're English was pretty good. Here's the next chapter then!**

 **AfroKenji: Thank you for your vote.**

 **And that was all of the reviews from the previous chapter. Some were left out because I have already answered through PM. As of now, these are the poll results:**

 **Issei runs away: 8 votes.**

 **Issei goes into Juggernaut Drive: 24 votes.**

 **Looks like a lot of you really want Issei to go into Juggernaut Drive instead of him just running away. But enough about that, on with chapter 12!**

 _ **Chapter 12: The Church makes its move.**_

Issei opened his eye and looked at the ceiling for a small while. He tried to get up from his bed, but there was some weight on his right arm. Issei looked to his right and saw Rias. On his bed. Naked and sleeping peacefully.

Issei just gave a quite sigh. What was wrong with this girl?

He managed to free his arm from Rias' grasp without waking her. He exited his room and walked to the bathroom.

He gave two knocks on the door.

"It's occupied!" A voice said from inside the bathroom. Issei recognized the voice of Mittelt.

Issei went downstairs, yawning a bit. Once he got in the kitchen, he saw Asia making breakfast with a smile. Asia noticed him coming down the stairs and looked at him, her smile widening a bit.

"Ah, good morning Issei! Breakfast will be done shortly!" She said as she went back to cooking.

Issei gave her a small nod and walked inside the leaving room, where he saw Kalawarner watching TV. Issei sat across her waited for Asia to finish cooking breakfast. Kalawarner snapped out of her daze when she saw Issei sitting across her.

"Morning kid. Didn't notice you there." Kalawarner said with a smile on her dace.

Issei looked at her and nodded back at her, his own way of saying good morning. He then turned his attention back to the TV.

"Issei, why did you sneak out on me? And why didn't you wake me up?" Issei then heard a voice behind him. He was also hugged from behind as he felt his head sink in a pair of big breasts.

The owner of the voice was Rias', if you haven't figured that out by know.

Issei could only sigh at the girls actions. It was way too early in the morning for this.

"Breakfast's ready!" Asia said from the kitchen.

Rias let go of Issei and walked to the kitchen, Kalawarner and Issei following behind. Mittelt was also there and she already had her food in front of her.

Once everyone sat down, they dug in. Breakfast consisted of miso soup, bread and fish.

"Mmm, Asia, you're cooking is the best!" Mittelt said with a big smile on her face.

"I agree, you're cooking is very good." Kalawarner said as she took a bite from her bread.

"T-Thank you Mittelt, Kalawarner." Asia said with a small blush.

Once they finished breakfast, they put their plates in the sink. Rias, Issei and Asia went upstairs. Issei had time to take a quick shower. Once he finished his shower, he went back in his room and changed into his school clothes.

Issei went down stairs and saw Rias and Asia waiting for him near the door.

"Well, we're leaving! Goodbye!" Asia said as she exited the house with Issei and Rias.

They heard Mittelt and Kalawarner say their goodbyes. Issei then closed the door.

 _ **[Hey Partner, can I talk to you about something?]**_ Ddraig said inside Issei's head.

Issei mentally nodded.

 _ **[Last night, I had a dream. It was more of a vision actually. Anyway, I saw you fighting with Kokabiel in what looked like the school that you go too, Kuoh Academy. Then, the picture started to change and I saw you beginning to transform into Juggernaut Drive. Remember when we talked about that technique?]**_ Ddraig asked.

Issei again mentally nodded.

 _ **[If you remember, I told you that Juggernaut Drive can only be triggered if the host has any negative emotions, like anger for example. What I'm getting at is this, try not to lose your cool during your fight with the crow.]**_ Ddraig said as his voice faded away.

Issei nodded again, though he didn't think that he'll be able to contain his rage when the time comes.

Before they knew it, they reached the entrance of the school. Once they passed through the gate, they were automatically showered with shouts from both female and male students.

"W-Why is Hyoudou with Princess Rias and Asia?!" A female student asked in shock.

"Hyoudou you bastard! Get away from them you monster!" A male student shouted in anger.

"Aww, I wanted to date Issei!" Another female voice said in disappointment.

Issei left eye began to twitch. He was once again the center of attention.

"HYOUDOU YOU BASTAAAAAARD!" Two voices were heard. Issei looked to his right and saw the Perverted Duo, Motohama and Matsuda running at him with fists raised and anger across their face.

Issei sighed. He didn't have time for this. Issei dodged a punch from Motohama and kicked his left leg, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Matsuda threw his punch at Issei, who stopped the punch with his hand. Issei then pulled him down and swipe kicked Matsuda, causing him to have the same outcome like his comrade.

"H-How the hell are you do strong?!" Matsuda asked with gritted teeth.

Issei just shrugged his shoulders. Before he could walk away, he felt someone tap his shoulder two times. He turned around and saw Rias.

"Issei, I have to go to my class now. Let's meet up in the club house." Rias said with a smile.

Issei only nodded.

"Oh, just to let you know, Asia is in the same class as you. So take care of her." Rias said with a smile as she walked away.

Issei nodded and looked at Asia. Issei mentioned for Asia to follow him. Asia complied and began to follow Issei.

Once they entered their classroom, they sat on their chairs and waited for the bell to ring, which did after a few seconds. After about a minute, Mrs. Keiko walked in the classroom. She had a few books in hand.

"Good morning class. Today, we'll be continuing our session on Greek Mythology, so open your history Books on page 57." Mrs. Keiko said as she opened her own book. The students did the same thing.

Issei opened his book, but he didn't pay any attention to the lesson. He just stared out the window. He's eyes then narrowed.

Outside, were two strangers. One of them had something big wrapped around in a cloth which was on her back. The other had a sword strapped around the hip or thigh. Issei couldn't tell the gender of the one's with the giant thing on her back, but he knew that the other one was a woman, because he could see her long brown pigtails at the side of her hood. He couldn't identify the other person though, but he gave a wild guess that it was a woman as well.

"Issei! Can you please pay attention to the lesson?!" Mrs. Keiko shouted.

Issei turned to look at her for a small moment. Once she turned around to wright something on the whiteboard, he turned and looked outside once more. Though the two weren't there anymore.

Issei gave a quite sigh, as he looked towards the whiteboard, so he could write whatever Mrs. Keiko wrote.

 _ **Lunch Time:**_

The bell finally rang, signaling lunch time. Issei stood up from his chair and walked towards Asia's desk. Asia saw him walking towards her and smiled.

"Issei, are you going to the Old School Building?" Asia asked.

Issei nodded.

"Okay, then let's go!" Asia said, as she and Issei walked out of the classroom.

Once they got to the Old School Building, Issei noticed Asia flinch a bit. Issei turned and looked at her with a raised brow.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I… Just felt weird for a moment there." Asia said.

Issei nodded slowly. They walked up the stairs and headed to the main office. Once they got there, Issei, gave two knocks on the door.

"Excuse me for a moment. Whoever it is, can you please come back later? We have some rather important business to do." They both heard Rias' voice say.

"U-Umm, President why do you want us to leave?" Asia asked with a stutter.

"Oh, it's just you Asia. It's okay, you can enter." Rias said.

Issei pushed the door open. His eyes narrowed when he saw who was sitting at the sofa on the right. It was the two strangers from this morning. They had their hoods down, so Issei could clearly see their faces.

One of them had brown hair that was fixed in pigtails. She also had pink eyes. The other one, who was also a girl, had yellow eyes and blue hair, some green that covered the center of her forehead. She was also the one that was carrying that large thing on her back, which was on her side right now.

"Ah, Issei, you're with her as well." Rias said with a smile. Issei could tell that her smile was one of relief.

"W-Wait a minute, THAT is Issei?! There's no way! He looks absolutely different from the last time I saw him!" The girl with pink eyes said with shock in her voice.

"Irina, you should know that we shouldn't make friends with Devils." The other girl said.

"I know Xenovia, but this is my childhood friend that we're talking about!" The girl known as Irina said with a smile, causing the other girl, Xenovia to sigh.

"Actually, Issei is not a Devil. I offered him to become one, but he refused the offer." Rias said with closed eyes.

"Oh, thank God that you aren't a Devil Issei! Do you remember me? I used to be your neighbor ten years ago!" Irina said with a smile as she approached Issei.

Issei looked at her confused. He put two fingers at the side of his forehead, but he couldn't remember a girl named Irina.

 _ **[Partner, I dug into your memory a bit. She is telling you the truth. She used to be your neighbor, but she had to move away due to her becoming an Exorcist.]**_ Ddraig said inside Issei's head.

Issei was still confused though, which weirded Ddraig a bit. Issei then felt Ddraig's eyes widen a bit. He then manifested the Boosted Gear on Issei arm.

 **[So… it's starting. And here I though you would have a bit more time on you]** Ddraig said out loud, causing everyone to look confused, except for Xenovia.

"The Red Dragon Emperor…" Was the only thing Xenovia said, but not from shock, but from interest.

"What do you mean, Red Dragon Emperor? What's happening to Issei?" Rias asked worried.

 **[Remember when I told you about the illnesses that he had? One of them is starting to appear right now as we speak.]** Ddraig said.

"W-Wait, what kind of illnesses does Issei have?" Asia asked. She was extremely worried.

"I-I also want to know!" Irina said, as equally worried.

Before Rias could answer, Ddraig answered for her.

 **[He has some rare Panic Attacks, Depression, Extreme Paranoia, Dementia and… Schizophrenia.]** Ddraig listed Issei's illnesses.

Irina's eyes widened as a few tears escaped her eyes. She had a hand on her mouth as she took a few steps backwards.

"No… No… That… That can't be true…" Irina said, falling to her knees. Asia was also sobbing as she hugged Issei, who remained with a confused look on his face, bot paying any attention to his surroundings.

 **[I'm sorry to say, but it is unfortunately true.]** Ddraig said.

Everyone fell into silence after the reveal.

"What… Is the illness that just showed up then?" Akeno asked.

 **[That… Would be his Dementia.]** Ddraig said.

"Are… Are you sure that it's his Dementia? Are you sure that it's not just him forgetting about her?" Rias asked her face containing both shock and sadness.

 **[I am positive. Like I said, memory problems are one cause of Dementia. He's experiencing one right now. And if you remember after the Rating Game with Riser, my Partner collapsed. In the beginning I thought it was from exhaustion. But, I was wrong. Another symptom of Dementia, is the frequent falls, with the chance of passing out. I only said that he collapsed from using Balance Breaker as an excuse.]** Ddraig revealed the real reason as to why Issei passed out after the Rating Game.

Issei suddenly shook his head violently, causing everyone to look at him with worry. Once his stopped shaking his head, he looked at everyone in the room, his usual look appearing once more.

"Issei… Do you have any idea as to what has happened to you right now?" Rias asked.

Issei looked at her for a moment, and then nodded his head slowly, his hair covering his eyes a bit. 

"Are… Are you going to be okay? I can call a doctor from the underworld if you want." Rias offered.

Issei only shook his head. He then looked at Irina, who was still on her knees, crying. Issei walked towards her and put his arm on her shoulder, shaking it a bit. It caught Irina's attention as she looked up and starred into Issei's eyes.

"Issei… What happened to you? What happened to the boy I used to play with? What happened to the boy I used to share my laughter with? You… You are not him. Please… Bring him back to me… Please…" Irina trailed off, but stopped as she hung her head lower and continued to cry.

Issei then put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a small hug. Irina continued to cry and sob. No one in the room dared to pull them apart. Not even Xenovia. This was the first time she saw her partner like this. She also felt a bit sad for her as well.

Irina's eyes then snapped open as she pulled away from Issei, shock on her face. The others looked at her in confusion.

 **[Partner… You didn't just…]** Ddraig began to say, but stopped. This was a big shock, even to him.

"What? What did Issei do?" Rias asked with urgency.

Neither Irina nor Ddraig said anything. Issei patted Irina on the head and stood up. He walked towards Asia and stood beside her. Xenovia noticed Asia.

"It just occurred to me. Are you the 'Witch' Asia Argento? The former Holy Priestess?" Xenovia asked, causing Asia to flinch at being called a witch.

"Yes… It's me." Asia said with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the higher ups that we saw you here. Though you did fall lower than any of us expected. For you to become a Devil. Do you still believe in God?" Xenovia asked.

"I…I did believe in him my whole life. I can't stop believing." Asia said.

"Is that so? Then allow me to cut you down with my Holy Sword, Durandal. Maybe God will forgive you and will allow you to enter Heaven." Xenovia said as she unwrapped the giant sword from the cloth and pointed it towards Asia, who had a fearful expression on her face.

Issei then approached Xenovia with rage in his eyes. How dare she say such words to Asia?! Issei tried to punch her, but she jumped backwards. She proceeded to attack Issei, but Irina stood in front of her, her sword drawn out.

"Xenovia… Please stop… We didn't come here to kill Devils nor Issei. We came here to stop Kokabiel." Irina said.

Issei's eyes widened, his rage disappearing.

 **[Do you know where his base of operation is?]** Ddraig asked.

"We still don't know that yet. We're planning on searching tomorrow. Why are you asking?" Irina asked.

 **[Because it was Kokabiel that caused every single one of my Partner's scars. The one on his neck and the loss of his eye. It was all Kokabiel's fault. He was also the cause of my Partner's parent's death. ]** Ddraig said.

Irina's eyes widened at the reveal. Kokabiel was the one that caused Issei to be this way. Irina clenched her sword to her chest and gritted her teeth.

 **[Maybe… We can help each other. When you start searching tomorrow, we'll come with you.]** Ddraig said.

"We appreciate the offer, but we can't accept help from a Devil." Xenovia said.

Ddraig chuckled a bit.

 **[Didn't you hear what Rias Gremory said? My Partner is not a Devil. And even if he was, it wouldn't be help from a Devil. It would be help from a Dragon.]** Ddraig said.

This caused Xenovia to put a hand on her chin.

"I haven't really thought about that. Alright, we will accept your help." Xenovia said with a smile.

Irina also smiled, but she also had a few tears in her eyes.

"Red Dragon Emperor, are you sure that you want to ally yourself with Exorcists?" Rias asked.

 **[If it's for my Partner to finally achieve his revenge and finally get his peace, then I'll do anything.]** Ddraig said.

Rias stood still. She and her peerage knew what is going to happen if Issei gets his revenge. She still has time though. She can still change his mind.

"Alright… I trust you." Rias said.

"Before you two leave, mind If I have a spar with one of you?" Kiba said with a smile, though everyone could feel the killing intend radiating from him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Xenovia asked.

"I'm your senior, though I was a failure." Kiba said with the same painted smile.

 **And that guys is the end of chapter 12. Hope you guys enjoyed it, despite it being a bit sad. So, what did you guys think Issei did to Irina to cause both Ddraig and Irina to fall into a state of shock? Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Don't forget to vote if you didn't! So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 13 of my story. Before we start, I want to ask you guys a favor. Only for this chapter, I want you to give me criticism. The reason, is because I want to make this story better. I don't know, I just feel like there's something missing. So, when you're typing in your review, tell me what is it that I need to fix about this story. It could be an idea; it could be me doing something wrong. Either way, write your criticism in the reviews and I'll see what I can do. Now, let's answer to some reviews!**

 **Wacko12: As you have probably read, Issei tried to hit Xenovia, but she dodged. Issei will only watch the fight between Kiba and Xenovia. You'll see what happens when you read this chapter.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Glad that you find the chapter excellent! Yep it was a bit sad when Issei and Irina reunited, but at least the did reunite, right?**

 **Tenzalucard123: Yep, Juggernaut Drive is triggered with negative emotions. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **Xerozzuro: Here's the next chapter! Issei could have done something shocking, or he could have done something natural, for him at least. I'll reveal what he did in this chapter, so if you want to know, better start reading! You voted three times, but only one has counted. And I know who votes, since I write their names on a small notepad.**

 **DragonMaster128: Issei patted her head when he did something to her that caused Ddraig and Irina to fall in shock. If you want to know what he really did, then keep on reading!**

 **AnimeAwsomeLove: The illnesses were actually named in chapter 5 by Ddraig to Rias. Yep, Issei's life is pretty tough. And to answer your question, no Issei will not be emotional when and if he defeats Kokabiel. I'm planning on making him fall even deeper into depression. Hence the reason of the poll. Issei can control his anger a bit, but Kokabiel will reveal something to him, triggering the Juggernaut Drive or him running away.**

 **Lightningblade49: If you want to know what he did, then read this chapter, since I reveal it!**

 **Sad: I'll try and answer in Spanish, though I'm not that good at it. Yo podría hacer eso, pero la historia no se termina en el Kokabiel Arco. Ya he decidido que la historia tendrá el único fin que he planeado. ¿Cuál será una sorpresa, ya que yo podría hacer una secuela, no estoy seguro todavía. Si hago decidir sobre múltiples finales, entonces yo podría hacer un epílogo, la elección opinan que final fue la mejor. Espero que usted entienda mis planes!**

 **Jamieb144: If you want to know what he did, then read this chapter! Glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **xden1997: If the anticipation is killing you, then read this chapter and find out what he really did to Irina! Let's see if that will make you fill a bit better! Did not know that I opened that many possibilities. I might go with the one that Issei gets nursed back to health in Kuoh. I have already decided that Issei will not become a Devil and he won't be joining the Church.**

 **1337Pwny: That would actually be pretty funny, if he got a boner whilst hugging Irina. But that's not it sadly. Though you do get bonus points for the idea of him getting an erection. Yea, I noticed that when I re-read the chapter, but I was too lazy to fix it. Maybe another time when I decide to get off my lazy ass and fix a few grammar mistakes. Glad to know that I nailed Irina's and Xenovia's characters. Was a bit worried that Irina acted a bit out of character when Ddraig named Issei's illnesses. If you want to see Kiba fight and use Sword Birth, then continue reading this chapter! And about him collapsing due to Dementia, it was actually a last minute change. But glad that you liked it.**

 **Sasuke75249: Thank you.**

 **The Tell-Tale Man: Sorry to say, but Issei might be staying like this. Sure, it's sad that he's like this, but the title says it all. He's broken beyond repair. And I'm planning on making him fall deeper into depression once the Kokabiel Arc ends.**

 **Maalikdb: Did he though? Read the rest of the chapter if you want to find out what he did.**

 **Dovahkiin1503: Glad to know that you like the story thus far. Thank you for your vote.**

 **And that was all the reviews of the previous chapter. As of right now, these are the poll results:**

 **Issei runs away: 8 votes.**

 **Issei goes into Juggernaut Drive: 25 votes.**

 **As you saw, there was only one new vote... Juggernaut Drive is in front still. Now, on with chapter 13!**

 _ **Chapter 13: A Knight's pain.**_

Issei and the rest of the ORC went to the back of the Old School Building, since Kiba wanted to fight one of the two Exorcists. Xenovia was the one that stepped up to the challenge.

"Akeno, is the barrier set up? We don't want anyone to see this." Rias said.

Akeno nodded.

Xenovia unwrapped Durandal from its cloth and stabbed the stone floor with it. Kiba summoned his own sword while glaring at Durandal.

"Are you ready, Knight of Gremory?" Xenovia asked.

When she said that, Kiba started to laugh like a maniac. Everyone besides Issei was looking at him, worried.

"The thing that I have wanted to destroy my whole life is right in front of me. Why wouldn't I be ready?" Kiba said as he got in his stance.

Xenovia also got in her own fighting stance, raising her sword from the ground.

Kiba dashed towards Xenovia with all his speed and clashed his sword with hers. Kiba's sword now had a few cracks in it, making his eyes narrow.

Xenovia pushed Kiba away with Durandal. She then immediately striked back downwards with Durandal, shattering Kiba's sword into pieces.

Kiba jumped backwards away from Xenovia and dropped his broken sword to the ground. He summoned another one and dashed forwards once more.

Kiba went to strike her downwards, though he faked his attack and hit Xenovia in her left shoulder, successfully cutting her.

Xenovia didn't even flinch at the wound caused by the Knight. Instead, she swung her sword to the left. Kiba blocked the attack at the lost possible second, though it caused the destruction of his second sword.

Kiba growled in frustration at the sight of his broken sword. He summoned another one as he dropped the broken one.

This time it was Xenovia who dashed towards Kiba. Kiba used his speed to his advantage and disappeared before Xenovia could reach him. He reappeared behind her, only to disappear again when Xenovia turned around and swung Durandal.

Kiba then started to pick up his pace. He kept on disappearing, making a few illusions of himself. Xenovia was now finding it difficult to strike Kiba. Everywhere she turned, she could see a brand new illusion from Kiba's speed.

Xenovia then felt a bit of pain in her lower left leg. She looked down and saw her knee was bleeding a bit. She then felt her right shoulder being cut this time.

"RAHHHH!" Xenovia shouted as she swung Durandal in a circle. She managed to find Kiba, who blocked her attack. His sword managed to stay intact this time.

Kiba was pushed backwards by the force behind Durandal's power. He landed on his feet and looked up at Xenovia, panting.

"I have to compliment you, Knight of Gremory. You have managed to cut me more that I have expected. But, this is where I must end it. This one final attack will determine the outcome of this battle." Xenovia said, going back to her stance.

Kiba narrowed his eyes as he also got back in his stance. Kiba and Xenovia started to run towards each other. They then jumped into the air and clashed their swords. They both landed, their backs facing each other.

Xenovia was looking forwards, while Kiba was looking down, his blonde hair covering his eyes.

Suddenly, Kiba's sword shattered as he fell to the ground, a small wound on his lower stomach, which was caused by Durandal.

Xenovia started to walk towards the white cloth which was used to wrap Durandal. She grabbed it and proceeded to wrap the giant Excalibur.

"N-No… You are n-not… Leaving! I… I must destroy that… Sword!" Kiba shouted as he slowly picked himself off the ground. He summoned another sword in his hand.

"Kiba… please stop this…" Issei heard Rias mutter.

 _ **[Hey Partner, I think it would be a good idea to stop the Knight.]**_ Ddraig said inside Issei's head.

Issei raised a mental eyebrow.

 _ **[He might be useful when you fight Kokabiel. Plus, he'll end up killing himself instead of accomplishing his revenge.]**_ Ddraig said.

" _No, don't listen to that stupid Dragon! I want you to watch this. You remember, don't you? This is how you were… or should I be saying this is what you are still. You both live for the sake of revenge. And in the end, you both might end up failing. Hehehehe…"_ The voice said inside Issei's head.

Issei gritted his teeth and grabbed his head. He didn't want to admit it, but the voice had a point. He and Kiba could relate in a way. They both lived thus far for the sake of revenge.

"Issei, are you alright?" Issei turned to his left and saw Irina looking at him with worried eyes.

Issei removed his hand from his head and nodded at her.

"Was it… the voice in your head?" Irina asked in a shaky voice, which was barely noticeable.

Issei only nodded. He then disappeared.

When Kiba was about to run towards Xenovia, Issei reappeared in front of him stopping him.

"Issei get out of my way. You will not deny me my revenge." Kiba said as he glared at Issei, in which he returned back. Issei did not bulge. He stayed firm where he was.

"Issei, if you do not remove yourself, then I'll be forced to attack you as well." Kiba said, pointing his sword at Issei.

Issei only stood where he was, still not moving. He was just glaring but at Kiba.

Kiba then sighed.

"You live me no choice then." It was the only thing Kiba said as he dashed at Issei.

Kiba raised his sword and brought it down on Issei's shoulder. He was very surprised to see that his sword broke when it made contact with Issei.

Once the broken part of his sword fell to the ground, Issei tackled Kiba to the floor and punched him two times in the face, creating a small crater.

Kiba was still conscious, but he could not move.

Issei turned towards Asia, who was in shock at was Issei did. He pointed at Kiba and walked back to the group.

Asia understood what he meant and ran towards Kiba to heal his injuries.

When Issei got close to the group. Rias was the one that walked towards him.

"Despite me not approving of your method to stop Kiba, I still thank you for stopping him from injuring himself any further." Rias said with a small frown.

Issei only shrugged his shoulders, saying that he couldn't think of a more nonviolent way to stop the Knight.

Asia finished healing Kiba's injuries. The Knight stood up, but his hair shadowed his eyes, while he was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Irina, I think it's about time we departed. Rias Gremory, I hope that you don't interfere on our matters. Red Dragon Emperor, meet us tomorrow in the town. We will be waiting. Also Irina, curious question, what did the Red Dragon Emperor do back at the clubroom?" Xenovia asked her partner with a raised brow.

Irina blushed and looked to the side, playing with her fingers.

"O-Oh, w-well… H-he just gave me a p-p-peck on the cheek…" Irina said, her blush darkening.

"W-What?! Issei, why don't you kiss me on the cheek?!" Rias asked Issei, hurt.

Issei sighed and face palmed. Issei then looked towards Kiba, who was starting to walk away. Rias also noticed.

"Yuuto! Don't leave! You're the Knight of Gremory after all! It would be troublesome if you turned into a stray!" Rias shouted as she walked up to him.

"I was able to escape thanks to my friends… this is the reason that I pull their regrets into my Demonic Swords…" Kiba said as he used his speed to disappear from Rias' sight.

"Yuuto…" Rias muttered sadly, her head hanging low.

"D-Don't worry President. I'm sure that Kiba will come back to you." Asia said with a smile.

"Yes… Let's hope so." Rias said as she raised her head.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Red Dragon Emperor, you should beware. The White One has awakened. So, I suggest that you are aware, since he might interfere in your fight with Kokabiel." Xenovia said. She wore her cloak and walked inside the forest.

"Goodbye Issei. I'll see you tomorrow." Irina said as she gave a quick hug to Issei.

She then followed Xenovia into the forest.

"Issei, i'll ask you one last time, are you sure that you want to work with Exorcists? I mean, they can help you track down Kokabiel faster, but are you sure that you can trust them?" Rias asked, clearly worried for Issei.

Issei nodded, saying that he wanted to work with them.

Rias sighed, but then smiled.

"Alright… I'm going to trust you on this. Now, Asia, Issei let's go home." Rias said.

They all grabbed their bags from the clubroom and headed towards Issei's house. Before they could leave, Asia invited Akeno and Koneko to have dinner at Issei's house.

"My, my, this is my first time that I enter Issei's house." Akeno said with her usual smile.

"Remember Akeno, there are Fallen Angels living with us. Try and act friendly around them." Rias said to her Queen.

"Of course, President." Akeno said, but her smile was gone and was replaced with disgust.

Once they reached Issei's house, Issei unlocked the door with his key and entered his house, the others following behind.

"A-Ah, you're a-all back I see." Kalawarner said nervously, failing to hide a giant book that was in her hands. Mittelt was also nervous.

"What are you reading there Kalawarner, Mittelt?" Asia asked.

Before she could answer, she looked at Issei with a sigh.

"Please don't be angry." It was the only thing she said.

She then showed everyone the book that she was reading. It wasn't even a book. It was Issei's family photo album.

Issei widened his eyes at the sight of the book. He hasn't seen the pictures in that thing in over two years.

Issei walked calmly towards her and grabbed the photo album from her hands. He then looked at for a while and slowly opened it to a random page.

The page that he stumbled on was his fourth birthday. Issei saw a picture of him with his mum and dad, all smiling at the camera. His mind started to travel to his fourth birthday. How times have changed. He used to be a happy kid. Now he was just an empty shell. He used to have plenty of positive emotions. Now, the only emotions that he feels are anger, pain and grief.

" _RUN WHILE YOU STILL CA-!"_

" _Remember my name. Kokabiel, Kokabiel, Kokabiel…"_

" _When I kill Kokabiel, I will kill myself and join my parents in the afterlife."_

" _Hehehehe… Do it…End your life… It's the smartest thing that you'll be doing in your pathetic life anyway."_

"Issei. Issei! Issei!" Issei was snapped back to reality by Rias, who was looking into his eyes with worry evident in her face.

"Issei, are you alright? You suddenly dropped the photo album and you looked… Dead." Rias said.

Issei grabbed his head and sighed. He looked at Rias and nodded his head, saying that he was alright.

"Are you sure? I'm really worried about you Issei." Rais said as she cupped Issei's cheeks in her palms.

Issei pushed her hands away from his face and glared at her. Rias looked away, sadness evident in her face.

"W-well… I'll prepare dinner." Asia said as she looked at Issei. She was also quite worried.

"Let me help you, Asia." Akeno said with a smile.

Everybody went to the living room and watched TV whilst they were waiting for dinner to be ready. Issei could see Rias glance at him a few times. She must be really worried about him. Though Issei just ignored her.

"Issei, can you go to the store real quick? I need you to buy some things." Akeno said from the kitchen.

Issei stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Akeno handed him a small piece of paper that had everything that he had to buy. Issei opened his door and headed to the nearby store.

Once he bought everything that he needed, he exited the store and started to walk back to his house. Suddenly, he collided with someone. They both stumbled back a bit. Once Issei raised his head, he was met with a pretty familiar face.

A tall man stood in front of him, appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black pants.

"Shit, sorry about tha- Oh, it's you kid! It has been a while!" The man said with a grin, once he realized who he collided with.

 **[It's good to see you as well, Azazzel]** Ddraig responded.

"Ah, I see that you haven't spoken yet since the last time we met. How have you been doing, Red Dragon Emperor?" Azazzel asked, the grin remaining on his face.

 **[We have been trying to find your subordinate, Kokabiel. It's said that he's here in Japan, more specifically, this town. The only thing that we know as far is that he wants to start another Great War. My Partner and a few others are plotting against him.]** Ddraig said.

Azazzel stopped grinning, his expression turning serious.

"I have always suspected that Kokabiel wanted to start another war between the factions. It seems that he still resents me from retreating first from the war. Though even if he didn't want to start another war, I suspect that you two would still go after him for what he did to you." Azazzel said, pointing at Issei.

 **[Yes, we would still pursue him, even if he didn't want to start another war. And I suspect that you would not get in our way, correct?]** Ddraig asked, making Issei's eyes narrow at Azazzel.

Azazzel only smirked and chuckled a bit.

"No. I'll actually respect your decision. But, I have to ask a very big favor from you kid." Azazzel said.

Issei only looked at him, wondering what Azazzel wanted.

"If possible, could you let Kokabiel live once you fight him? Yes, I know it's going to be impossible for you, but I want to interrogate him. "Azazzel said.

 **[Azazzel, you know that you're asking a lot from my Partner. I don't think that he will let that crow live.]** Ddraig said.

Azazzel sighed, though a smirk was on his face.

"Eh, I it was worth a try. Well, I have to go. Goodnight kid. And it was good to see you again." Azazzel said as he walked past Issei.

Issei starred at Azazzel's retreating form for a small while. He then started to walk back to his house. 

Once he reached his house, he unlocked the door with his key and entered his house. He gave the bag that he was holding to Akeno and sat back down on the couch.

After a small while, Asia called everyone to the table. Dinner was finally ready. Dinner consisted of Curry Rice, Yakizakana and Udon. They all sat in silence while they ate their food.

Dinner was finished rather quickly. Akeno and Koneko said their goodnights as they left.

Issei yawned. He walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. He took a shower and brushed his teeth once he finished his shower. He yawned once more as he opened the door to his bedroom.

He lied down on his bed and starred at the ceiling. Just as he felt his eyes starting to close, his door opened. Issei looked and saw Rias enter his room. She started to strip from her school uniform. Issei sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Rias hug his left arm.

"Issei, can you promise me something?" Rias asked.

Issei opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. Promise mw that you won't end your life when you kill Kokabiel. Please… I don't want to lose you." Rias said in a shaky voice.

Issei only sighed. This was a promise that he couldn't keep, sadly. Slowly, they both entered deep sleep.

 **And that is the end of chapter 13. What do you guys think? Like I said, I want you guys to give me criticism just for this chapter. If there's anything that you guys want me to fix, I'll try my best to fix it. Expect from grammar mistakes. Those are just going to keep popping up, not only on my stories, but on everyone's stories. If you haven't voted, then vote right now! We are closing in on the big battle! So, until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 14 of my story. Before we start, I have to thank you guys for giving your criticism for this story; I'll try and follow your advice. For those who gave me ideas, let's say that your ideas were all pretty good. Make sure that you remember them, because you might see them play a role in my story! Also, I decided to take your guys' advice and make this chapter longer! This chapter is the penultimate chapter before we head in the fight between Kokabiel and Issei! The fight that you've all been waiting for! And finally, the small poll has will close when this chapter is released. You can't vote anymore. Now, let's answer to some reviews!**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **PhantomBullet95: Hey, haven't seen you review in a while! Sorry to say, but you'll have to hold on to all that hype, since chapter 15 will be the Issei vs Kokabiel chapter!**

 **Daquan: Glad that you liked the chapter! You'll have to wait one more chapter if you want to learn who wins the fight! Will it be Issei? Will it be Kokabiel? Be patient for one more chapter!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Glad to know that you liked the chapter! About the whole Issei ending his life… I have two ending in mind. Only one will make it into the story. One is tragedy and the other sad, but happy. The ending is still in debate. The rest of your review though, I barely understand. I have already decided that Issei won't become a Devil, but he will instead be associated with them. Issei won't be talking a lot in this story. Only a few times. Here's the next chapter! Hope that you enjoy!**

 **Guest: I really can't promise that. If you want Issei's lifespan to stay the same, then I'd just have him not take Albion's Jewel. And Juggernaut Drive is a transformation that absorbs life force. If the first choice won the poll (Issei runs away) then Issei's life force would stay as it is.**

 **BrokenLifeCycle: Issei will be fighting Vali, I can assure you that. You'll see what happens in the next chapter. And the reason why I created the poll.**

 **heroman626: Ah, I forgot about that. It's been a while since I saw season two, so I thought she used Durandal right of the bat. When I decide to pick up my lazy ass, I'll fix that mistake. Thank you for pointing it out.**

 **Zenedar: Estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos que satisfarán a mucha gente.**

 **DullLogic: Issei went to silence a few days after he visited the doctor. So he did talk when the doctor asked him questions, without revealing that he's the host of the Boosted Gear and of course, hiding the fact that he's no longer human. That was actually a mistake on my part, leaving Raynare's body out in the open like that. Rias does have the power and she could have cleaned up when Issei killed Raynare. You could say that I sort of forgot about her. Yep, Koneko did follow Issei and when he killed Raynare, she reported back to Rias, who thanked him the next day and offered him to become a Devil. Azazzel wasn't really surprised. The first time Issei met Azazzel, Azazzel was the one that apologized for Kokabiel's actions and gave him permission to kill him, once he was ready of course. Azazzel will explain his first meeting with Issei at a later chapter.**

 **AnimeAwsomeLove: Wow, you really want Issei to live, don't you? Like I said, I'm debating on which of the two ending I'll use. One will end in tragedy and the other will be sad, but with a hint of happiness. If you're asking about OC's I might create a few, but they will most likely be Issei's enemies.**

 **1337Pwny: Yep, that was what he did. And I think I can tell that you're a bit disappointed that he didn't get an erection. Good thing that you enjoyed Kiba's fight! And glad that you enjoyed the chapter. You'll also be glad to know that Issei will be using pills in this chapter. No alcohol. And you guessed it; the voice will persuade him into taking those pills.**

 **Kirinthor: Haven't seen you review in a small while! Nice to know that you enjoyed the bit with Irina and that you don't see much wrong in my story. Read and see how the search for Kokabiel goes!**

 **Xerozzuro: I'll try and keep up the good work! Also, make sure that you keep up with that story of yours! Pretty good thus far!**

 **Alber breaker: This chapter will by far be my longest yet! Though I'll try and write to about 5000+ words every chapter. Though you would have to be patient, since it's going to take a while to write. As for the main girl, right now it's nobody. Though if I had to pick, it would be Asia.**

 **Guest: You'll see what happens, not in this chapter, but the next one! We'll see if Issei finally decides to break his long silence!**

 **Heath Oslo: Do I though? I mean, I like Irina, but she won't be the main girl. I have already decided that Rias won't be the main girl. It may be Asia though. Glad you suggested the tragedy, because it's kinda the reason as to why I created the poll. You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. I can upgrade the length of chapter up to 5000+ words, but it may take a while to write, so be patient. And, I'm planning to make them go outside of Japan, but these chapters are going to be Filler chapters. Special chapters if you will. And I was looking for a new story to read, so thank you for suggesting it! Keep up the good work as well!**

 **ItsFytos: Yea, I know it was kinda forced. But, I have an excuse. I was writing the previous chapter at three in the morning, so when I was close to finishing it, I couldn't think of something to make Issei leave the house. I was just too tired to even think. So, I decided to write what I wrote, despite me knowing that it was kinda forced. I'll try and fix it another time. Also glad to know that you don't find anything wrong with the story!**

 **GSmith624: Yea, another reviewer pointed that out. I'll try and fix it when I decide to get off my lazy ass.**

 **Guest: I still don't have that decided, but right now I'm in favor of Asia. If things change, maybe Irina.**

 **Squadpunk 2.0: Yep, a lot of people pointed out that mistake. I'll fix it when I'm, well, not lazy. Unfortunately, I can't reveal the last question. Though I'll say that he will live in his fight with Kokabiel. As for the end… I can't say.**

 **Dovahkiin1503: Yes, the story will continue after the fight with Kokabiel. Though the fight with Diodora and Shalba, Shalba's fight might be in the last parts of the story and as for Diodora, I'm not sure. I want to have my own little storyline after the Peace Meeting Arc. If things don't work out, then I'll go back to the normal storyline.**

 **REader7289: Alright, alright! Here's more!**

 **Nazo-XXX: Thank you for voting. Issei will survive the Juggernaut Drive transformation, I can promise that. I only keep the valuable information as I secret, like the reason Issei will go into Juggernaut Drive.**

 **jackie benson: Don't worry; I'm not planning on abandoning this story anytime soon!**

 **Guest: Good to know that I'm doing fine! I should have Issei and Rias do what?**

 **Guest: I just did!**

 **Bad0ssRoman: Thank you for voting! Special congratulations from me from me for being the last voter! The next chapter is the final showdown, so be patient! Glad to know that you enjoy the chapters!**

 **Theevilinthedark: Glad to know that you like my story! I can see where you find it a bit crazy, but I really don't think that it's that funny. The only moment which had a bit of humor in it, was the part where Issei started to tease the girls when they were about to take a bath.**

 **T51b Moridin: Damn, three reviews. Well, I wanted Issei to show that he's been changed, so I had to put violence a little earlier that I intended to. Since the second review you posted is on chapter 2, I'm a bit confused. If you're talking about the meeting with Raynare, then yes, it was a bit short, since Raynare couldn't have expected all this power from Issei. If you're talking about the first time he met the ORC, then that meeting was about the length that I wanted. Your suggestion though, may make it during the final moments of this story. If I go with the tragic end of course.**

 **Guest: Here's the update! Enjoy.**

 **And that was all the reviews for this chapter! That was about… A thousand words gone by. Wow. Also, thank you guys for over 50,000+ views on this story! We managed to pass my other stories views, with only 14 chapters! So, this makes this story my best one yet, and I have you guys to thank! So, once again thank you! This is the last time you'll be seeing this poll. These are the results:**

 **Issei runs away: 8 votes.**

 **Issei goes into Juggernaut Drive: 27 votes.**

 **There were only three new votes. Reminder, you can't vote once this chapter is up. Before we start this chapter, I have a question to ask. And it's a Fallout 4 question. If you finished the game already (For those who haven't yet, tell me which path you decide to follow.) which path did you guys chose? Did you go with the Brotherhood? Did you go with the Institute? The Railway? Did you manage to make peace with all factions? Tell me in the reviews! I went for the Brotherhood ending! Enough with all of this Author Notes, on with chapter 14!**

 _ **Chapter 14: The search begins!**_

Issei's eye fluttered open, the sunlight hitting his face. He squint his eye a bit, the sun burning his eye. After a few seconds, he fully opened his eye, which adjusted to the bright light.

Today was Saturday. As much as he wanted to rest for the day, he had work to do. He looked to his left and saw Rias, sleeping naked and peacefully. She was hugging his arm like it was a teddy bear.

Issei managed to free his hand without waking her up, just like yesterday. He looked at his alarm clock as saw that it was 7:36 o' clock.

He stood up from his bed and exited his bedroom. He heard no noise from downstairs, which meant that everyone was still sleeping. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that, he brushed his teeth.

He went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. He opened his fridge and grabbed the milk. He then opened the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and a spoon. He then grabbed a box of chocolate cereal and purred some in the bowl. He the poured milk. He put the milk back in the fridge and sat down on the chair.

As he was eating, he noticed a small bottle on the counter. More specifically, Thorazine. He hasn't taken a pill out of that bottle since they went to train in the mountains for the Rating Game against Riser.

After finishing his cereal, he quickly drank the milk. He put the bowl in the sink and filled it with water. His attention went back to the small bottle on the counter. He grabbed the medicine and starred at it for a small while.

He knew what he needed to do.

" _Hehehehe… Just do it already… I know what you're thinking… Just be done with it… You've already outgrown it. And it doesn't have any effect on me anymore… Hahahaha! Take as many as you want, it still won't have any effect on me!"_ The voice in his head shouted. Issei could just feel it's sadistic, wide smirk.

He purred all the pills that remained in the small bottle in his hand. He then put them all in his mouth and swallowed. He threw the empty bottle to the ground and sat back down on the chair, his hands on his forehead.

 _ **[Partner… You do realize that if you were a normal human, it would kill you taking that many pills, right?]**_ Ddraig asked rhetorically.

Issei though, nodded.

 _ **[And… are you sure that this is wise? This was the only way for you to keep the voice in your head quiet.]**_ Ddraig asked once more.

Issei only sighed. He knew this wasn't a good idea. But… He might fight Kokabiel sooner that he thought. And if he comes out victorious… He will end his life. And if he loses… then he dies. Win or lose, the end is still the same for him, because he will die no matter what.

Ddraig said nothing. He wasn't going to stop him. Even if he tried, he knew that it wouldn't change his mind. So when the time finally comes… He'll just move on to another host.

"*Yawn.* Good morning kid." Issei looked towards the stairs and saw Kalawarner, rubbing her eyes with a small yawn.

Issei nodded at her, saying good morning in his own way.

Without saying another word, Issei stood up from where he was sitting and went upstairs to get changed. Kalawarner walked into the kitchen and started to make her coffee.

Once Issei got to his room, he saw Rias sleeping still. He sighed and walked up to his bed. He shook her a bit, causing her to stir.

"Mmm, five more minutes…" Rias muttered as she turned to the side.

Issei sighed once more. He shook her one more time, only to get no response from her. Issei turned her on his side and shook her again. This finally got Rias to open her eyes. She starred at Issei with a sleepy expression.

"Issei, what's the matter? It's still way too early…" Rias said her eyes at the brink of closing.

Issei snapped his fingers twice, stopping Rias from falling asleep. He then points at the door.

"You want me to leave the room? Why?" Rias asked in confusion, though her sleepy expression remained.

Issei then pointed at a pair of clothes near his bed. A pair of blue stripped Jeans and a blue and white T-shirt, which had a name of a band on it, the band being Gemini Syndrome.

"Oh, you want to change. You can change with me hear though. I don't mind." Rias said with a smile on her face.

Issei sighed, irritated. He walked up to her and picked her up bridal style, causing Rias to blush in surprise. He dropped her lightly to the ground, outside of his room and closed his door, making sure to lock it.

Rias pouted. She walked to the left of the hallway in order to wake up Asia. She opened the door and walked towards Asia's bed. She put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Asia, it's time to wake up." Rias said gently.

Asia stirred awake and slowly opened her green eyes and looked at Rias.

"P-President? Good morning…" Asia said as she stood up from her bed and rubbed her eyes with a small yawn.

"Good morning to you as well Asia. It's time to make breakfast. I'll be waiting downstairs." Rias said as she walked out Asia's bedroom.

Issei unlocked his door and walked out his bedroom, wearing his clothes. He yawned while he walked down the stairs. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:19 o'clock. It was probably best if he leaves to meet up with the two Exorcists.

He grabbed his spare key from the counter and walked to the front door. Just as he was about to open it, someone interrupted him.

"Issei… are you going to meet up with the two Exorcists now?" Issei turned around and saw that it was Rias who asked the question.

He nodded and her.

She walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. Once she broke the hug she looked at him with a worried face.

"Come back to me safe." It was the only thing she said. She then walked back into the kitchen when she saw Asia coming down the stairs.

"Goodbye Issei! Please make sure not to hurt yourself!" Asia said with a concerned face, but smiled nonetheless.

Issei nodded at her and opened the door. He stepped out of his house and closed the door, putting the spare key into his pocket.

 _ **Town Center:**_

Issei quickly walked to the town center. He began to look around for the two Exorcists, but had no luck as of yet. Once he was about to move to another location, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Issei…" Issei turned around and saw Koneko step out from behind a small tree. She was wearing a white shirt with a small skirt.

Issei looked at her with a raised brow. Koneko took a breath and looked at Issei in the eyes.

"Are you… looking for the two Exorcists?" Koneko asked.

Issei nodded.

"Are you… also going to help with Kiba?" Koneko asked hopefully.

Issei shook his head. He then pointed to himself, saying that he is only doing this for himself, not for anyone else.

"Please Issei… please help Kiba as well. I don't want to lose him." Koneko said with a pleading voice.

Issei could only sigh.

 _ **[Partner, just accept. You don't have to do anything.]**_ Ddraig said.

Issei sighed once more at Ddraig's words. He looked at Koneko and nodded his head,

"Thank you… Issei." Koneko then flashed one of her rare smiles.

Issei only waved her off and mention for her to follow him. They walked around for a bit in silence, but they saw no sign of the two Exorcists. Just as they were about to enter a café, they saw two hooded figures sitting on the paving. They had their hands up.

"Please help God's lost lambs!" The one on the right, Xenovia, said.

"Any small amount is gladly appreciated by the Lord!" The one on the left, Irina, said.

People that were passing by were looking at the duo with weir eyes. Issei and Koneko can't blame them though. It was weird seeing two hooded girls asking for money.

The two Exorcists put their hands down and sighed.

"I knew that this would be difficult. People in Japan don't share our strong belief in God." Xenovia said.

"I know, but we have to get money some way or another." Irina said.

"If you hadn't wasted all our money on that fake painting, then we wouldn't be in this situation!" Xenovia accused Irina, pointing at the painting that was on Irina's right.

"What?! This painting is an authentic painting of Saint Peter!" Irina said, defending herself.

Even Issei, who didn't know how Saint Peter looked like, knew immediately that the painting was fake. It was very poorly drawn and the canvas that it was painted in had a few holes in it.

"Irina just look at the state of it! Saint Peter does not look like that!" Xenovia shouted.

"Yes it does look like him! Look right here!" Irina shouted back, pointing at a random line in the painting.

"You're pointing at nothing! Just admit that you're in the wrong!" Xenovia said.

Just then both their stomachs creamed in hunger. They both bent their heads down and held their stomachs tight.

"Let's stop for now and let's find a way to get money so we can get something to eat." Xenovia muttered.

"Agreed." Irina responded in the same tone as Xenovia.

Issei could only face palm at the situation in front of him, while Koneko was looking confused.

Issei gave an irritated sigh as he and Koneko approached the two Exorcists.

 _ **Gusto Restaurant:**_

"It's just like I thought! Japanese food is the best!" Xenovia said while she was eating a bowl of rice.

"See?! I told you that it would be delicious!" Irina said, while she was eating her own bowl of rice.

Issei and Koneko were staring at the two eating their meal. Issei ordered a cup of coffee only, while Koneko ordered nothing. Once the duo finished their meal, they leaned back into their chairs and let out happy sighs.

"This was the best… Thank you again Issei!" Irina said with a big smile.

Issei waved off her thanks.

"Now, before we get to business, why is the Devil of Rias Gremory with you?" Xenovia asked as she looked at Koneko.

"… I want to help Kiba. The Knight you fought." Koneko said.

"And what are you planning to do so you can help your friend?" Xenovia asked with a raised brow.

"… When the whole ordeal with Kokabiel ends, can you please leave us an Excalibur so we can try and destroy?" Koneko asked.

Xenovia put a hand on her chin.

"Well… I suppose we could leave one to you, if you can destroy it that is. Just don't let the higher-ups find out. We don't want to get into trouble. But in return, you will aid us in this search for Kokabiel." Xenovia said.

"Xenovia, are you sure about that? She is a Devil you know." Irina said.

Xenovia sighed and looked at her partner.

"Irina… To be honest, finding Kokabiel on our own, plus the Red Dragon Emperor is not going to be an easy task. We are going to need all the help that we can get." Xenovia said.

"You're right, but still accepting help from a Devil is…" Irina started, but didn't finish.

"… I accept. But I will help because of Issei…" Koneko said as she looked at Issei, who looked back at her.

"Issei… It will be sad if you disappeared as well… a lot of people will be sad… including me… So don't end yourself." Koneko said as she looked at Issei with a sad expression.

Though Koneko looked sad, Issei had made his mind a long time ago. Nobody will be able to change his mind. He just sighed and shook his head, making Koneko's expression turn even more depressed.

"… I'll call Kiba and tell him to come here. Excuse me." Koneko muttered as she stood up and walked outside. She came back after a few seconds.

Kiba also arrived after a short while, making everyone assume that he used his speed as a Knight to come here a lot faster. He sat down and ordered his own coffee.

"So is it true? Will you leave us an Excalibur here to destroy?" Kiba asked as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, if you can destroy it that is." Xenovia said.

Kiba then frowned.

"To be honest, I feel unsatisfied that you're willing to leave an Excalibur here, just like that." Kiba said.

Now it was Xenovia's turn to frown.

"How rude. We are willing to cooperate with you. Be glad that you're not a Stray, ot else I would have already cut you down." Xenovia said.

"You say that like you could do it." Kiba said, glaring at the girl.

"Considering that I was the victor during our spar, I would say that it should be an easy task." Xenovia said with a small smirk.

Before Kiba could argue any further, he and everyone else at the table felt Issei raise his aura a bit. It was more like a warning.

 **[Come on, now it's not the time to be arguing with each other. Knight of Gremory, I know that you have very deep scars from the Holy Sword Project, but you can put all of your frustration once they leave you an Excalibur.]** Ddraig said, making sure that no other human were close to listen to them talking.

"Kiba, you hold a deep hatred for the Holy Sword Project, don't you?" Irina asked.

"Obviously." Kiba said, now glaring at Irina.

"But we benefited from it. We can now wield the Excalibur's." Irina said.

"They killed the failures of that inhuman project! I lived so that I could avenge them one day!" Kiba shouted.

"True, The Holy Sword Project was the most inhuman thing that the Church has ever done. Once they found out about the murders, they exiled the man who was in charge of the project." Xenovia said, taking a sip of her tea that she ordered a few minutes ago.

"Who was in charge?! Who exactly am I looking for?!" Kiba asked.

"His name is Balba Galilei. After he was exiled, he went and is now still working for the Fallen Angels, earning him the name of Archbishop." Irina answered.

"So if I kill Balba… Then that means I will finally avenge my fallen friends." Kiba said, fresh determination in his eyes.

"Alright, I think it's about time we head out. If you want to join us, Knight of Gremory then you can." Xenovia said as she and Irina stood up from their chairs.

"Can you… give us a few minutes?" Kiba asked.

Xenovia nodded and walked out the restaurant with Irina, leaving the three others to themselves. Kiba looked at Koneko.

"Koneko… why did you do this?" Kiba asked in a low voice.

"Because I care for you, Kiba. It will be sad if you become a Stray." Koneko said, putting on the saddest expression that she could muster.

"But… I don't want you guys to get involved in my own personal business." Kiba said.

"Kiba, we are a peerage and peerages are like family. So please… please don't leave us." Koneko said.

Kiba this time laughed weakly and closed his eyes.

"Hahaha, I give up. If you say that and look at me those sad eyes, then I won't have any reason to refuse. Thank you Koneko." Kiba said with a small smile on his face, causing Koneko to smile back at him.

They all stood up and rejoined the Exorcists outside.

"So, where does our search begin?" Kiba asked.

"There's a church nearby where the bodies of ex-Exorcists, one of them being Freed Sallzen and another body of a Fallen Angel. We could begin our search there." Xenovia said.

Issei then remembered the Exorcists and the Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek that he killed when he went to save Asia.

"There's no real reason to investigate there. We already did a full investigation. "Kiba said, not mentioning that Issei was the one that killed all the people at the church.

"So, you guys didn't find anything that can lead us to Kokabiel?" Irina asked, a bit disappointed.

"If there was something, it probably died with that Fallen Angel." Koneko said.

Everyone except Issei nodded with what Koneko said.

"So, is there anywhere else we could try and search?" Kiba asked once more.

"Well… we could do small patrols near the churches, except for the one that is close to here. If anyone has a better idea, then feel free to speak up." Xenovia said, looking at the group.

Nobody spoke.

"Very well. Let's move on out then." Xenovia said once more. The group then started to walk away from the restaurant.

/

/

It's been a few hours now and they haven't seen or heard anything. All the churches that they patrolled were either in working hours or occupied by priests.

Kiba sighed with Irina and Xenovia in disappointment. They didn't know where to look next.

"Well… where should we look now?" Kiba asked.

Xenovia sighed.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But for now, let's sit down to rest. We'll continue our search in a few minutes." Xenovia said.

Kiba sighed once more and leaned on a nearby wall with his arms crossed. Issei also did the same, though he was the further away from the group. Koneko just stood next to Kiba and pulled out a chocolate bar and started to eat it.

Issei closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. He wanted to try something that he was taught by Ddraig. Ddraig didn't really see it as a technique, as it was more of the Dragons hearing capabilities.

He blocked out the sound that was around him and concentrated hard. He was starting to hear something.

" _Boss Balba… this… works?"_ A voice he didn't recognize said.

" _Yes… sure… I… this before."_ The man who was Balba said.

Issei opened his eyes and looked to his right. That was the direction that the two voices were coming from.

Issei started to walk to the direction from where he heard the two voices. He didn't get very far though, as he was stopped by Xenovia.

"Where do you think you're going, Red Dragon Emperor?" Xenovia asked.

Issei turned around and looked at her. He then pointed at the direction he was going, earning a look of confusion from the others. Issei sighed and transformed his right arm into the Boosted Gear.

 **[We might have found out where Balba is. The direction that my Partner pointed is where he is.]** Ddraig said, causing Kiba's eyes to widen in surprise.

Kiba stood up immediately and summoned his sword, a look of determination and anger in his eyes.

"Then what are waiting for?! Let's go!" Kiba said as he started to run towards the direction Issei pointed.

The rest also started to run after the Knight, not to far behind. After a few minutes of sprinting, they two voices were beginning to sound louder and clearer in Issei ears.

" _Very good… we are almost done. A few more minutes and he'll be back." Balba said._

" _Boss, I feel someone is approaching us. Should we take care of it?" The unknown man said._

" _If they are here for us, then go ahead. Try to stall them for as long as you can." Balba said._

Issei growled and began to run faster than everyone else.

 **[Everyone, you might want to pick your paces up a bit! Balba knows we're coming for him! There's going to be a few guards so prepare yourselves!]** Ddraig said.

Everyone nodded and began to run faster as well. Soon, they were met with an almost built church. There was no paint on the outsides walls and there were construction ladders on both sides of the church. The doors that were in front were blown up.

Once they got a bit closer, around ten Fallen Angels came out the front door of the church, all of them summoning their light spears.

"Attack! Kill them all!" The unknown Fallen Angel shouted, causing the other Fallen to throw their light spears.

Everyone was easily able to dodge the light spears. Xenovia pulled out Excalibur Destruction, whilst Irina pulled out Excalibur Mimic. Kiba summoned a random sword form his infinite armory and Koneko took her fighting stance. Issei had already summoned his Boosted Gear, but he also extended his red dragon wings from his back.

Kiba dashed at a Fallen Angel and swung his sword downwards, but the Fallen quickly summoned his own light spear and used it to block Kiba's attack.

Kiba kicked the Fallen in the stomach, sending him a few feet back. He swung his sword to the left and blocked another incoming light spear. He then focused on the Fallen that he kicked. He dashed once more and swung his sword, cutting the Fallen on his chest.

Kiba swung his sword again, cutting the Fallen again on the chest for the second time. He swung again and again and again, until he swung one last time, sending the Fallen to the ground, bleeding.

The Fallen did not stand up again.

Kiba looked towards the other Fallen that threw the light spear at him. He started to run towards him with his incredible speed. The Fallen began to throw light spear, but Kiba dodged them easily by dashing to the right or to the left.

Once Kiba was close enough, he dashed one last time towards the Fallen and swung his sword to the right whilst crouching a bit, cutting his liver. The Fallen fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.

"ARGHHHH!" Kiba looked behind him and saw Xenovia swinging her sword in a circle, successfully cutting down the Fallen that was in front of her.

Xenovia looked at her left and saw a Fallen preparing to throw a light spear at her. Xenovia narrowed her eyes a bit and started to run towards the Fallen. The Fallen threw his light spear at her, but she raised her Excalibur Destruction over her face, making it take the attack. The light spear shattered when it made contact with the Excalibur.

Once Xenovia got close enough to the Fallen, she jumped and brought her sword downwards, cutting the Fallen Angel in half. She gave a slight smirk as she put the Excalibur over her shoulder.

Issei was walking quickly towards a Fallen. The Fallen smirked at his defenseless state and threw the light spear in her hand. The light spear pierced Issei, but he continued to walk towards the now shocked Fallen with fire in his eyes.

Once Issei got close, he threw a powerful punch at the Fallen which dropped her to the ground. Issei then stomped on her face three times, cracking her skull open.

Issei raised his head and saw another Fallen who wore an expression of shock and fear. Issei dashed towards him and uppercutted him. The punch was so powerful that it caused the Fallen's eyes to pop out of their sockets.

Issei and the rest looked at the last Fallen that remained. He too, wore an expression that held fear. The Fallen extended his wings and tried to run away, but Issei was one step ahead of him. He also extended his wings and flew up towards the Fallen. Issei grabbed one of his legs, causing him to stop flying. Issei then threw him back to the ground, causing a small crater from the impact.

The Fallen tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to move. Issei approached him and stomped on the back of the Fallen's head two times.

The others looked at each other and nodded. The ran towards the blown up doors of the church. Upon entering, they saw a man, wearing priest's clothes. He had gray hair with a moustache.

"Balba Galilei!" Kiba shouted at the ex-priest.

Balba turned around and looked at the group with bored eyes.

"I certainly am. Who are you boy? You seem a bit familiar…" Balba trailed off.

This caused Kiba to narrow his eyes in anger.

"Of course I should be! I was the one and only survivor from the Holy Sword Project!" Kiba shouted.

Balba's face held surprise for a moment, before quickly transforming into a smile. More of a smirk actually.

"So, you were the survivor from that time? To meet here out of all place… I guess this is fate. Fufufufu!" Balba laughed.

"Shut up! You will die right here and now! You will pay for what you did to my friends!" Kiba shouted. He dashed towards Balba, whose face held no emotion, yet the smile still remained on his face.

Just as Kiba was about to strike the old man, a flash passed by him. Kiba managed to block the incoming attack from the flash. Once he pushed the attacker away, he got a better look of his face. He had shoulder length white hair and red eyes. He had a psychotic smile on his lips and in his hands was…

"That's Excalibur Rapidly!" Irina shouted.

Issei narrowed his eyes at the man. He has met him before. And they have fought before. Issei thought he killed him. He thought wrong.

"Hello, hello you shitty Devils! Oh, and it appears that we have two Exorcists wielding Excalibur's! Wonderful! I can't wait to try my new sword on you all!" The man said the psychotic smile on his face widening.

"Freed Sallzen! What are you doing here?!" Xenovia asked the ex-Exorcist.

"Well, after that shitty kid behind you defeated me!" Freed said, pointing at Issei. Irina and Xenovia turned to him.

"Issei, when did you fight Freed?" Xenovia asked.

 **[It was during the time when we were still in search of Kokabiel. We went to save Asia from the Fallen and Freed was one of the ex-Exorcists working with the Fallen. My Partner defeated him with ease. Though, I am surprised that you're still kicking after the severe condition that you were in, last time we saw you.]** Ddraig said.

"Ya know that it's rude to interrupt someone whilst his telling his tale, right?! It just makes me want to rip you throats out even more! But, as I was saying, Kokabiel persuaded one of the most powerful conjurer that there is! With a little bit of Black Magic, he managed to bring me back to life! Though it came with a small price unfortunately…" Freed said.

"What kind of price?" Kiba asked.

"I might be back to life, but it's only for a certain time limit! Four hours is all I have! But don't worry; it's still enough for me to cut your head right off your bodies!" Freed said as he laughed.

Freed then dashed forwards with his now enhanced speed due to Excalibur Rapidly. Kiba quickly raised his sword and blocked the downwards slash. Kiba pushed Freed away and went for the counter attack, but Freed jumped back, again using his speed.

Freed kept his maniac grin as he dashed towards Kiba once more. Kiba also dashed towards Freed, both swordsmen's swords colliding with each other with a loud clang. Kiba grunted a bit as pulled his sword back and quickly slashed Freed across his chest.

Freed growled in pain, his maniac grin disappearing for a second. He grinned at Kiba once more and started to laugh. Kiba raised his brow at his enemy's actions. Freed stopped laughing and looked at Kiba with a phsycho look in his eyes.

"This is so wonderful! I finally get to fight a wordy opponent, other than the kid that managed to kill me! I just wish that I could stay here and fight with you a bit longer! But unfortunately, me and the old man must depart! Let's go, old man Balba!" Freed shouted.

Suddenly a Magic Circle appeared beneath Freed and Balba. After a sudden flash of light, they both disappeared.

"Oh no, you two are not getting away that easily!" Kiba said as he also disappeared using his speed.

"H-Hey, wait for us!" Irina shouted as she and Xenovia started to follow the direction Kiba was heading.

The only ones left in the church were Koneko and Issei. Koneko started to run after the two Exorcists, but stopped when she noticed Issei standing still.

"Issei?" Koneko walked up to Issei and pulled on his sleeve.

This seemed to catch his attention as he looked down at Koneko.

"Should we follow them?" Koneko asked.

 **[That would not be the best idea as of now. I don't think that both the Knight and the Exorcists know where they're going. Right now, we should focus on creating a plan in order to defeat Kokabiel.]** Ddraig said.

Issei and Koneko walked out the church. They were met with a small surprise. Rias and Akeno, along with Sona a few other people Issei didn't recognize were waiting for them outside. Once Rias spotted them, she ran up to them.

"Koneko, Issei are you two okay?!" She asked with worry.

Issei and Koneko nodded.

"Thank the Maou. I feel so relieved. Though Koneko, I did not give you orders to participate in the search with Issei and the Exorcists! Why would you do that?" Rias asked in a stern voice.

Koneko looked at Rias with a sad expression.

"I only wanted to help Issei and Kiba. I don't want them to disappear…" She said.

Rias expression softened as she kneeled down to Koneko's level and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Oh Koneko… You don't need to worry about that. Kiba and Issei are going nowhere." She said with a small smile.

"You don't sound very sure when you said Issei's name." Koneko said.

Rias' smile fell as she looked at Issei. He was leaning on the church wall, looking down at the floor with his hair covering his eyes.

"That's because I'm not. But I made a promise that I'll make sure to keep. I promised that I'll try my best in order to keep Issei from committing suicide. I won't give up on him." Rias said, her smile returning as she stopped her hug with Koneko.

"Now, since you went behind my back, I'll have to punish you, unfortunately." Rias said.

Koneko nodded slowly and fell down on her palms and knees, sticking her butt out. Rias covered her hand with Devil Energy and prepared to spank her.

Issei caught her hand before she could lower it. She looked at Issei with a surprised expression.

 **[Rias Gremory, now it's not the time to punish her. You will punish her once this whole ordeal with Kokabiel is over.]** Ddraig said in an irritated tone.

Rias sighed as the Devil Energy disappeared from her hand.

"Alright, she'll get her punishment when all of this is done and over. Don't expect me to forget." Rias said.

Koneko stood up and looked at Issei. She nodded at him in thanks.

"So… what now Sona?" Rias asked.

Sona put a hand on her chin and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"The best thing to do at the moment is wait and plan. We can't just rush at one of the Fallen Angel leaders." Sona said.

Rias nodded.

"Alright everyone! Lets' head to the clubroom and think of our next move!" Rias said.

Rias summoned her Magic Circle, causing everyone to disappear from the church.

 **And that was chapter 14! I hope you guys will enjoy this action packed chapter. Before we close this chapter up, I'd like to wish a Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! I hope you guys enjoy the holiday! This is the final chapter of 2015! What did you think of 2015? Was it a good year or was it a terrible year? For me, it was a terrible year. I'm not going to explain since I don't want to depress anyone. Don't forget to answer the previous questions about Fallout 4! If you played the game that is.**

 **Interesting fact: I originally planned for this chapter to be the Issei vs Kokabiel fight that you've all been waiting for, hence the reason of the delay for this chapter.**

 **So to everyone again, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sup guys? Welcome to chapter 15 of my story. Now, it's like I said before, this chapter is the fight you've all been waiting for. Issei vs Kokabiel! Before we start, I want to thank you guys for over 400 Followers and over 300 Favorites! I know I'm a bit late for that, but hey better late than never! Again thank you! This chapter was delayed due to a certain family issue and stress from school. Now, let's answer to some reviews!**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Squadpunk 2.0: Good to know! I spent a lot of my time reading here as well and of course writing my stories! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Xerozzuro: 27 on 8? I didn't quite understand what you meant there, though I'm not going to question it. Glad you enjoyed every single chapter that I put out for this story! You should have told me what kind of mistakes you spotted. If they were grammar mistakes, those nobody can avoid. If you spot any mistakes make sure to let me know. Yea, school is going to be a real bitch for me as well. I have two tests to take and I have to finish two drawings by the time school opens. Average eh? It's at least better than my 2015. Well, I pretty much Brotherhood of Steel for life! Just like in Skyrim I was always with the Dark Brotherhood. I never really saw it coming, you rebuilding Liberty Prime from Fallout 3 and Doctor Li returning. I just finished the game with the Brotherhood and I never will go back to try all the endings. I like the choices that I make and I like to keep them like that. And don't worry; I prefer reading longer reviews because they might be filled with ideas and criticism. Happy Holidays to you as well!**

 **Alber breaker: Well, like I said I won't be focusing on the romance way too much, so their won't be many seduction scenes. Though I am planning some pretty messed up things for my story.**

 **Hunter801: Good to know that you enjoy this story! Hope I don't disappoint you with the route I take for this story! (Whatever that route is…)**

 **Maalikdb: I'll try and update faster, but no guaranties. With School and everything, it's going to be quite the challenge. Yea, they see Issei as their friend and they want him to stick around for as long as possible. And, like I said in the Author Notes above, once you finish reading this chapter, go read the Author notes at the end.**

 **EndGamePro: Thank you! Merry Christmas to you as well!**

 **AnimeAwsomeLove: Yea, a very close friend of mine moved as well, so now I won't be seeing him like I used to. Wait, your friend is missing? Well… I do hope that he or she turns up. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you as well my friend!**

 **TheLaughingStalk: Oh, he will be punished…**

 **1337Pwny: I know that you weren't, I was just joking. Well, at least an alright year is a good year, right? Sure, it had its ups and downs, but it was still a better year than mine. Though I prefer the PS4, you should probably buy it on PC, if you want to install those mods and use the console commands. But the final decision is up to you my friend!**

 **Heath Oslo: Well, you do point out a few valid points. Though, if I do decide to go for the tragic end… you could say that it ends all possibilities for a sequel. But you did give me things to think about…**

 **Honest Hearts: Well, if you are having trouble, you can read a few fanfics so you can get ideas. You don't need to make them the same as the Author to where you borrowed that idea. You can change it as much as you can. Though I do wish you good luck in your book. I can see as to why you don't like most of the material here. I am also quite curious about which choices I made that you didn't agree on. If you're reading this, tell me where you didn't agree with me. Though thank you for having faith in me.**

 **CloneKiller187: Thank you and there's no need to wait any longer! Read and find out how it ends! Whilst killing the Brotherhood, did you manage to take Elder Maxsons' coat? Because that coat is like, my dream coat!**

 **Daquan: Oh, this chapter is epic!**

 **Kirinthor: Thank you, and here is the fight that you've been waiting for!**

 **Satner'sKagune: If you referring to the voice inside Issei's head as dark Issei, then sorry to disappoint, but he won't be making an appearance. And no, I don't plan on having then merge with each other.**

 **Dragonmite: Don't worry, after this chapter, I'll try and make the chapters longer! And the story won't be ending here my friend! We still have a long way to go…**

 **God of war: I will! No need to worry!**

 **Zaralann: Will it though? The final choice is up for me to decide.**

 **Guest: I just did!**

 **Grey Wolf4: Issei will live after the Juggernaut Drive. And you'll be happy to know that the story won't be ending with the Kokabiel Arc. You'll see what will happen when you're reading this chapter.**

 **Guest: Then let me put you out of your misery! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Guest: Glad that you like my story! Also, after I finish this story, I plan to wait a few months before I release my new DxD story. But that won't be for a while, since we aren't even close to the halfway mark on this story!**

 **my inner hollow power: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **And that was all the reviews from the last chapter! Before we start, answer me this question! What genre of music are you into? I mostly listen to Heavy Metal, Deathcore, Nu Metal and a few more. Answer this in the review and I'll reveal the answer next chapter! Also, there will be something important in the Author Notes in the end and it revolves the aftermath of the Kokabiel fight. So make sure you read the Author Notes at the end! Let's start chapter 15!**

 _ **Chapter 15: Issei vs Kokabiel!**_

A Magic Circle appeared in the center of the ORC clubroom. Out of the Magic Circle stepped out everyone that was at the church, besides Kiba, Xenovia and Irina.

Rias went and sat down behind her large desk and crossed her arm, a serious expression on her face.

"Alright everyone, as we have said before, we need to come up with a very good plan. A Fallen Angel leader is not to be taken lightly after all…" Rias said, closing her eyes in thought.

"We will need to set up a barrier, Rias. We don't want any Human to be killed." Akeno said with her usual smile.

"I already have that part covered. Whilst you guys confront Kokabiel, me and my peerage will make sure that the barrier is up." Sona said.

"Okay, there goes one problem. But what next…?" Rias asked, still in thought.

"Why don't you give your brother a call? I'm positive that he'll send the help that we need." Sona said.

"No, I don't want to involve him in this mess. He's work is much more important. Speaking of my brother, why don't you ask your sister?" Rias asked her childhood friend.

Sona closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"My sister… No, you're brother loves you very much. I'm sure that he won't hesitate to send reinforcements." Sona said, adjusting her glasses.

"Don't worry; I have already informed Sirzechs of the current situation." Akeno said, holding her cellphone up.

"Akeno! Why would you do something like that?!" Rias asked her Queen angrily.

Akeno's smile vanished as she glared at her King in anger.

"Rias, I know that you don't want to trouble your brother, but this problem goes way beyond your power. I know that you want to take care of it, because it happened in your base. Your territory. It's like I said, this matter goes way beyond your power. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou." Akeno said.

Rias continued to glare at her Queen for a small while, before closing her eyes and sighing.

"… Alright, I'll accept my brother's help." Rias said, though everyone could tell that she was not happy.

Akeno's smile returned once she heard her King say that.

"I'm glad that you understand, Rias." It was all Akeno said. She also gave a small bow to Rias.

"Alright, now that we're a bit prepared… what comes next?" A blonde haired boy with light gray eyes asked. He was wearing the Kuoh uniform.

"I think it will be best if we wait for the other three to return. Though, if they don't return… then am afraid that we will have to confront Kokabiel without them." Sona said. 

"Sona, don't say things like that. I'm certain that they will return, unharmed." Rias said.

"I'd like to hope that as well Rias. But we must also think of some 'what-if' scenarios. They could run into Kokabiel himself while they're out there." Sona said with closed eyes and crossed arms.

Rias looked away.

"I know… but I'd rather not think about it. I want to believe in my Knights abilities. And the other two as well." Rias said

There was a small silence in the room.

Issei sighed and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Issei, where are you going?" Rias asked.

Issei sighed once more.

 **[Rias Gremory, you might have time to waste, but we don't. If you want to stay here then so be it. But we are going to continue our search, with or without you.]** Ddraig said as Issei opened the door and left the clubroom.

Once Issei got outside, he extended his wings and took flight. He activated his Dragon Hearing so if anything suspicious was happening, he'll be able to hear it.

 **[Hey Partner… mind if I tell you a small story while we're alone?]** Ddraig asked.

Issei raised a brow at this. He nodded his head.

 **[I remember a long time ago, I had a host that was similar to you. Scars on his left eye, blinding him and another one that went across his chest. He also lived for the sake of revenge. Though I don't remember his reasons for revenge, I do remember his name. His name was Yuudai Yuu. As we traveled, I learned that he also wanted to end his life when his revenge was over.]** Ddraig said.

Issei raised his brow again, wondering why Ddraig was telling him all of this.

 **[The reason I'm telling you this, is because one day, we found a woman that was severely injured. We took care of her and nursed her back to health. She asked if she could come with us. Yuudai was a bit hesitant at first, but with a bit of persuasion from me and the woman, he agreed. They started to develop feelings for each other. And it gave Yuudai a reason to live the rest of his life. With her by his side. What I'm trying to say is that there are girls that love you. They are waiting for you to return their feelings, rather than ending your life.]** Ddraig said.

Issei sighed, though it wasn't one of annoyance. He wasn't dense. He knew that some of the girls loved him. And that they are trying their best in order to keep him alive. Though at the end of the day, it's going to be his choice to make. And he has already decided that a long time ago.

" _Hehehe… Very cold hearted… Cold hearted indeed… How about this…"_ The voice chuckled.

 **(Soundtrack for this scene: Doomsday, from Doctor Who.)**

Suddenly, Issei's surroundings changed. The skies became red with the clouds going from white to pure black. Issei began to look around and noticed that most of the buildings and houses were either on fire or they were destroyed completely.

Issei looked around with his eyes slightly widened. He landed on the empty street that was filled with destroyed cars that were on fire as well. The few that weren't on fire had burnt bodies of men, woman and children.

His surrounding changed once more. This time, he was at Kuoh Academy. He was standing at the front gates, which had one missing. The right side of the Academy was completely destroyed, reduced to only rubble. The rest was still intact, but the windows were broken and some of the outer walls had cracks on them.

Issei walked to the front doors and found a lot of dead bodies. Some didn't have their heads; some were cut in half, blood still oozing out of their wounds.

Issei slowly made his way to the schools backyard. He suddenly heard glass breaking. He looked down to see that he stepped on a familiar set of pink glasses. He picked them up and inspected them. He narrowed his eyes once he saw that it was either Sona's or Tsubaki's glasses.

He placed the glasses back on the ground and stepped into the backyard. He looked to his left and saw a blonde haired boy, his arms chained on a tree, his lower half missing and his intestines hanging freely.

The boy was Kiba.

He looked to his right and saw a small head with white hear. The rest of her body was nowhere to be seen as a crow feasted on her right eye.

That was Koneko.

As Issei continued to walk, he began to see more deceased bodies. He saw Xenovia's body, which was laying face first in the dirt, Excalibur Destruction going through her stomach.

He then saw his childhood friend Irina. She was sitting near a tree, her face cut in half, showing her brain. Excalibur Mimic was carved in the middle of her face.

Issei looked away from Irina's body, his breathing quickening. He considered Irina and Asia to be his only friends at the moment. He gritted his teeth as hard as he could and continued to walk forwards.

Issei took a deep breath and exhaled all the air in his lungs out of his mouth in a long sigh. He then saw a girl who had long black hair in a ponytail; face first on the ground, There was a giant hole in her chest, her heart and lungs nowhere to be seen.

Issei looked around and to his right; he saw Rias. She was riddled with Light Spears that pierced the tree behind her. Her mouth was wide open and her eye sockets were empty.

Suddenly, he heard grunts of pain. He was certain that the voice was female. He walked a bit faster and saw a girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing a nun outfit.

He ran up to her and turned her around. She opened her green eyes and looked at Issei with a pained expression.

"I-Issei… Y-You finally c-came…" Asia said with a cough at the end.

Issei put her into a sitting position and patted her back. He looked her in the eyes, wondering who caused all of this and more importantly, who hurt her.

"I-I thought that you wouldn't come. I… thought you would let me die here all alone. Thank God…" Asia stopped talking because she felt a headache after saying 'thank God'.

"That you came." Asia said with a small smile as she cupped Issei's cheek.

Issei held her hand to his cheek and opened his mouth to say something.

Nothing came out.

Just like always.

Asia smiled once more at Issei. Her hand began to fall from Issei's cheek. He watched as he hand hit the dirt.

A small gasp escaped Issei's throat. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her hard.

"…As…ia…" Her name came out of his mouth, his voice sounding horse and low.

These were the first words that he uttered after ten whole years. The name of a now dead girl.

"Asia…" He said in a shaky voice.

"ASIAAAA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at he clutched his head with his hands as tight as he could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He continued to scream as a menacing red aura began to surround him. His body went limp as his hair shadowed his eyes.

The red aura became more crimson and menacing, not to mention, powerful. It created cracks on the floor.

Issei raised his head a bit and his eyes went from their usual golden brown to bright green. He stood up from his kneeled position and looked up at the sky with a cold expression.

"… _I, who is about to awaken…"_

 **(End of Soundtrack.)**

 **[…Ner! Partner! Snap out of it!]** Issei's eyes snapped open at the sound of Ddraig's voice. He began to look around and noticed that the city wasn't destroyed. The sky was back to its usual blue color, same with the clouds. He was gliding in the sky, still not reaching his unknown destination. His breathing was heavy as sweat began to go down his forehead.

 **[Partner, are you okay? You did not respond to my calls. What happened?]** Ddraig asked.

Issei calmed his breathing down and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He gave a long sigh and his stoic face returned.

 **[Hmmm, I see… you were hallucinating.]** Ddraig said with no surprise in his voice. He had witnessed his partner hallucinate a few times before and he was of course the one to snap him out if it.

Issei only nodded. Ddraig didn't say anything and left his host to search for clues in order to find Kokabiel's location. After a small while, his hearing began to pick something.

"Get… here! Xenovia… follow them!" A male voice was heard. More specifically, Kiba's.

"What… Irina?!" He heard Xenovia shout.

"Leave her... More… important!" Kiba shouted back.

"Fine!" Xenovia growled at Kiba. Their voices then went quiet.

Issei upped his speed and diving downwards towards a park. He extended his wings so he could lower his speed and managed to land safely on the grass.

He retracted his wings and began to look for the trio. It didn't take him long to find one of them.

He saw Irina on the ground unconscious, or so he thought. Her outfit had cuts and so did her body.

Issei ran up to her and shook her. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes slightly.

"Issei… Wh-what are you doing here?" Irina asked in a groggy voice.

Issei didn't answer her question and instead looked around the park. He couldn't find Kiba or Xenovia. He turned to Irina and gave her a questionable glance.

"I-If you're looking for Kiba and Xenovia… then I'm afraid I don't know where they went. They disappeared after Freed and Kokabiel ambushed us." Irina said.

Issei narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was going to make Kokabiel's death twice's brutal.

Suddenly, he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Rias calling him. He answered.

"Issei, if this is you, then Kokabiel is here at Kuoh Academy! Come here as fast as you can!" Rias said as she quickly hung up.

Issei put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Irina. He wasn't going to take her to a hospital; they'd ask too many questions. He decided that the best thing he could do was to take her to his house and let one of the Fallen Angels take care of her while take the other with him to fight Kokabiel.

He picked Irina up bridal style and extended his wings, taking flight quickly. Irina was holding tightly on his shirt while having her eyes closed. Issei felt her body shiver, probably because of the wind.

"I-Issei…" Irina muttered as she finally lost consciousness. This made Issei up his speed. He made it to his house in record time. He then kicked the door open, having no time to pull out his key.

The sudden noise made the two Fallen Angels jump in fear. Once they saw who it was, the relaxed, but then they were surprised to see the injured Irina in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Mittelt asked, not caring very much.

 **[Quick question, which one of you has the best medical experience?]** Ddraig asked.

"Ummm… that would be me, I guess." Kalawarner said as she stepped closer to Issei.

 **[Alright, I want you to take her to my bedroom and lay her down. Disinfect her wounds and then dress her up. Issei had some bandages and Povidone in the bathroom. Check up on her every thirty minutes. Mittelt, you're coming with us.]** Ddraig said.

Kalawarner quickly nodded and picked Irina up and carried her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Mittelt asked with a raised brow. This is the first time she was going with him, wherever he was going.

Issei looked at her with a cold look in his eyes.

 **[We are getting our revenge]**

 _ **At Kuoh Academy:**_

"So, Rias Gremory, where is your brother? Surely he wouldn't have left his little sister to do the work for him." Kokabiel asked with a smirk as he sat down on his throne. Which was also on top of a flying mountain that Kokabiel summoned.

"My brother is busy, Warmonger. We will be your opponents instead." Rias said with a small smirk.

Kokabiel's smirk fell a little. He sighed and looked at them with his red eyes

"Do you really think that you and your servants have what it takes to stall me from achieving my goal? Hmph. This really is a stupid thing that you're doing, Rias Gremory." Kokabiel said.

Rias narrowed her eyes as she looked at the Fallen Angel.

"Do not underestimate me and my servants, Warmonger. Together, we have a much higher chance in defeating you." Rias said.

Kokabiel laughed at the young girl's words. He stood up from his throne and summoned a yellow Light Spear. He threw the spear to the Gym, making it explode. All that was left of the Gym was a huge hole, sparks of electricity sparking inside it.

Rias and her peerage were left wide eyes at Kokabiel's power. Rias felt her hands tremble for a moment, but she managed to force herself to stop.

"Hahahahaha! The look on your faces in brilliant! Hahahahaha! So, I ask again Rias Gremory, are you certain that you and your servants have what it takes in order to defeat me?" Kokabiel asked his smirk widening.

Rias looked at the Fallen Angel with narrowed eyes.

"Just because you have an advantage in power doesn't guarantee your chances at victory! We will do anything in our power to stop you!" Rias said, summoning her Power of Destruction in her right hand.

Just as she was about to charge, she saw her Knight, Kiba and Xenovia come out of the small forest, swords drawn.

"Kiba! You've returned!" Rias said with a happy smile.

Kiba looked at his King, smirking.

"Yes, I am back, President. Now, let's stop this Fallen from starting another Great War." Kiba said, dropping his smirk and entering a stance.

"Hey Freed! How's the fusion of the Excalibur's going?!" Kokabiel shouted over his shoulder, making the all that were present to widen their eyes.

Suddenly, Freed appeared in front of them, a long sword on his hands. It was surrounded by a golden aura.

"Already finished Boss! So what know?! Can I kill these shitty Devils and the bitch?!" Freed asked rhetorically, a crazed look in his eyes and facial expression.

"President, let me take care of him! It's my duty as a Knight to fight other swordsmen, even if their swords are Excalibur's!" Kiba said to Rias.

Rias looked at Kiba and then at Freed. She then looked back at Kiba with a hesitant look.

"I'll allow it. But Kiba… please don't die." Rias pleaded.

Kiba looked at his King with a smile.

"Don't worry, President. I'll come back to you. I promise." Kiba said, as he turned his attention back at Freed.

"Oh, so this shitty Knight Devil is going to fight me first?! Wonderful! Let's see if I can make you squeal like the bitch you are!" Freed said with a manic smile as he dashed at Kiba with lightning speed.

Kiba grabbed his sword with both hands and blocked the incoming strike from Freed. The two stayed with their swords clashed, sparks coming out.

"The rest, let's attack Kokabiel!" Rias shouted as they ran towards Kokabiel's mountain.

"Don't think that it's going to be this easy, Rias Gremory. For I have borrowed the pet of Hades himself!" Kokabiel shouted, raising his hand in the air.

An orange Magic Circle appeared on the ground and out of it came the guard dog of Hell, Cerberus. The dog growled and then howled in the air, fire coming out of its mouth.

"C-Cerberus?! To think that the God of Hell would just lend you his pet!" Rias growled at Kokabiel, making him laugh.

"Don't worry, Rias. Let's try and defeat this beast, possibly stall it. When Issei arrives, I'm sure that he'll probably handle the situation." Akeno said with a serious look in her eyes.

Rias only nodded as she summoned the Power of Destruction in her right hand. She then fired at Cerberus, the others charging in as well, besides Asia.

 _ **Kiba vs Freed:**_

Kiba pushed the ex-Exorcist with his sword and dashed towards him, striking downwards. Freed parried Kiba's sword to the left and kicked the Knight in the stomach, making him wobble backwards with a grunt.

Freed stick his tongue out and began to repeatedly strike Kiba, who was managing to block each strike with little difficulty. Kiba gritted his teeth as he continued to block Freed's strikes.

Freed swung his sword to the left, but Kiba dodged the attack and rolled away from Freed. Freed, looked at Kiba and dashed forward, using Excalibur's Rapidly's ability to move faster.

Kiba jumped backwards to avoid Freed's sword, managing to do so barely. Kiba then moved his head to the right so he could avoid a downwards swing from Freed. Kiba stepped to the right and kicked Freed in the stomach, making him stagger back. Kiba then took the opportunity and tried to stab Freed in the eye. Freed was quick to react and moved his head to the right, though Kiba managed to cut his cheek a bit.

Freed jumped backwards and slung the Fused Excalibur over his shoulder. He looked at Kiba with his signature maniac grin.

"For a shitty Devil, you are pretty good! Keeping on par with Excalibur Rapidly's speed is no easy task! But don't get too cocky! The fun has only just begun!" Freed said as he suddenly turned invisible.

 _ **Rias and her Peerage and Xenovia vs Cerberus:**_

"Asia, look out!" Rias shouted as she turned to see a fireball heading towards her.

Asia stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. She shut her eyes and screamed as the fireball got closer and closer.

Xenovia then appeared in front of her and used Excalibur Destruction to slice the fireball in two.

"X-Xenovia… T-thank you." Asia said with a small smile that held relief.

Xenovia only nodded and dashed towards the Hell dog. She stabbed the giant sword in the ground, sending a shockwave. Cerberus couldn't dodge the attack in time and was left there stunned.

"Akeno, use your lightning at max power!" Rias shouted at her Queen.

"On it Rias!" Akeno said back as she raised her hand in the air.

Kokabiel heard her name and laughed out loud.

"So, you're here and a Devil no less, Akeno. What would your father would think of this development, I wonder…" Kokabiel trailed off with a smirk.

This made Akeno's eyes widen in anger at the mention of her father.

"Do not mention that man ever again!" Akeno said as she looked at Kokabiel with hate.

Kokabiel laughed once more, angering Akeno further. She raised her hand and lightning began to make its way towards Kokabiel.

Kokabiel smirked at that. Once the attack got close enough, he simply slapped the lightning away, causing it to hit the small forest behind him.

"But…how? That… was my strongest attack…" Akeno said with eyes wide in shock.

"Hahahahaha! You see now, daughter of Baraqiel?! You and the rest of these pathetic whelps are no match for my power!" Kokabiel laughed.

Akeno continued to stare at Kokabiel with shock.

"Akeno, snap out of it and help us!" Rias shouted.

Akeno did not respond to Rias' words, but raised her hand in the air again. This time, the lightning managed to hit Cerberus, making it howl in pain.

Rias then summoned her power of Destruction and fired at Cerberus three times, making it stagger back and howl loudly once more.

Koneko dashed forwards and punched the middle head in the snout, making it stagger further back. But she wasn't finished. She then grabbed the left paw of Cerberus and lifted it of the ground. She then began to spin in circles. She then let go of its paw, making it hit Kokabiel's mountain.

Xenovia then jumped as high as she could and stabbed Cerberus in the left head. Cerberus stood up and howled in pain as it tried to shake Xenovia off. Xenovia then pushed her Excalibur deeper into its neck and began to stab the Hell dog repeatedly.

She pulled her sword out of its neck aimed it at the left head's throat. With one final strike, Cerberus' left head was cut off. It fell to the ground with its tongue out. The left head disappeared in flames.

Cerberus roared loudly, flames coming out of its two remaining heads. He looked at the group in anger and charged forwards, tackling Koneko to the ground in attempt to bite her. Koneko managed to grab the dog's teeth, trying to keep its mouth open.

Koneko saw Cerberus charging a fireball in its mouth, causing her eyes to widen. There was no way that she could block this one.

"RAHHHH!" Xenovia shouted as she charged at Cerberus with her Excalibur ready to strike.

Cerberus didn't even look at her, as it raised its tail and hit Xenovia in the stomach, causing her to fall down.

Rias quickly summoned her Power of Destruction and fired at Cerberus five times, causing it to close its mouth and stagger away from Koneko, who quickly stood up.

"Koneko, are you alright?! Do you want Asia to heal you?!" Rias asked her Rook.

"… I'm fine, President. Let's focus on taking this beast down." Koneko said as she stood in her fighting stance.

Rias nodded and shook away her concern for Koneko. She looked up and stared at the red sky.

" _Issei please come quick wherever you are."_ Rias thought as she summoned the Power of Destruction in her right hand and fired once more at Cerberus.

 _ **Kiba vs Freed:**_

Kiba grunted as he felt Freed kick him from behind, causing him to fall to the floor. He tried to stand up, but Freed put his foot on Kiba's head, making his face kiss the dirt.

"Aww, what's wrong shitty Devil? You were doing all that good shit a while ago, you know, dodging all my attacks and what-not!" Freed asked rhetorically.

"I-If you weren't staying invisible like the coward you are, then I would still been doing all that 'good shit' like before." Kiba said, raising his head from the dirt a bit so he could talk.

Freed narrowed his eyes at the Devil's words and removed his foot from Kiba's head. He jumped back and stared at Kiba, who stood up shakily.

"Alright, alright I'll stop hiding behind this invisible crap and fight you head on. While I did enjoy beating the shit out of you, I also wish to have some fun! So, I won't be using the Excalibur abilities! I hope that you're ready, you shitty Devil!" Freed shouted as he dashed towards Kiba.

Kiba narrowed his eyes and raised his sword to block the incoming strike. He did so, but with his arms shaking heavily from the beating Freed gave him whilst being invisible. Freed pushed Kiba back with his sword, making the Knight stumble a bit. Freed swung the Fused Excalibur to the right with all of his power.

Kiba managed to raise his sword to block Freed's attack, but the strike was too powerful, causing Kiba's sword to brake. Kiba also fell to the floor, looking up at the sky with a sad expression.

"Well, I believe this is where you journey ends, shitty Devil! I hope you rot even further than you have already!" Freed said as he put his foot down on Kiba's chest and raised the Fused Excalibur in the air.

Kiba then summoned another sword from his infinite forge and managed to stab Freed in the shoulder. This got Freed to remove his foot from Kiba's chest, allowing the Knight to stand up.

"Hmm. It seems that you have become quite resistant." A new voice said behind Freed. Kiba looked closely and saw that it was the Archbishop, Balba Galilei.

"What's up old man? It's all good, it's not like you're interrupting our fight or anything! It's all cool!" Freed shouted at the old man.

"I am interrupting for a good reason, I hope." Balba said.

"You're just wasting my time here, old man! I only have half an hour left before I die again!" Freed said impatiently.

"Calm down Freed, I believe that you have enough power as it is in order to defeat this whelp. You'll have enough time to kill him and the rest of his friends." Balba said.

"Hmph, fine, but make it quick!" Freed said as he put the Fused Excalibur over his shoulders.

Balba then put a hand in his robe and took out a blue crystal. He looked at Kiba with a smirk and tossed the crystal to him. Kiba looked at the crystal then looked back at Balba, confused.

"What is this?" Kiba asked the old man.

Balba smirked.

"That… is called The Element. I managed to get this thanks to your friends from the project. You could even say that the project was a complete success." Balba said.

"Success? You disposed of us when you learned that we were failures!" Kiba shouted, glaring daggers at the old man.

"Oh no, none of you were failures. If the project was a failure, then nobody would be able to wield the Excaliburs. All of us have that Element inside. I just gathered enough of you in order to get the right amount. I gave enough to Freed here, so he could wield the swords properly." Balba said, closing his eyes and widening his smirk.

"So… that's why you killed my friends?" Kiba muttered loud enough for Balba to hear him.

The Archbishop's response was only a nod.

"And to think that you gave most of my friend's Element to that bastard." Kiba said, gritting his teeth in anger as he looked at Freed.

"You're allowed to keep that, you know? I can produce more of those quite easily. Once I produce enough, I'll easily build an army and go to war with the Vatican." Balba said, opening his eyes.

Kiba looked at the blue crystal in front of him for a small moment. He picked it up and laid his forehead on it.

"Everyone… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for abandoning you. How can I continue to live like this?" Kiba asked.

Suddenly, the blue crystal began to light up. Blue balls of light began to surround Kiba, who looked surprised by what was happening. The blue light then began to shift, turning into children of both genders.

" _Why are you sad? You don't have to worry. You are alive. That is all we needed."_ A girl said with a smile.

Kiba looked at her with tears in his eyes. He looked to his right and then to his left. He closed his eyes and began to sing.

" _We were no good alone."_

" _We didn't have enough Elements in order to wield the Holy Swords. But, it's going to be okay if we are all together."_

The spirits then looked at Kiba, still smiling.

" _You have to accept the Holy Sword."_

" _It's not really scary."_

" _Even if God is watching us."_

" _Our hearts are always…"_

" _ONE."_

Kiba opened his eyes and looked at his fallen friends, a small smile on his face and tears going down his eyes.

"Everyone… thank you. Thank you all. I will always remember this." He said. The spirits then began to disappear, their essence going inside Kiba.

Kiba looked at Freed with a small smirk as he stood up. He extended his hand to the right and summoned a new sword.

"Sword of the Betrayer." Kiba said, as a new sword was summoned in his hands.

"W-What is this?! How did you do that?!" Balba shouted shock evident on his face.

"Can't you see old man? I finally reached my Balance Breaker." Kiba said with a small smirk on his lips.

"Grrr! Freed, kill him!" Balba commanded.

Kiba waited for Freed's attack, but it never came. He looked at the priest with a confused face.

"Freed, stop ignoring my orders and kill him!" Balba shouted once more.

Balba was once again ignored.

Freed suddenly let the Fused Excalibur fall out of his hands, hitting the ground with a loud cling. Kiba still looked confused at what was happening, but Balba realized, as fear began to overtake his face.

Freed's body then ignited in blue flames, but he wasn't screaming. His body began to dissolve. After the flames stopped, the only thing that remained of Freed was his ashes, which were blown away by a sudden gust of wind.

Kiba looked at where Freed was standing in surprise. He then smiled as he approached the old man.

"N-No, please don't kill me! All of my years of research, all that precious time! Don't let it be for nothing!" Balba pleaded as he began to walk backwards.

Kiba ignored the old man as he suddenly dashed forwards and stabbed Balba in the chest. The old man coughed blood as hid eyes were wide from the pain.

Kiba pulled his sword out of Balba's chest, letting the old man fall to the ground, dead. Kiba looked at the old man for a moment, before dashing away in order to help his King.

 _ **Rias and her Peerage and Xenovia vs Cerberus:**_

"Okay, two heads down, one more to go!" Xenovia said as she sliced Cerberus' right head clean off, making the dog howl in pain.

Akeno raised her hand and used her lightning to stun Cerberus, but the dog avoided her attack. It lunged forwards, trying to bite Rias, but she moved to the left, barely avoiding Cerberus' jaws.

Koneko flew up using her wings and then immediately dashed downwards, readying her fist. Once she was close, she punched the remaining head of Cerberus with all her power, creating a large crater.

Koneko flew up again. She was going to finish it with this last attack. She dashed downwards and clenched her fist tightly.

Cerberus was ready for her this time.

It picked its head up from the crater and jumped towards her. It opened its maw and threw a fireball at her. Koneko narrowed her eyes and moved her body to the right, easily dodging. What she didn't expect, was the large dog was still coming towards her, its mouth open and waiting to close it on her.

She dodged once more, moving to the left this time and going behind Cerberus, grabbing its tail. She grabbed it tightly and did a front flip. She let go of the large dog once she completed the flip, sending it down to the ground, forming another crater.

The dog picked itself off the ground easily howling loudly. It looked to its right and saw the lone Asia. He began to run towards her, growling loudly.

Asia saw the dog approaching and froze in fear. She couldn't move. The only thing that she could do is close her eyes and pray.

But the pain never came.

She slightly opened her eyes and saw Kiba stabbed Cerberus through its mouth. He looked at Asia with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late Asia, President." He said, looking at Rais.

"Kiba! You're alive!" Rias said with a relieved and happy smile.

"Did you ever doubt me, President? I… also achieved my Balance Breaker." He said, looking at Rias with a happy smile.

Rias smile widened.

"I'm very proud of you, Kiba! But, let's celebrate later. Right now, I want you to do the honors of killing Cerberus!" Rias said.

Kiba nodded and pulled his sword out of Cerberus' mouth, making the dog stagger backwards in pain, blood pouring out of its mouth like a fountain.

Xenovia and Kiba dashed towards the Hell dog, swords ready. They both jumped high up and brought their swords down, stabbing Cerberus at the top of its head. Cerberus began to howl and whimper in pain as it tried to shake the two of it.

Kiba and Xenovia looked at each other and nodded. They pushed their swords deeper into Cerberus' head, piercing its skull and brain with ease.

Cerberus stopped moving after the two swords penetrated his brain. The Hell dog fell to the ground and disappeared in its own flames.

"Hahahahaha! Bravo, bravo to all of you! You managed to defeat Hades' pet and a man that was wielding a Fused Excalibur! You are all certainly very powerful!" Kokabiel laughed.

He then suddenly stopped, an eerie silence filling the area. Kokabiel stood up from his throne and looked at the teens with a smirk.

"But… are you powerful enough to defeat **me**?" Kokabiel asked, his red eyes glowing.

Everyone felt shivers run up their spines at Kokabiel's words. Before anyone could respond, Kokabiel laughed.

"Hahahaha! Well, look who decided to crawl back from the depths of Hell!" Kokabiel said with a grin.

The group turned around and saw that Issei had finally arrived. Next to him was Mittelt, who wore an expression of worry.

"Issei…" Rias said, looking at Issei with a worried smile.

Issei gritted his teeth as his wings came out of his back. He glared at Kokabiel as he flapped his wings slowly, lifting himself off the ground. Once he got to Kokabiel's throne, he stopped flapping his wings and stared at Kokabiel with an angry look.

"I hope you're ready kid. Wouldn't want to repeat what happened ten years ago, now wouldn't we?" Kokabiel asked with a grin.

Issei continued to glare at Kokabiel as he summoned his Boosted Gear. His right eye glowed green for a moment, then went back to its milky gray color.

Kokabiel extended his ten wings as he continued to stare at Issei with a smirk. He also flapped his wings as he glided slowly towards Issei. He stopped once he was about halfway close to him.

Issei and Kokabiel both dashed at each other, their fists colliding. The shockwave managed to send them back to where they started. Issei disappeared and reappeared behind Kokabiel, who also disappeared. Kokabiel reappeared above Issei and dashed downwards. Issei saw him and blocked the incoming kick with his shin.

Issei dashed backwards in order to get some distance. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, only to receive a punch from Kokabiel, which send him flying. Kokabiel then flew and kicked upwards. He then flew behind Issei and punched him downwards with all his strength.

Issei landed, creating a small crater. He picked himself off the ground, his forehead bleeding and growled. Kokabiel landed in front of him and tried to punch him, only for Issei to block. Issei quickly grabbed Kokabiel's arm and pulled it towards him, making Kokabiel lose balance. Issei delivered a punch to Kokabiel's face. Kokabiel gritted his teeth and tried to land an uppercut. Issei easily dodged and delivered a downwards punch, making Kokabiel fall to the ground.

Kokabiel grunted in annoyance and disappeared. He reappeared a few feet away from Issei, his lip busted open and bleeding. Issei dashed forwards and tried to punch Kokabiel, only for him to dodge and uppercut Issei. Issei staggered back, stunned for a few seconds. Kokabiel then began to repeatedly punch Issei with inhuman speed, all his punches connecting. Kokabiel then tried to deliver a heavy punch, only for Issei to grab his punch, and headbutt him.

Kokabiel took a few feet backwards, holding his head in pain. Issei tried to deliver a roundhouse kick with his right foot, but Kokabiel's reflexes kicked in. He grabbed his foot and elbowed his leg, a loud crack being heard.

The others winced in worry at the loud noise of Issei's leg breaking.

Issei's eyes widened at the sharp pain that went through his leg. Kokabiel let go of Issei's leg with a large grin on his face.

Issei held his leg in the air as he began to skip on one leg. He gritted his teeth in both anger and pain. Issei raised his knee to his chest and extended it as far as he could. He then grabbed it and began to twist it to the right and to the left. Another loud crack was then heard, as Issei managed to fix his leg.

Issei breathed in relief, most of the pain now gone.

Issei then put his right arm to his chest, boosting about twenty times.

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]** Ddraig shouted through the Boosted Gear, as the red armor began to appear on Issei.

"Ah, it seems that you're getting serious kid. That's fine. Let's see if you're Balance Breaker is close to my power!" Kokabiel said as he tried to punch Issei, who grabbed his punch **.** Issei then dissolved his helmet and stared at Kokabiel with an emotionless look. Issei then tightened his grip on Kokabiel's hand, crushing his fingers.

Kokabiel flinched in pain as he felt his hand break. Kokabiel tried to punch Issei in the face. His fist connected, but Issei did not let go. It only made him tighten his grip on Kokabiel's hand. This made Kokabiel fall to his one knee as he tried to pull away from Issei.

Kokabiel's eyes snapped wide open as he summoned a Light Sword in his free hand. He tried to stab Issei in the face, though he managed to hit Issei's lip and went all the way up his cheek.

This got Issei to let go of Kokabiel's hand and dash backwards. Issei touched his left cheek where Kokabiel cut him. He removed his hand and looked at it, seeing the crimson red blood on his fingers and hand. Issei narrowed his eyes in anger at Kokabiel.

He just got another scar from this bastard.

Issei growled. Just as he was about to launch himself at Kokabiel, he stepped on something big. He looked down and saw the Fused Excalibur. He narrowed his eyes and kneeled down to pick it up. Once he picked it up, golden aura began to surround the giant sword. Issei then looked at Kokabiel and pointed the Fused Excalibur at him.

 _ **[Be glad that you're not a Devil Partner, or this would have hurt you severely.]**_ Ddraig said inside Issei's head.

Issei mentally agreed with Ddraig. He then launched himself at Kokabiel, Excalibur Rapidly's ability boosting his speed.

Kokabiel raised his own Light Sword and blocked the incoming swing from Issei. Issei then began to swing the sword so fast that even Kiba had trouble keeping up with his speed. Kokabiel was lucky enough to block the incoming swings from Issei. He then felt the large sword cut his cheek a bit, then his side, then his shin. Kokabiel then swung his sword to the right, though Issei used Excaliburs Transparency's ability and turned invisible for a moment, making Kokabiel hit nothing but the air.

Issei then appeared in front of him and swung the sword to the right, cutting Kokabiel across the chest and sending him crashing in the crater Koneko created when she threw Cerberus. Issei dashed towards Kokabiel, going in for the kill.

That was his mistake.

Kokabiel summoned a yellow Light Spear in his hand and threw it at Issei. Issei saw the Light Spear heading towards him, but he couldn't react fast enough. The only thing he could do was move his head to the left, the Light Spear managing to cut his other cheek. The same damage was done to both his cheeks.

Kokabiel has carved a Painted Smile on Issei.

Issei clenched his fist in anger when he heard Kokabiel laugh.

"Hahahaha! Look at you! Now… you'll always smile. You'll look yourself in the mirror and you'll see those two scars on your cheek. You will then remember me…" Kokabiel laughed painfully as he put a hand across his slashed chest, panting heavily.

Issei's eyes widened when Kokabiel said 'remember me.'

" _Remember my name. My name… is Kokabiel."_

" _Kokabiel"_

" _Kokabiel"_

" _Kokabiel [My name is Kokabiel.]"_

" _Kokabiel!"_

It was at that moment that Issei had snapped.

He looked at Kokabiel, eyes widened in anger. His eyes were both glowing green as he tightened his hold on the Fused Excalibur.

Issei then dashed at Kokabiel and stabbed the Fallen in the stomach. Kokabiel spat blood on Issei's face, but he wasn't finished.

Issei took the sword out of Kokabiel's stomach and began to stab him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Issei did it one final time and then removed the sword from Kokabiel's stomach, making the Fallen fall to the ground, blood oozing out of his now open stomach and on to the floor.

Issei was now letting out small shaky breaths.

He had done it. He finally killed the man who killed his parents and him. He has avenged them.

Issei threw the Fused Excalibur to the ground and turned around, walking away. He let the Balance Breaker dissolve into red particles. He was now back to what he was wearing today.

"Hehehehe… W-Where the h-hell do you think… you're going?" Kokabiel asked, picking his head off the ground so he could look at Issei.

Issei stopped walking and starred at Kokabiel with a bored expression. He slowly turned back around and approached Kokabiel once more.

Issei grabbed the collar of his robe and lifted him up. They were now face to face.

 **[Do you have any final words, Warmonger?]** Ddraig asked.

"I… I have a confession to make." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

Issei tilted his head in confusion, prompting Kokabiel to continue.

"Did you really think… that I killed you and your parent out of fun?" Kokabiel asked.

This made Issei narrow his eyes. He slowly nodded.

"Hahaha… T-that is where you are wrong. I… was hired to kill your parents and you." Kokabiel revealed with a laugh.

Issei… well, he was frozen. The ice was quickly melted as rage began to cloud Issei.

He grabbed Kokabiel's neck and tightened his hold.

"Who…!" Issei managed to choke out.

Those that were present had their eyes widened in pure shock. Not for the fact that Kokabiel dropped a bombshell, but for the fact that Issei spoke.

"Who… Hired… You?!" Issei asked a bit more loudly, red aura beginning to surround him.

Kokabiel continued to smirk.

"His name is Rizevim Livan Lucifer! Good luck in trying to find him, because I have no clue where he is!" Kokabiel said as he began to laugh maniacally.

"RAHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed as he tightened his grip on Kokabiel's neck. Issei then dug his nails in Kokabiel's throat. He then pulled his hand back with force.

He managed to tear Kokabiel's throat open with his bare hands.

The crimson aura surrounding him began to intensify. His eyes were glowing green once more as his teeth were gritted. Green balls of light began to surround Issei.

" **I, who is about to awaken**."

" _It's starting…"_ A female voice said.

" _The time has finally come…"_

" **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**."

" _It has always been this way…"_

" _That is correct. Always correct."_ This time, a male voice said.

" **I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream**."

" _What the world desires…"_

" _What the world rejects…"_

" **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**."

" _Has always been power…"_

" _Has always been love..."_

" **And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory! Juggernaut Drive!** "

" **RAHHHHHHHH!** " A Dragonic roar came out of the now transformed Issei.

Issei new transformation looked a lot similar to his Balance Breaker Scale Mail, though the Juggernaut Drive was much larger with a much more Dragonic appearance, possessing claw-like growths on the hands and feet, as well as horns and a fanged mouth on the helmet.

"Issei, please snap out of it!" Rias shouted at the Dragonic Issei.

" **RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " It was the only response Rias received.

Suddenly Issei's chest opened revealing what looked to be a canon. He began to charge it.

 **[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, [Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]**

" **GRAHHHHHHHHHH!** " Another loud roar from Issei.

"President, I'm sorry but we have to go!" Akeno said, expanding her wings.

"No, I'm not leaving him like this!" Rias shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Rias, if we don't get out of here, then we'll die as well!" Akeno shouted.

Rias ignored her Queen and continued to stare at Issei.

"Issei…" Rias muttered.

"I'm sorry!" Kiba said as he grabbed her from the waist. He extended his wings and took flight with everyone else.

" **RAHHHHHHHHHH…!"** Issei roared, but then suddenly stopped. His chest also closed.

"W-Why did he stop?" Mittelt asked, scared.

"W-What's happening to Issei?! What's happening to him?!" Asia asked as well.

The others didn't have an answer for their questions. They were as confused, worried and scared as she was.

Issei suddenly looked up.

" **RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Issei roared once more as he extended his wings and took flight.

"ISSEI, COME BACK!" Rias shouted as she extended her wings.

"Rias, no!" Akeno said, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go Akeno! This is an order from your King!" Rias shouted.

"…I'm sorry Rias. But I have to disobey you. Please, it's for your own good. You'll die if you go after him." Akeno said, her eyes pleading.

Rias stood there for a moment, frozen. She then retracted her wings and looked at her Queen with a sad expression.

"Rias… I'm sure he'll come back. Have a bit of faith." Akeno said with a sad smile. She wasn't sure herself.

"Akeno… I'm not sure if he's coming back, at least for a while. We're just going to have to wait and see. Though things are looking pretty grim." Rias said.

"President, you don't think he's going to… you know." Kiba asked.

Rias turned towards Kiba and gave him a depressed look.

"… I think he might. What Kokabiel said… I think it pushed him to his breaking point." Rias said.

"W-What is Issei going to do?" Asia asked in a shaky voice.

Everyone then froze. They didn't tell Asia anything about what Issei was planning to do once he killed Kokabiel.

"We'll… We'll tell you later Asia." Akeno said with a small smile.

Asia didn't like the answer she was given, but she accepted it.

"Well… let's go see how Sona and the others are doing." Akeno said.

Everyone nodded and turned around. All besides Rias. She looked up at the sky where Issei flew. She put her hands on her chest.

"Issei… please return to me alive." She whispered to herself, before turning around and walking away.

 **And that is chapter 16! Hope you all enjoyed the fight and the unexpected twist! You may have noticed a few things I decided to keep out, like Kokabiel revealing God's death, Xenovia summoning Durandal. And, since Issei isn't a Devil, I decided that it would be fun for him to use the Fused Excalibur and its abilities. So, there is two ways we can go.  
1) Skip everything until we get to the Peace Meeting.**

 **2) Write 5-6 chapters seeing how a few people are dealing with Issei's disappearance.**

 **So again, it's up to you guys to choose! Do you go with the first option or the second one? Tell me in the reviews! Also, I want to apologize to you guys. It's been far too long since I updated this story. Basically, real life happened. Had a certain family issue, a few art projects (I'm saying a few, it was actually around nine.) and, well my grades which are about medium. So yea, once again, I'm sorry. Alright, I think it's about time we close this chapter up! Again, don't forget to answer the question! So until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**


	17. Trailer of the Future

**Sup guys? Unfortunately, this is not a chapter per say. It's more of a… 'Trailer' for some of the upcoming events that are about to unfold in the next couple of chapters in Broken Beyond Repair. I won't be answering to your reviews in this little trailer, but the next chapter! Which will be coming out in the 5th of September. I promised some that the chapter will be out in the ending days of August, but I couldn't make the deadline due to a few errors and mostly gaming… can ya blame me, I'm literally so hyped for Revelations (the end story for the Zombies saga in Black Ops 3) that I've just been playing Black Ops 3 all day. Right now, chapter 16 is 4,000 in! So… without further a due… here's the trailer.**

/

"Hmph… foolish child… you honestly think that you have what it takes to defeat me?"

/

"AAAAGHHHH!"

"Rias, stop!"

"How dare you speak that way about my Issei?! I'll reap you to shreds! Let go of me Big Brother!" Rias screamed as she flailed around in her brother's grasp.

/

Kiba smiled softly and placed a hand on Gasper's door.

"Gasper… I want to tell you a story about a friend of ours." Kiba said.

/

"Speaking of which, how did you come across Issei Hyoudou Azazel?" Michael asked.

Azazel simply chuckled.

"It is a long story… though I'm afraid this isn't the place to discuss about this. Though he did look terrible last I saw him…" Azazel muttered the last part.

/

 **{Vali… what is it that you feel?}** Albion asked his host.

"I feel… a strong presence. It makes me excited. I haven't had a good battle in ages." Vali said with his usual smirk.

/

"Hahahaha! This is entertaining! But…" A dark figure stood up from his throne.

"You will dare challenge me Dragon? A god of Olympus?!" The dark figure stepped into the light.

/

"XENOVIAAAAA!" Irina screamed as she ran towards her friend.

Irina kneeled down to her friend, who had a big hole in her stomach.

"Xenovia! Please… I already lost one best friend; I can't afford to lose another!" She said, tears rolling down her eyes.

Rias looked to the side for a moment. She then stepped forward.

"I… I can save her if you want. But… you know what will be done." Rias said.

/

"Well… this might be a long shot, but I might know of a way to find where Rizevim is." Azazel said.

Issei looked at the man in surprise. He then raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"You will have to travel to Greece, where you will enter the Realm of Hades. There, you will find the blind prophet himself, Tiresias. The only way you will get him to speak, is with a sacrifice of an animal." Azazel said.

Issei nodded.

/

He stumbled out of the cavern, falling to his knees and gasping. He was sweating and his face had black smudges all over. His shirt was also torn a bit.

He raised his hand so that he could crawl forward, when he felt his hand being grabbed. He slowly looked up, only to have his eyes widen in shock.

"…Mum... Dad?" He said, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

/

"So… I will ask you one more time. Do you really think that you have what it takes in order to defeat me? Red Dragon Emperor!" Rizevim shouted.

/

/

 **And that was the Trailer. Whilst it did contain future plot, note that some might not make it in the actual story. Some might, some won't. So… I hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**

 **And one last thing… I'm baaaaaack~!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Sup guys? Welcome to the long anticipated chapter 16 of Broken Beyond Repair, finally! I'm sorry you guys had to wait that long! I had to do a surgery during the start of the summer, so I had to stay at the hospital for a few weeks. After I came home, I slowly began writing again. I was almost done with this chapter, but my PC decided to show me the middle finger and delete all my saves. Literally everything I have ever written is gone. This chapter is being written from a spare laptop I keep around for situations like these. Now, before I get to your reviews (Which there are a lot and its fucking insane! Much love to you guys!) allow me to explain the ending of the previous chapter. Most of you pointed out that Rizevim would never work with the Fallen Angels. I was aware of that. The thing is though, I wanted to derail the story from canon, as I have said countless of times, even if it meant having someone who hates the Fallen with a passion work with them, or at least one of them. More will be explained later on in the story. So, with that said let's answer to your guys' reviews!**

 **NinjaFang1331: Glad to see that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Patriota1993: It's good to be back! Good to see that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Swordalfgun: Thank you for your vote!**

 **Zaralann: Like I said, I didn't pull anything out of my hat. If you read chapter 4, you'd see that I did another poll where I basically asked if people wanted me to continue the story or end it once the Kokabiel Arc was done. Most people voted for the story to continue, so I decided to let Issei's misery continue for a bit longer. Also, I don't hate you guys… I'm just an evil bastard. Also, thank you for your vote!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Glad to know I left you in shock after my little twist! Yea, there are a few people that want Issei to live, but like I keep saying, his fate is in my hands. And don't worry, Issei won't become a Devil.**

 **Guest: Thank you for voting!**

 **Destributor: I could… but I didn't. Because in my story, there won't be any Chaos Brigade. Only Rizevim. Also, funny you should say that, because I plan on having a Greek god making a rivalry with the gang… though who is something I can't say just yet.**

 **Squadpunk 2.0: Yea, Issei is very unlucky… Thank you for voting!**

 **VorpalHaze: Good to see that you remembered my story! Well the chapter was 8,000+ words so you might have read it a bit too quick. Thank you for voting! And no, the Excalibur will be de-fused and it will go back to the churches possession. Issei will still receive Ascalon.**

 **God of war: Thank you for voting! It was my favorite chapter to write thus far!**

 **GUIDix: Thank you for voting!**

 **Pandemonium1995: It is the most shocking plot twist that this story will ever have! It's good to be back! Thank you for voting!**

 **randomman626: You sir, are right about all those things! And thank you for voting! Sadly, Issei will only be retuning at the Peace meeting. Not sooner nor later. But still glad to see that you'd still be reading despite my choice!**

 **AfroKenji: Most of my reason is in the Author Notes above. Glad to know that you love my story and thank you for voting.**

 **Raven-The-Dark-Lord: Thank you for voting!**

 **Delta Marauder: No, it was just his mind playing tricks. No plans on that happening. They don't, since Vali wasn't there to tell them that Juggernaut Drive absorbs Issei's life force. The chapter was 8,000+ so you might have read it too fast.**

 **Samurai538: Thank you for voting. Yea, I was planning on summarizing everything that has happened during the time of Issei's disappearance. I was also planning on writing two or three chapters if option 2 wins.**

 **Heath Oslo: To be honest, I kind of put the Issei wielding the Fused Excalibur part just for fun. It won't mean anything; it's just there to make Issei look cool. The chapter was 8,000+ words so I think you might have read it too fast. I explained a part of my reason in the Author Notes above, and more will be explained later on in the story.**

 **Dragon8188: Thank you for voting! Yea, it has been a while between the update of the previous chapter and this one.**

 **Minazaki: Thank you for the vote!**

 **maxigiampieri2012: I made sure that the people behind were hidden very well!**

 **Xerozzuro: Haha, glad to know that you liked the chapter and the fight! I think everyone suspected the Issei would talk in the previous chapter. Will it be years though? Will it be weeks? Maybe days? Only I know the answer of course… Again, the suicide is still my choice, he might do it, he might not. Thank you for voting! Oh, that's what you meant by 27 on 8! The reason for that is because some people completely ignore my Author Notes both beginning and end, so they miss the voting, if there is one. Everyone makes grammar mistakes. Not even the best of us can avoid them. I might have Art classes, but the teachers give you so many projects that you want to take the pointy end of the brush and slice your neck with it. I think that was a tad bit too dramatic… I recommend the remastered version of Skyrim when it comes out in a few months. I don't mind the long reviews. To be honest a prefer them since they're filled with ideas, nice words and criticism, which help me make the story better.**

 **DeadlyxDevil: Glad to know you enjoyed the ending of the previous chapter! Yea, most readers' focus on is if Issei will live or not, making it difficult to see if there was a bigger picture behind it all, and there was.**

 **Animefortin95: It reminds you when he used the chant against Shalba, because it is the one he used against Shalba! I just took is from the English Dub and pasted it here. Thank you for voting!**

 **Guest: Thank you for voting!**

 **CloneKiller187: I'm glad to update the story! It's fun to write, despite being a bit depressive. Yea, that happened to a few people as well. They didn't find Maxson in the ship and they couldn't get that sweet ass coat. A shame really. Well, since you prefer my choice, I'm gonna have to put a vote on both of the options, since they are going to be fun to write! (Again, even though they are going to be a bit depressive…)**

 **sith3p: Thank you for voting! Also, it was only going to be 2-3 chapters, since 5-6 would be a bit overkill. Still though, thanks for voting! (Again!)**

 **1337Pwny: Again, sorry for the delay of both the previous chapter and this one, but like you said, epic fight is epic and building plot is building an epic plot, since after the Peace Meeting Arc, we are derailing from canon. Thank you for voting! And true, it wouldn't be DxD if not for the girls!**

 **Blazeb79: Glad to know you find my story interesting! Yea, this story gets a tad too deep… though most of you guys are fine with it.**

 **Blueexorist: Thank you for voting! Happy to know you love the story! And here's the update! Sorry for the delay!**

 **Guset: Thank you for voting! There won't be any flashbacks in this chapter, just a bit of a summary on what has happened since Issei's disappearance.**

 **My inner hollow power: Glad to know!**

 **Link the hitman: Thank you for voting!**

 **xden1997: You can't vote for both options, but I will put your vote according to what you wrote later on. Which is option number two. So, thank for voting!**

 **Thatoneautisticgamer: Thank you for voting!**

 **Guest: I just did!**

 **Gold Testament: Yep, most main characters do sit by the windows. So, I decided to add a Cinema Sins reference for the cliché, so… plus one sin for the story I guess. *Ding***

 **Guest: Thank you for voting!**

 **Ryuujin96: Glad to know you found both the story and chapter great! Whilst the tragic end would be predictable, you forget that I am a writer. I can make you believe that we will go for the good ending, but in the end, I go for the tragic end. And true, it is my choice to make. Thank you for voting! And no, the end will stay a secret until the final chapter of the story.**

 **Batman1998: Thank you for voting!**

 **Warrior Werewolf: Thank you for voting! The next chapter… has now been uploaded.**

 **stryder122: Thank you for voting!**

 **AnimeEmperor: Thank you for voting!**

 **Guest: True… but would you prefer a powerful monster that doesn't have any feelings, or a monster that wants you to believe he doesn't have emotions? Which one do you think Issei is?**

 **Brandon: I will, in due time.**

 **Hari Datenshi: Wrong poll mate… I'm sorry to say that your vote doesn't count, but I appreciate the thought!**

 **SrChangeling1: Thank you for voting!**

 **Corruption and Insanity: Thank you for voting!**

 **jester3423377: The story has just been updated! You'll see how much life force Issei will have… or won't have.**

 **: Thank you for voting!**

 **Guest: Really man, thank you for your kind words! Since it's very easy lately to offend people, it would be better if I left an A/N apologizing, so that I wouldn't have any trouble. Yea, I could have left Asia as a Nun, but her connection to Issei wouldn't be as strong as it is in the story right now. She clearly likes Issei, a lot in both the anime and this story, despite some of the terrible stuff he does in the story. Though I'm glad that you respect my decision. I'll try and keep up my good work, I am always open to criticism, and I don't plan on changing. I am a very humble person.**

 **Flash Falcon: Don't worry; I don't plan on stopping the story! And thank you for voting!**

 **Nosferatu869: Oh shit wuddup?! Yea, it has been quite the while of wait. Thank you for the vote! And true, I would have written a summary describing everything that has happened during Issei's disappearance. And for option 2, it was going to be 2-3 chapters. 5-6 is a little overkill.**

 **Guest: Thank you for voting! If I go for the second, there's going to be only 2-3 chapters.**

 **Ace of Spies: Yes, I know. It's a mistake a made since I forgot which of the two he hated. I'll fix it on a later date.**

 **Guest: I just did! Yes, the story is sad and amazing!**

 **Chris glass: Thank you for the vote!**

 **Rarestormfly: Glad to know that you find my story good! I also like stories like that, since they give Issei more depth and of course, a change of personality. Sometimes. Thank you for voting! You'll see how much life force Issei has… if he has any that is. In canon, they barely managed to save him for the transformation. Like I said, you'll see what happens…**

 **Cf96: Either way, Kokabiel is dead. What would be the difference? Plus, it's what the people voted.**

 **And that all the reviews from the previous chapter! I had to go through 55 reviews, which is another record for me! Another record would be 649 Followers and 550 Favorites! Really guys, I can't express how thankful I am to every single one of you! So, when the story ends, I will give mention to every single person that has reviewed, favorite and followed this story! Why when it ends? Because there's bound to be more that get behind this story and review! So again, thank you all very much! And before we start the chapter, we have to look at the poll results! Let's just say that the option that won, won it by clutch! Here are the results:**

 **Skip to the Peace Meeting: 19 Votes.**

 **Write 2-3 chapters, showing everyone dealing with Issei's disappearance: 18 Votes.**

 **As you saw, the first option won by just one vote! Thank you for all who voted! And that is about 2,000 words in with just the Author Notes. Jeez… oh well, let's start this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 16: The Peace Meeting!**_

How much time has it been? If Rias hadn't looked at the calendar in Issei's room, she would have guessed an eternity.

One month. That's how much time has passed since the last time they all saw Issei. A lot has happened since that time.

Well, after Irina was healed of her injuries, she and Xenovia took the Fused Excalibur and gave it to the Archangel Michael. When asked about the Red Dragon Emperor, Xenovia said that he fled once Kokabiel revealed the real reason for the murder of Issei's parents, with the help of Juggernaut Drive. Irina took the reveal very hard. She locked herself in her room. The only response she gave when asked if she was alright was loud sobbing and choked noises. The only reason she ever came out of her room was to eat food and drink water.

Xenovia felt sorry for her partner, but she felt sorrier for Issei. Learning that the man you've been hunting since seven years old was only a distraction from the real truth… it was hard. She couldn't imagine what it would felt like if she was in his place.

On the Devil's side, Asia took the disappearance the hardest. Once she heard of Issei's decision if he killed Kokabiel, just like Irina, she locked herself in Issei's room. They also explained to her what the Juggernaut Drive does to its host when used. It only made it harder that Issei was somewhere in the world, dead or alive. She refused to speak to anyone and the first three days she didn't eat or drink anything. Thankfully, Rias managed to convince her to at least eat something. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears, her hair and outfit was a mess, and she had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her face was also a bit pale.

Rias tried to stay as professional as possible, but everyone could see that she was hurting inside. Her mind was often elsewhere, she usually had a depressive look in her eyes, though when asked about it by her fellow classmates, she just smiled and said 'everything is alright.' She has become less sociable with her peerage and just like Asia, she hasn't been sleeping much. But… she still had hope that Issei will return to them… to her.

Akeno, like the others, was also saddened by Issei's departure. Just like Rias, she tried to smile in order to keep her grief on the inside. But, it was difficult. He might not have said anything during their time together, but he was still her friend. But… there was a problem. The question was, does Issei hate the Fallen Angels? And now, since the real man behind the murder of Issei's parents is revealed, did he now also hate Devils? Only one quote passed through her head.

Actions speak louder than words. And judging by Issei's actions and behavior, it might be a yes to both those questions. The only hope that remained in her mind, were the two other Fallen he kept alive, Kalawarner and Mittelt. But she couldn't help but feel afraid.

Koneko, like the others, was very sad. The first few days, she was just an empty shell, just sitting on the sofa in the clubroom and doing nothing. Not even eating candy! A week later, she resumed to eating candy, but she didn't speak to anyone. She didn't even answer to Rias when she asked her something. Close to the end of the month, she kind of returned to her former self, but you could still see the sadness in her eyes.

Kiba was the only one that was able to keep his sadness masked. The guy probably deserves an Oscar. Since Issei was gone, he tried to lend a shoulder for Rias and Asia to cry on. Despite his kind act, Rias refused, saying that it was alright and Asia just couldn't cry anymore. So he just nodded with a smile, not wanting to push both. A few days after Issei's department, Rias entrusted Kiba to help Gasper Vladi, the secret Bishop.

If you looked at Gasper for the first time, you would have thought that he was a girl. But, he is fully male. Despite the fact that he cross dresses. He usually wears the girl uniform for Kuoh Academy. He had shoulder length whitish blonde hair with red eyes. He is a Vampire, though his personality doesn't show it. He hates drinking blood and he is afraid of… well, almost everything. His Sacred Gear though, was a unique one. It's called Forbidden Balor View and its ability was to freeze time for as long as he sees fit. But, he hates using it.

Once whilst training with Kiba, he had a breakdown and locked himself back in his room. Kiba tried to get him out by calling to him and saying that everything was alright, but Gasper ignored him. Kiba sighed. How was he going to get Gasper out of his room?

Something clicked in Kiba's mind. He smiled softly.

"Gasper… I want to tell you a story about a friend of mine." Kiba said, placing a hand on the door.

Kiba took Gasper's silence as a sign for him to continue.

"This friend… I met him almost two months ago. He is to put it bluntly, the Red Dragon Emperor. He is a quiet individual and if angered, becomes very violent. He lost his parents to the Fallen Angel Kokabiel when he was seven years old. Kokabiel killed him, but the Red Dragon Emperor brought him back to life at the cost of his humanity. After that, he swore himself to silence." Kiba paused for a second. His smile widened a bit once he heard Gasper slide down on the door.

"W-What happened after that?" Gasper asked.

"Well… we invited him to become a Devil, but he refused. Before the invitation, Rias asked a couple of questions. We learned that he has… sicknesses, one of them being Dementia. We also learned that he planned to kill himself after he killed Kokabiel. Rias instructed us that we try and prevent this. But… no matter what we tried, he kept shaking us off. Do you remember Rais' ex-fiancé Riser?" Kiba asked.

"Y-Yes. He was mean." Gasper said.

"Yes, he was. Then you also must have heard of our victory against Riser, correct?" Kiba asked once more.

"Yes. I'm s-sorry I wasn't there to fight for the President…" Gasper said, hugging his knees to his chest tightly.

"It's quite alright. During Riser's meeting with Rias here, he got a bit angry when the President kept refusing to marry him. He tried to burn us alive. Issei though, managed to stop him before there were any injuries. Riser challenged us to a Rating Game and of course, the President accepted. To make matters more interesting, Riser let Issei fight with us against him. But there is still something that confuses me…" Kiba took a pause.

"W-What is it?" Gasper asked, this time unlocking the door and peaked his head out.

Kiba smiled and continued.

"Issei could have refused. He could have shook his head and walked away. But he didn't. Whilst the decision confuses me, I am very grateful to him that he fought with us. If not for him, we would have lost. Whilst he was brutal when training with us and whilst he does appear to be emotionless… he is not completely heartless. His care for Asia has shown that." Kiba said.

"What happened after that?" Gasper asked, opening the door a little wider.

"Well… after that, two Exorcists from the church came. They both wielded Excalibur's. One of them was named Irina. She was Issei's childhood friend, before he got killed by Kokabiel. Once Issei saw her, he couldn't remember her. We later learned that it was his Dementia acting up. After the episode, Irina broke down, not being able to see her friend in such a state. So… Issei decided to make her feel a little better by hugging her and then kissing her on the cheek." Kiba stopped to take a deep breath.

"Later, Issei went with the two Exorcists to try and hunt down Kokabiel. I later joined up with them. When me and Issei separated due to me finding the person responsible for my friends' deaths… Kokabiel ambushed us. He injured Irina and left. We went after him and managed to find ourselves back here. After we defeated Kokabiel's defenses, Issei showed up. They fought and Issei came victorious. When he was about to finish the crow off, Kokabiel revealed that he was hired to kill Issei's parents by Rizevim Lucifer. Not only that, Issei spoke his first words since we met him. After literally tearing Kokabiel's throat open, he went into Juggernaut Drive and… well, left. It has been a month now and we don't know if he is alive or dead." Kiba said, his fist tightening.

He relaxed himself with a sigh.

"You have noticed the effect of Issei's disappearance, have you Gasper?" Kiba asked.

"I-I think so… President seems to be distracted, Asia doesn't smile… almost everyone has no energy. They just… seem sad." Gasper said.

"That is because they are sad. Even me. He is our friend and it's it would be a shame if we lost him. I am sure that you would have liked him if he was here." Kiba said with a smile.

Gasper fully opened the door, though he was hidden inside a box which made Kiba sweatdrop. Gasper peaked his head slightly out of the box.

"W-Why did you tell me this story?" Gasper asked.

"Because whilst Issei did save the President from her marriage and whilst he has slightly helped me in achieving my revenge… Issei is no Devil like us. Plus… I feel like he won't be staying with us for very long. If he is alive that is. So, as the two only males in this peerage, we have to ensure that we protect the President at all coasts when Akeno or Koneko can't! Are you with me?" Kiba asked the Vampire.

Gasper nodded in slight excitement, fully taking his head out the box.

"Y-Yes! W-We'll try out best to make sure we protect the President a-and everyone else!" Gasper said.

Kiba smiled.

"That was all I needed to hear. Now… how about we continue to train?" Kiba asked.

"Y-Yes! I promise I won't run away this time!" Gasper said.

Kiba began to walk outside, when he noticed a familiar cardboard box jumping up and down, but moving forwards. Kiba sweatdropped at the sight, but shook his head with a chuckle and a smile, following Gasper outside.

Once they both got outside, they immediately began their training.

"Alright Gasper, we are going to move on to a different exercise. I will be throwing these heavy red balls at you. You will use your Sacred Gear in order to freeze them in mid-air for around four seconds, before letting them fall. As we progress, I will keep throwing more and more balls at you. Think you can handle that?" Kiba asked.

"Y-Yes!" Gasper said, with a big hint of fear and nervousness.

"If you fell like taking a break, then please say so." Kiba said, picking one ball up.

Gasper nodded.

Kiba then threw the ball at Gasper, making him give a small squeak. He extended his hand forward and the ball stopped in the air. One second passed, then two, then three…

Gasper let his hand fall to his side as the ball also fell on the ground. Gasper was lightly panting, but there was a smile on his face.

"I-I did it! I finally did it!" Gasper said in joy.

Kiba chuckled at the younger boy's excitement.

"Yes, I am very proud of you Gasper. But, we're still not done with the exercise. Are you ready to go again?" Kiba asked, picking another ball.

Gasper nodded, determination in his eyes.

Kiba threw one ball and picked up another, throwing it as well. Gasper closed his eyes tightly and raised both his hands, the balls freezing in the air.

"Very well done, Gasper! Keep it up! I'm going to throw another double at you! Think you can handle it?" Kiba asked, picking up two balls.

"Yes!" Gasper shouted.

Kiba smiled and threw the balls. They were hurling with incredible speed towards Gasper. Gasper felt a slight fear grasp him at the speed of the balls. With a scream, he disappeared from where he was. Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"Yea… I think that was too much speed." Kiba said to himself.

Gasper suddenly reappeared teary-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry t-that I f-fled! I prom-mise it's never g-going to happen a-again!" Gasper said.

"I-It's fine Gasper. I'm the one at fault, since I threw the ball faster than expected…" Kiba said.

"Yo Kiba! What are you doing?" A blonde boy approached Kiba, the same blonde that was with Sona.

Once the boy's eyes landed on Gasper, he immediately felt his jaw drop to the ground by the sheer amount of cuteness displayed by Gasper. With an perverted expression, he lightly elbowed Kiba to his side.

"H-Hey Kiba, who is this cute girl and why have you been hiding her?!" Saji said as he wiped his drool with his sleeve.

Kiba sweatdropped whilst Gasper hid behind Kiba.

"Umm… I don't know how to tell you this Saji… but Gasper is a guy." Kiba said.

Saji felt his body froze. He shakily turned his head and looked at Kiba, pointing a shaky finger at him.

"A-Are you playing with me? C-Come one man, that's n-not funny…" Saji said.

"I-I'm sorry, but it is the truth." Kiba said.

Saji stayed silent for a moment. He then fell on his knees and looked at the ground, tears streaming down his eyes like a waterfall.

"Why does this world have to be so cruel…?" He asked.

Kiba stood there with an awkward smile on his lips. He scratched the back of his head.

"What is your reason for coming here Saji?" Kiba said, changing the subject.

Saji stopped crying and stood up, whipping his jeans clean.

"I came here to check out your guys' dangerous Bishop. Nothing else really." Saji said, shrugging.

"Oh? What is this? Three Devils from the household of the Devil Kings have all come out here to play with each other. How sweet…" A voice said from behind them. They turned around and were met with the Leader of the Fallen Angels himself, Azazel.

Kiba narrowed his eyes as he summoned a sword in his eyes, standing in his combat stance.

"Azazel…" Kiba said with a small growl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're telling me that's Azazel?!" Saji asked, startled at the Fallen's appearance.

"Yea, that is him. This is my first meeting with him, so I suggest you be cautious." Kiba said.

"Hey, no need to tell me twice!" Saji said, summoning his Sacred Gear, which was a small black gauntlet on his forearm.

Azazel chuckled.

"You know, both of you could attack me at the same time, but it would still end up in failure. Even Low Class Devils such as yourselves realize that, don't you?" Azazel asked.

Kiba grunted, tightening his grip on his sword.

"Why are you here Fallen Angel?" Kiba asked.

"I just came here to pay a little visit. Is that too much to ask? I was also looking for you, pretty boy. You are the one with the Sword Birth Sacred Gear, are you not?" Azazel asked, rubbing his chin with two fingers.

Kiba nodded.

"I'd suggest when you are about to use your Sacred Gear, have someone transfer a portion of strength into you. It will make your swords more durable and more powerful. Plus, if you want, you can summon up to a thousand swords from the ground that can easily hurt your opponents." Azazel said.

Kiba slightly lowered his sword.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Kiba asked.

Azazel smirked.

"There are a lot of ways to do it. But the easiest one would be to have the Red Dragon Emperor Boost a couple of times. After that is done, he can Transfer his power to someone else, but only for a few minutes." Azazel said.

Kiba grimace at the mention of Issei.

"Speaking of which, where if the Red Dragon Emperor? I could have sworn that he would be here, yes?" Azazel asked, looking around with a confused look.

"He's not here… he left after his battle with one of your subordinates, Kokabiel." Kiba said.

"Eh, it's fine. I wanted to talk to him for a little bit, but since he's not here, then it can't be helped. Which reminds me, hey Vampire boy!" Azazel called to Gasper.

Gasper looked in between Kiba's legs with a nervous look.

"Your Sacred Gear is called Forbidden Balor View, correct? That type of Sacred Gear can be considered quite dangerous if the users capacity is too low." He said, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened them and turned towards Saji.

"And you, you have the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption Line, right?" Azazel asked.

Saji went slight wide eyes at the name of his Sacred Gear.

"Okay, let me suggest a new training method for you to use on the Vampire. If you can, hook your Absorption Line to the Vampire, then you can absorb all that spare power he won't be able to control. You're welcome in advance." Azazel said with a laze two finger salute.

"Absorb power? You mean that my Sacred Gear can do that?" Saji asked in shock as he looked at his Sacred Gear.

Azazel nodded.

"Don't tell me you didn't know! *Sigh* Let me explain it then, more clearly. Your Sacred Gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon King. Otherwise known as Prison Dragon. It scatters the power of whatever it comes into contact with. But of course, attaching itself on to something else for a short period of time is another perk." Azazel explained.

"Whoa… this thing is much more awesome than I imagined." Saji said with a chuckle.

"I should also mention that there is a much more faster, but not simple way to go about absorbing power. He can drink the Red Dragon Emperor's blood." Azazel said, looking at Gasper.

The said boy Gasped as the eyes of Azazel bore into his own.

"But, since the Red Dragon Emperor isn't here, then the first method would suffice. It's not the best, but I think you guys are smart enough to figure it out." Azazel said as he started to walk away.

Nobody said anything as the Govenor walked away.

"Damn… I think it's safe to say that I don't understand that guy one bit, even If It was my first time meeting with him." Saji said.

"Yes… this was weird. Why would he give us advice as to how to use our Sacred Gears?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe he isn't such a bad guy?" Saji suggested.

"I doubt it…" Kiba muttered.

/

/

Night time has come, and Kiba and Saji decided to use the new training method Azazel suggested. They went to the Gym, Koneko and Asia deciding to join them as well. Saji had his absorption line connected to Gasper's head, ready to suck power out of him if need to be.

Gasper wore gym clothes, whilst Kiba wore a tracksuit. Kiba was standing on top of a box so he could avoid the volleyball net, and so he could throw the volleyball he was holding easier.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Gasper said nervously.

Kiba nodded.

"Alright then Gasper! Here you go!" Kiba said as he threw the ball towards Gasper.

Once again, Gasper felt fear grip him. He widened his eyes as he let out a short scream, disappearing from sight.

"Wow, did he just disappear?!" Saji asked in shock.

"Yes, that is Gasper's ability. Though he was supposed to stop the ball, but he stopped us instead. " Kiba said.

"You really need to stop running away. I'm getting tired of running after you." Koneko said as she dragged Gasper back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run away, it won't happen again I promise!" Gasper cried out.

"This kind of training would be fairly difficult for anyone." Kiba said.

"Plus, his power isn't helping very much…" Asia said.

"Hey Saji, go on and absorb a little more, will you?" Kiba asked.

"You got it." Saji replied.

The white line on top of Gasper's head began to glow purple. It began to absorb Gasper's power.

"Hey, thanks for helping us out by the way. You know you didn't have to." Kiba said with a smile.

Saji gave a smirk.

"Hey don't sweat it. I'm the one who also needs to learn how to use a new power around here." Saji said.

"True… but I still wonder why Azazel helped us. His suggestion about drinking Issei's blood is a bit freaky and disgusting." Kiba said.

"Can we not talk about drinking blood, I hate blood so much!" Gasper said.

"What? You're a damn Vampire, how can you hate blood?" Saji asked.

"I can't help it, just the smell is enough to make me puke!" Gasper said.

Koneko sighed.

"You are probably the worst Vampire that has ever existed." She said.

Gasper fell to his knees and cried.

"Whaaa, why are you so mean to me Koneko?!" Gasper said, crying.

Just as he was about to teleport away, Kiba said.

"Gasper, remember what I told you! You won't be able to protect the President if you keep acting like this!" Kiba said.

"B-But I'm too scared!" Gasper said.

"Gasper, you cannot keep running away from your fears! At some point, you are going to have to take a stand and fight them head on! And that time is now! Come on, Gasper! Prove to me that you can do this! Prove to us that you can do it! But more importantly, prove to the President that you can do it!" Kiba said.

By that point, Gasper stopped crying. He stood up with and put on the most determined face he could hold.

"Y-Yes! I-I'll give it my best! I promise I won't run away again! I-I'll get stronger for the President!" Gasper said.

Kiba smiled. He picked another volleyball up.

"Then show me your determination, Gasper!" Kiba shouted as he threw the ball.

Gasper stared at the ball intently, his eyes glowing purple. The ball was then surrounded by a purple Aura, which froze it mid air. He held the ball in mid air for a few seconds, before letting it fall to the floor.

"I-I did it Kiba!" Gasper said with a smile.

"Well done, Gasper!" Kiba said.

Koneko gave him a small smile while Asia clapped, also a small smile on her lips, her first one in a long time.

"Oh… I almost forgot. Me and Koneko talked about this yesterday. And we have decided that we also want to help Gasper in any way we can. So…" Asia started to walk towards Gasper, who had a look of confusion on his face.

Then, out of nowhere, Asia pulled out a brown bag and put in on top of Gasper's head. The bag had two holes in it so that Gasper could see clearly.

"Well… how is it?" Asia asked.

"I…I like this." Gasper said. He began to walk around a bit.

"Umm… what just happened?" Saji asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Asia had an idea, and it was a good one." Koneko said.

"Wow, so you came up with this all by yourself?" Kiba asked.

"Well… not exactly. I know I'm not as good at talking to people, but on the phone I'm okay. When my face isn't shown, then it's alright, but when it's face to face, I can't help but feel nervous. So, when my face isn't seen then other people are a lot easier to deal with." Asia said.

"How is it? Does it look cool?" Gasper asked, walking forward like a zombie and his eyes glowing red.

Asia gasped a bit and Saji felt a shiver in his spine.

"It has an… indescribable impact Gasper." Kiba said sweatdropping.

"Yea, it's like in those horror movies when someone is walking in a dark alleyway, when all of a sudden red glowing eyes appear and eat him alive." Saji said.

"You think?! Oh, I wonder if wearing this, my reputation as a Vampire will increase?!" Gasper said.

"Thank you guys so much! You are all the best!" Gasper said, bowing in thanks.

/

/

Azazel was sitting cross legged on a steel beam, with a young man next to him. He was wearing a black jacket that was open, revealing a green shirt. His jeans dark blue that could easily be mistaken for black. There was also a bit of dark red where the crotch area is. A chain was also hanging on the right side of his thigh, an accessory which came with the jeans. His eyes were blue and his hair was gray-silverish. He has his arms crossed as he looked at the view of the city.

"So, I suspect that you're going to take me to that boring meeting, aren't you?" The man asked.

"That's right Vali. You are the White Dragon Emperor of course." Azazel said with a smile.

Vali grunted.

"Hey Azazel… what are the odds that we're all going to war?" Vali asked.

"Hmph, I expected such a question from the White Dragon. What, are you trying to live fast and die young?" Azazel asked, closing his eyes.

"Eh, why not? There's no point to anything anymore. I hate this place. I hate this Era that my birth thrusted me into. The only challenge I might ever get in this life is fighting my rival and Big Red himself. Plus, a world where God is dead… *Sigh* I really wanted to challenge the big guy." Vali said, uncrossing his arms and turning to look at the view in front of him.

"You're the Vanishing Dragon alright." Azazel said.

"Aside from my rival and Big Red, there's almost nothing in this world that will interest me." Vali said.

/

/

Morning has come. In a few hours, the meeting will begin, deciding if there is going to be a new war or not. Vali was floating above Kuoh Academy, he white and blue metallic wings keeping him in the air.

"Tonight's finally the night, huh? All the higher ups are gathering to discuss the most boring issues ever to be discussed. Hm?" Vali turned his head to the left and saw a small girl on top of a rooftop staring at him with a small smile.

She has long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her outfit consists of a black Lolita fashion.

"There's nothing left in this boring world to interest you." The girl said.

"Ophis?" Vali asked.

"That is what you always say." Ophis said.

"That's right. Aside my rival and Big Red, nothing in this world interests me." Vali said, putting an end to their conversation.

After that was said, Ophis disappeared in a purple Summoning Circle. Vali was also about to leave, when he suddenly felt a surge of power. He turned his head towards the direction where he felt the power coming from. He instantly smirked.

 **{Vali… what is it that you feel?}** Albion asked his host.

"Isn't it obvious Albion? My rival is near. I can feel it. I hope he is a good fighter, since I haven't had a good battle in ages. It makes me excited." Vali said with a smirk as he flew away.

/

/

It was close to night time. The sky was a beautiful orange, with a few clouds here and there. A purple field then surrounded the school. The meeting was about to begin.

"Well, time to go everyone." Rias said to her peerage.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"And Gasper, behave yourself properly while we're gone." Rias said.

"Okay." Came Gasper's muffled voice from inside the cardboard box.

"I don't mean to scold you, but if you stop time then all negotiations will be put on hold. And we don't want that. I hope you understand." Rias said kindly.

"Yes maim." Gasper said, peeking his head outside the box.

"On the bright side, Koneko has volunteered to stay here with you as company. Isn't that right Koneko?" Rias asked her Rook.

"Yes, of course." Koneko simply said.

"Gasper, I brought a lot of snacks for us to enjoy." Koneko said, putting a box on the coffee table. Inside the box were all sorts of sugary goodness's and chips.

"Wow, I don't even know where to begin!" Gasper said, staring at the snacks with hunger.

"And here you go Gasper. Where it all you want." Kiba stepped forward and handed him the brown bag he was wearing during their training.

"Sweet, thanks Kiba!" Gasper said.

"No problem." Kiba responded with a nod and smile.

/

/

There was a knock on the door. The three leaders looked at the door.

"May we come in?" Rias asked.

"Yes you may." Sirzechs replied.

Rias opened the door and stepped in. Inside were her brother Sirzechs, Azazel, who changed his attire for a red coat that had belts almost everywhere, Vali, a man who with long blonde hair and green eyes. He also had a halo above his head. He was the Archangel Michael. Then, next to the blonde man, a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violate eyes. She also has a child-like body, albeit with large breasts. She wore a dark green suit. She is Serafall Leviathan, one of the leaders of the underworld. Sona and Tsubaki were also there. Grayfia was also standing next to Sirzechs.

Right behind Michael, were Irina and Xenovia. Whilst Xenovia didn't look that much different, Irina looked like a mess. She had black circles under her eyes, which were bloodshot red from all the crying, and her hair was a mess. She had ne expression on her face. Xenovia was looking at her Partner in concern.

"Good, everyone is here. I would like to introduce my little sister, Rias and her peerage. They were the ones that fought and successfully killed Cerberus during Kokabiel's attack." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"That is a rather impressive feet. I thank each and every one of you for all your hard work." Michael said with a smile.

"Once again, I apologize. It seems that one of my subordinates has caused a bit of trouble." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Now that all the participants are represented, let this summit commence." Sirzechs said.

/

/

Outside the room, or above the school, a large number of Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils were staring at each other. They were guarding the meeting.

A lone figure stood on the rooftop of the Old School Building, staring at the large number of Fallen, Devils and Angels. He wore a large cloak that covered most of his body and a hood, which prevented anyone to see his face and hair.

The figure looked above the massive army from the three Factions and saw yellow Summoning Circles.

The figure turned and looked at the area where the Peace meeting has begun. A sigh escaped the cloaked stranger's lips.

Time to go to work.

/

/

"The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my household are in my official report." Rias said.

"As a witness I, Sona Sitri confirm the veracity of the report by Lady Gremory." Sona said.

"That would be all. Thank you very much." Sirzechs said.

"Great job you two! You make me so proud Sona!" Serafall said with a proud smile.

Sona's eyes went wide as a small blush spread across her cheeks in embarrassment. She turned to the right and walked back to her Queen.

"Perhaps the Govenor General of the Fallen Angels would care to share his opinion of their report?" Sirzechs mentioned to Azazel.

"Kokabiel went rogue, therefore my thoughts on the incident are irrelevant." Azazel said with closed eyes.

"So he acted entirely on his own?" Michael asked.

"Well, I didn't give him permission if that's what you're asking. Heh, but something tells me the damn fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here. I've honestly grown fond of this quaint little place." Azazel said.

"Try and stay on topic, if you please." Sirzechs said.

"I sent the White Dragon Emperor to resolve the issue, but as you know, Issei killed Kokabiel. I tried to talk him out of it, since I wanted to ask Kokabiel a few questions myself, but it was impossible for Issei." Azazel said.

"Oh? And when did you ask the Red Dragon Emperor to refrain from killing Kokabiel?" Sirzechs asked.

"A day or three before Kokabiel attacked. Though I have met him a few years before that." Azazel said.

"Really now? Can you please tell us a bit more?" Michael asked, curious.

Azazel shrugged.

"I don't think this is the time nor the place to talk about this, so I'll give you the short version. He was in Fallen Angel territory, trying to see if there were any leads to Kokabiel. I managed to find him. He tried to attack me when the Red Dragon Emperor told him who I was, but he later told him to calm down. I apologized for my subordinates actions and said I had no problem if he were to kill him. The Red Dragon Emperor asked me if I knew where he was. At the time, I didn't. I then told him a few things about his Sacred Gear and after that, he left. That's it." Azazel said with a shrug.

"Interesting. But, let's not dwell on the issue for much longer. Let's get back to the topic at hand, the attack." Sirzechs said.

"What I find most troubling about the attack is its motivation. It seems that he was rather dissatisfied with the status quote." Michael said.

"Yea, the war ending halfway through really stuck him in the head. What he wanted was prudential combat. But, at this late stage in the game, I have to interest in a war." Azazel said, closing his eyes once more with a lazy smirk.

"The seeds of discontent…" Serafall said with a scowl.

"Hm. That behavior isn't exclusive in my faction." Azazel said.

Serafall pouted.

"Again, I would suggest that we stay focused on the matter at hand. After all, it is why we've condemned here." Sirzechs said.

"Spare the rebositty won't you? Let's just make peace and be done with this whole thing." Azazel said, surprising almost everyone in the room.

"That is the purpose of this grant summoning, is it not?" Azazel asked rhetorically.

/

/

Back at the clubroom, Gasper was sitting inside his box, next to Koneko, eating chips. Koneko was eating chocolate.

"I'm worried. I hope they're okay. What if the summon turns chaotic and war breaks out? And… and then everybody dies! I won't be able to take this!" Gasper said, closing his eyes in panic and putting the bag on top of his head.

Koneko offered no response as she took a bite off her chocolate bar. Once she swallowed, she narrowed her eyes as she felt someone approaching.

Outside the clubroom, six hooded figures were flying near the front door of the Old School Building.

Back in the Clubroom, Koneko was looking around the room, trying to find the source of her suspicion.

"I-Is everything alright, Koneko?" Gasper asked, worried.

"Gasper… stay behind me." Koneko said.

Gasper nodded and stayed behind Koneko.

Suddenly, the front door opened as the six cloaked figures entered the room. They had their hands stretched forward, small yellow summoning circles in their palms.

"Give up the Vampire and you won't be hurt." The one in the front said. She was a woman.

Koneko narrowed her eyes and pushed Gasper behind her.

"If you want him, then you'll have to go through me." Koneko said.

"Very well." The woman said with a smirk.

She and the rest of the cloaked figures fired their projectiles out of their open palms.

Koneko turned around and spread her arms, obviously trying to take the hit for Gasper. She closed her eyes and prepared.

Suddenly, they heard one of the windows shatter. The projectiles then exploded once they reached Koneko.

Once the smoke inside the room cleared, the cloaked figures were surprised to see that their projectiles didn't hit their original target. In front of Koneko and Gasper, stood another cloaked figure, though he wasn't wearing the same cloak as the other figures. His hand was extended forward and it was smoking a bit.

"Who… are you?" The woman asked.

The cloaked stranger gave no reply as he stared at the six figures.

"Very well… kill him." The woman ordered as they fired more projectiles at the cloaked stranger.

He simply dashed forward and grabbed the woman by the face. He raised her up in the air and send her crashing down to the floor, still holding her. The impact created a small crater in the room.

One of the cloaked men grabbed the cloaked stranger's hand, only to receive a strong punch in the face with his other free hand.

The cloaked stranger let go of the woman's face and stared at the other four remaining figures. He slowly walked towards them.

One of them raised their hand in order to fire a projectile, but the cloaked stranger grabbed his hand and pushed his palm into the elbow of the cloaked figure, dislocating his arm. The man screamed as his arm was now broken. The cloaked stranger then kneed the man in the solar-plexus, cutting his air supply. The man then fell unconscious.

The woman slowly picked herself up, teeth gritted in anger. A Summoning Circle appeared below her and near her right ear.

"Blow this place up! I don't care about the Vampire just do it!" The woman screamed as she and the rest of the cloaked figures disappeared.

The cloaked stranger then stared outside a window and saw a lot of projectiles approaching the clubhouse. He ran to Koneko and Gasper and took his massive red wings out, shielding them.

Wait, red wings?

/

/

The explosion was heard into the room, stopping the meeting. Rias looked outside with wide eyes, tears threatening to run down her face as she saw the Old School Building explode.

"No… No… No! Gasper! Koneko!" Rias screamed, falling to her knees.

"What just happened? Have we been attacked?" Michael asked.

"Sure looks that way…" Sirzechs said.

"Who are these guys?!" Kiba asked.

"They appear to be magicians." Azazel said.

"They are so rude, attacking us at such an important meeting too!" Serafall said with a pout.

"But… but what about the other two inside the building that just exploded?" Michael asked, clearly worried for the two young Devils.

"You don't need to worry for them. They are okay." Vali said with a smirk as he stared at the smoke from where the Old School building used to stand.

Eyes turned towards him, some held confusion (Irina and Xenovia.), some held angry glares (Rias, Kiba, Akeno, and Asia.) and some were narrowed (Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Sona and Tsubaki.)

"What makes you think they are okay, White Dragon?" Sirzechs asked.

"Don't you feel it? The powerful Aura? No, why I'm I asking you? You aren't a Dragon. But I can feel it… and it makes me excited." Vali said with a battle smirk.

"Where are you going with this, White Dragon Emperor?" Michael asked.

Vali chuckled.

"Just wait until the smoke clears." He simply said.

They then all turned towards the building. The smoke slowly began to clear. The first thing they saw, were two huge red wings draped around, forming some sort of shield.

A very familiar set of red wings.

Eyes went wide as the red wings slowly parted, revealing the cloaked stranger. Koneko and Gasper were both in front of him, completely unharmed. They were both looking at the stranger in shock. Though another emotion passed through Koneko as she realized whose wings those belonged to.

She jumped to her feet and hugged the stranger. (who at this point is no stranger at all…)The man did not hug her back, but he let her have her moment. After a few seconds, Koneko broke the hug, starring at the man with a small smile.

"I'm so glad you're back…" She said.

The man simply nodded. He then turned his attention to Gasper, making him squeak in surprise and a little bit of fear. The man raised his hand.

Gasper closed his eyes, waiting for the man to hurt him.

He didn't expect the stranger to pat him on the head. He opened his eyes and stared at the man in surprise. He exhaled loudly through his nose as he stared at the carnage in front of him. His right hand touched the top of his hood, dragging it back and revealing his face.

It was at that moment, Rias let out a hitched sound. A hand went up to her mouth as she let her tears finally flow, though her eyes were closed.

Asia had the same reaction, but didn't cover her mouth. There was the biggest smile that anyone has ever seen on her lips in a very long time.

Kiba smiled happily, unshed tears in his eyes as well. He let out a breath that he was holding in well… a month really.

Akeno put a hand on Rias' shoulder, tears also welling up in her eyes. Though she did have a big smile on her face.

Irina finally put an expression on her face… and it was one of pure happiness. She tried to wipe her tears away, but more and more kept coming out.

There was only one though that went through everyone's mind.

Issei was back.

Issei stared at the carnage in front of him with his usual blank expression. He then turned to Gasper and Koneko. He put both his hands on his ears.

"You… want us to keep our ears shut?" Koneko asked with a tilt to her head.

Issei nodded.

Koneko and Gasper looked at each other, but did as they were shown. Issei then looked at the carnage and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He then snapped them open, he milky gray one glowing green.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Issei let out a massive Draconic roar from his mouth, shaking the earth around them. The windows in the room were now broken from the powerful roar.

Issei then summoned his Boosted Gear on his right hand and flew forward, ready to kill some Magicians.

 **And that is the ending of chapter 16! Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just had to do it! Now, the chapter was meant to come out sooner, like June sooner. But, I had a few complications that prevented an update. After I finished my exams, I had to take an important surgery. Half a month I couldn't write almost anything, due to the fact that my body was easily tired from the surgery. After my brain sorted itself out, I had a few errors with my PC. It deleted everything and I mean, everything. Past and new chapters from this story and my previous ones. Right now, I wrote this on a spare laptop I have. So again, I'm very sorry for the delay, I promise you that it won't happen again. Now, I think it's about time we close this sucker up, don't ya think? So, until next time, I'll see you when you're older, don't go changing!**


End file.
